¡Que ganas de no verte nunca mas!
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Summary. Edward ha tenido innumerables amantes durante su matrimonio con Bella, ya no desea dejarlo porque lo ama mas que a nada en la vida... Hasta que descubrió que el estaba a punto de pedirle el divorcio... Se va para tomar una decisión antes que el la deje... y eso es PEDIRLE EL DIVORCIO A EL ANTES, DE EL SE LO PIDA..PARA DESMOSTRAR LE QUE ELLA PUEDE REHACER SU VIDA.FINALIZADA
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

**Summary**

**Edward ha tenido innumerables amantes durante su matrimonio con Bella, ya no desea dejarlo porque lo ama mas que a nada en la vida... Hasta que descubrió que el estaba a punto de pedirle el divorcio... Se va para tomar una decisión antes que el la deje... y eso es PEDIRLE EL DIVORCIO A EL ANTES, DE EL SE LO PIDA...PARA DESMOSTRAR LE QUE ELLA PUEDE REHACER SU VIDA COMO EL...**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

La noche había sido inquieta y fría, me fui despertando poco a poco por instinto lo comienzo a buscar con la mano para mí ya no era sorpresa el que la cama este vacía y fría por las mañanas, claro él no durmió aquí, para mí las noches eran solitarias…

"_**Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo"**_

Esas palabras suenan en lo más profundo de mi mente y solo una pregunta surge al compás de ellas…

**¿CUÁNDO DEJO DE AMARME?**

Seque las lágrimas que no tardaron en resbalar por mi mejillas, todas la barreras que he logrado levantar en estos años de sufrimiento están a punto de derribarse, ya no puedo con todo este dolor que tengo en mi pecho, ¿Por qué todo está mal?, ¿Por qué cada día está lleno de dolor?, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?, ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él?, ya tenía suficiente no quiero seguir pensando en él, así que lo mejor es levantarme para darme una ducha y para ir al negocio que había logrado formar con dos de mis más grandes amigas Alice y Rosalie las tres teníamos una tienda de lencería provocativa la cual estaba creciendo de maravilla porque hace poco habíamos logrado abrir una nueva sucursal y están en planes abrir otra, así que por eso tenía que ir para allá a terminar algunos diseños que teníamos para entregar dentro de dos semanas. Aún era temprano me daba el tiempo necesario para arreglarme, fui directo a darme un relajante baño, solo esperaba que los recuerdos que en algún momento fueron muy buenos y que ahora era muy dolorosos regresaran dejándome muy débil porque es lo menos que necesito.

Cuando salí del baño, el entro en la habitación sonriendo cínicamente, en la cual me decía que la había pasado bastantemente bien, MALDITO BASTARDO, INFIEL, POCO HOMBRE, CANALLA, SINVERGUENZA, me hubiera encantado gritárselo en la cara, descargar toda la rabia y el dolor, pero no ganaría nada con hacerlo, simplemente voltee el rostro, tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí, antes de que me viera llorar.

-**Buenos días "Mi amor"-**dijo burlón quería matarlo.

-**Buenos días "Cariño"-**Logre que decirle en un tono en el cual no notara que me afectara.

-**Si me disculpas me iré a tomar un baño para irme a la empresa-**Siguió con el mismo tono de burla, no le conteste para empezar una discusión que el seguramente quería provocar. Fui directamente a mis cajones para buscar mi ropa e irme, para mi mala surte uno en donde se encontraba mi ropa interior estaba junto a la puerta del baño.

-**Sabes que te amo-**Escuche decir a Edward detrás de la puerta, me sorprendió que dijera esas palabras llevamos varios años sin escuchar esas palabras, lo cual provoco que mi corazón empezara a latir frenéticamente.-**No me dijo nada, pero que más me da, ya no la soporto a pesar de que solo la veo muy poco-**Ahora sé que no está hablando conmigo sino de mi-**Te extraño tanto… ten por seguro que hoy mismo le pido el divorcio no deseo seguir atado a una mujer que no amo…. Claro que deseo pasar contigo el resto de mi vida… te veo esta noche…. Si, si en el mismo lugar de siempre,…. Exacto…. Te amo Irina hasta en la noche-**Tome la primera ropa que encontré vistiéndome como puede tome mi bolso y salí corriendo de ahí, llegue lo más rápido que pude al automóvil y conduje sin tener previsto un destino solo maneje, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enfrente de un parque un hermoso en el cual había familias felices, riendo, jugando. Sentí una gran nostalgia el saber que con el hombre que había escogido formar una familia me quería abandonar por otra mujer, llore con más desesperación y más dolor.

-**Flashback-**

_Ya es bastante tarde y Edward no llega, ¿Y si le paso algo?... No, no tengo que pensar eso, quizá tuvo que quedarse a un junta, o tiene mucho trabajo, pero cada que pasa eso siempre me llama para avisarme que llegara tarde…. ¡Infiel! Sonó en algún rincón de mi mente, ¡NO! Me dije a mi misma, el jamás me sería infiel, el me ama, siempre me lo ha dicho y demostrado, pero últimamente él ha estado un poco distante y frio conmigo. ¡YA! Isabella deja esos malos pensamientos hacía tu marido, él no se merece que desconfíe de él…._

_-__**¿Aún estas despierta?**__- Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi marido._

_-__**Si, te estaba esperando-**__Dije con mucha alivio de que el haya llegado._

_-__**No debiste, es muy tarde-**__Su voz estaba rara, ¿A caso estaba tomado?_

_-__**Me angustie al saber que era muy tarde y tu aún no llegabas-**__Le dije en un tono molesto._

_-__**Pues no debiste, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para poder cuidarme yo solo-**__Efectivamente estaba tomado pero muy tomado._

_-__**No me grites, y mejor vete a bañar para que se te baje un poco lo ebrio-**__Me levante de la cama, para ayudarlo a irse al baño. Cuando estuve lo sufrientemente cerca de él, me llego el olor de perfume barato de mujer, no solo era alucinaciones mías, seguramente era la combinación de los olores del lugar en donde estaba._

_-__**No me toques yo puedo solo-**__Se me alejo bruscamente de mí, para irse casi corriendo al baño, bueno como pudo irse._

_-__**Como quieras-**__Le grite y me fui nuevamente a la cama, ya más tranquila de que él ya estaba aquí._

_Estaba por dormirme cuando sentí que él se metía en la cama, me gire para verlo, pero lo único que vi fue su espalda, eso me dolió mucho, pero seguramente las cosas se arreglarían mañana, trate de hacerme creer eso a mí misma._

_Cuando me desperté ya era algo tarde claro después de la desvelada, en la noche anterior era lógico que me quedara dormida, lo busque con la mano en la cama, y para mi sorpresa él no estaba, que raro, después de lo ocurrido anoche suponía que el también aun estaría en cama reposando de la cruda que seguramente lo acompañaría. Lo iría a buscar a su oficina, para hablar, era ya muy necesario el que habláramos, Me levante con una gran pereza de la cama para ir tomar un baño, pero me antes de eso tenía que recoger la ropa que mi marido había dejado anoche en medio del baño, cuando lo tuve en mis manos el mismo olor que anoche había percibido volvió a inundar mis fosas nasales, pero estaba vez con mayor intensidad, comencé a revisar la prendas rezando por no encontrar nada, cuando vi esa gran macha de lápiz labial en la camisa de mi marido, ¡No esto no estaba pasando!, ¡Él no podía hacerme eso!, Mundo se colapsó en el momento en que revise los bolsillos de su pantalón, donde encontré la cuanta de Motel a las afueras de la ciudad lo supuse al ver la dirección a nombre de mi esposo, además de encontrar un paquete de condones abierta. Llore como jamás en la vida había llorado como hasta ahora, él siempre me había jurado fidelidad, veo que todo fue una mentira….._

_**-**_**Fin Flashback-**

-**Flashback-**

_**-Edward me puedes decir que significa-**__Le avente a la cara la cuenta del Motel junto con la caja de condones, en cuanto entro a la casa._

_-__**Se puede saber de dónde has sacado eso-**__Estaba sorprendido._

_-__**Da la casualidad que lo encontré en la ropa que no pudiste recoger por ti mismo ayer que llegaste, de lo más ebrio-**__Le grite, quería matarlo…_

_-__**Amor perdóname-**__Llego a donde estaba y se arrodillo abrazándome de la cintura-__**por favor, perdóname-**__Decía entre sollozos._

_-¿__**Porque me hiciste eso?-**__Yo también lloraba- __**¿Por qué me has sido infiel? ¿Por qué?-**_

_-__**Amor ni yo mismo entiendo que fue lo que paso, estaba borracho y quizá la desesperación de que nuestro matrimonio estaba cayendo en la monotonía, el estrés en la empresa, no se…. Pero te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo- **__Seguía aferrado a mi cintura, llorando, todo mi ser se aferraba a decirle que sí, que lo perdonaba porque lo amaba, pero la razón me repetía que se había sido capaz de hacerlo una vez, no tardaría en volver a caer, que me volvería a traicionar nuevamente._

_-__**No Edward no puedo, tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a lastimarme de esa manera-**__Estaba a punto de arrodillarme para verlo a la cara, no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía me derretiría en su mirada y lo perdonaría sin pensar._

_-__**Porque te amo, por favor déjame volver a ganarme tu confianza, para que nuestra relación sea nuevamente como la de antes, por favor dame una oportunidad, por favor-**__Levanto su cara y puede ver que en verdad estaba arrepentido, somos humanos y comentemos errores nadie es perfecto._

_-__**De acuerdo Edward te daré una oportunidad… Una sola… no habrá más…-**__baje hasta su altura para tomar entre mis manos su rostro._

_-__**Gracias te amo, nunca más volverá a pasar-**__Me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro- __**Te amo-**__Dijo antes de besarme._

_-__**También te amo-**__Nos volvimos a besar, para terminar amándonos como solo nosotros sabíamos._

_-_**Fin Flashback-**

Pero todo había sido una mentira, **Que ganas de no verlo nunca mas!**, esa promesa solo le duro unos meses después volvió a engañarme, han sido tantas mujeres que ya hasta perdí la cuenta de todas la que han pasado en la vida de mi marido, al principio no quise darme cuenta, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que me había quitado la venda de los ojos, para darme cuenta que mi vida nunca más volvería a ser la misma.

Mi mente es un caos, una parte de mi quería huir y no volver nunca sabiendo que nada solucionaría al hacerlo, pero sería bueno el alejarme para recuperarme de mis heridas… Pero otra parte de mí decía que volviera y que le demostrara al imbécil de mi marido que yo podía salir adelante, sin él, que era más fuerte, de lo que el perdería al dejarme….

* * *

**HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA :D**

**Besos**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	2. Capítulo 2

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de mi enorme debate interno ya tenía una decisión, y era demostrarle a ese maldito cabrón lo que se perdería al dejarme, pero él no sería el que me dejara si no yo a él, yo sería la primera en solicitar el divorcio. Arranque el auto para ir directo a mi negocio necesitaba urgentemente localizar a Jasper el abogado de la empresa y también el esposo de Alice, ellos estarían a mi favor, tal como Rose y Emmett, los cuatros sabían perfectamente como Edward me engañaba, ya lo habían visto más de una vez con sus putas de turno y en más de una ocasión tanto Emmett como Jasper lo habían golpeado diciendo que era un imbécil, bastardo, poco hombre, canalla, sinvergüenza, cabrón, y un montón de palabrotas que en este momento no valía la pena decir, llegue a tiempo record al negocio, todos los empleados se me quedaron por mi forma tan hostil de entrar, pero eso era lo de menos, llegue directamente a la oficina de Alice esperando que Jass se encontrara de pura casualidad, mientras más rápido se realizara el trámite, más rápido dejaría de sufrir…

Toc… Toc… Toc…

Toque antes de entrar a la puerta, no deseaba encontrarlos en una situación poco decorosa como en otras ocasiones accidentalmente había tenido que ver, todo por no tocar la vendita puerta.

-**Adelante- **Escuche que decían detrás de la puerta.

**-No interrumpo Alice-**Logre decir con un nudo en la garganta

**-No claro que no-**Respondió Jasper

-**Qué bueno que estas aquí Jasper, necesito de tus servicios como abogado-**

**-No me digas que te vas divorciar den ese cabrón que tienes como esposo-**Dijo burlón.

No puede contestar, solo baje la mirada para que no vieran todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-**¿Es verdad que lo vas a hacer?-**Alice estaba más que sorprendida.

-**Sí, así es deseo solicitar la demanda de divorcio-**Logre decir en un murmuro.

-**Pues te felicito Bells ya era de que dejaras a ese poco hombre que no te valora, ni se preocupa en lo mínimo por ti-**Estaba vez fue Jass el que hablo, claramente vea su aprobación en el rostro.

-**Jasper tiene razón estoy muy feliz por ti amiga, ya era de que tomaras una decisión al respecto-**Alice se levantó de su escritorio para abalanzárseme en un cálido abrazo, no pude más y comencé a llorar en su hombro.

-**Eso, amiga desahógate, que no hay mejor manera de limpiar el alma que llorando, y para eso me tienes aquí para apoyarte ofreciéndote mi hombro para que llores-**yo simplemente me aferre a ella, con gran y profunda desesperación-**Además de que también tienes a Jasper, Emmett y Rose, que nunca te dejaremos sola-**

**-Gracias, Alice, Hermana del alma que haría yo sin ti-**Logre decir entre hipos, y sollozos.

-**No agradezcas, porque lo hago con todo el gusto-**Me aferre aún más a ella. Ya estaba tranquila no del todo, pero ya había recobrado la compostura

Nos separamos permitiéndome ver a Jass, el cual nos miraba con una infinita ternura, y sin esperarlo nos abrazó a las dos.

-**Esas son mis dos amores-**

**-Jasper, ya nos puedes soltar no puedo respirar-**Dije en tono bromista.

-**Amor me voy a comenzar a poner celosa eh eh-**Alice siguió el juego

-**Oh no amor, aunque sabes que me encanta cuando te pones celosa-**Jasper le susurró al oído al pequeño duende, porque justo en este momento se iban a poner melosos

- **Huuummmm….-**Tenía que hacerlos parar antes de que comenzaran hacer otra cosa-**Jasper me gustaría que cuanto antes, hagas los trámites, ya no quiero seguir atada a…a…a…a él,-**murmure.

-**No te preocupes Bells que a más tardar en tres días le hare llegar al "bastardo ese" la notificación-**Dijo en tono muy profesional.

-**Muchas gracias, Al me puedes buscar un apartamento cerca del centro, quiero irme de esa casa lo antes posible, por lo mientras me quedare en un hotel-**Eso tenía planeado hacer,

-**No es necesario que te vayas a un hotel, recuerda que tengo el departamento de soltera, así a partir de ahora está a tu entera disposición -**Claro como no me había acordado del aquel lugar en donde pasamos momentos tan felices las chicas y yo.

-**Muchas Gracias Al, lo empezare a usar desde mañana o quizá el fin de semana, ya que primero quiero darle al imbécil de mi marido un poco de su propia medicina-**

-** Y nos contaras como lo piensas hacer- **Pregunto Jass, pero ambos estaban atentos a la respuesta que mi mente estaba planeando.

* * *

-**Wow, esta es la mejor noche que he pasado desde hace mucho tiempo-**Dudaba que mi grito se pudiera oír más haya de dos pasos lejos de la pista de baile, debido al ruido que estaba en el ambiente del club al que había ido con mi pequeño grupo de amigos,

-**Por supuesto, y me alegro de que te la estés pasando de lo lindo amiga-**Alcance a escuchar lo que dijo Rose

-**Me gustaría que nos fuéramos a la mesa a tomar algo, muero de la sed-**Nos gritó Emmett para que alcanzáramos a oírlo.

-**Yo concuerdo con el oso-**Grito Jass.

-**Bien vallamos a la mesa-**Dije llegó hasta la mesa que teníamos en la zona VIP, gracias a las influencias de Emmett.

Una vez que estuvimos en todos en nuestros lugares y pedimos nuestras bebidas, comenzamos una amena platica, riendo de las ocurrencias de Emmett y de vez en cuando de Jass… inclusos las chicas hacían comentarios que nos sacaban más de una risa a todos, o quizá era el alcohol que nos hacía reír de la minina estupidez que se decía, o por lo menos eso a mí sí me incluía, estaba bastante tomada.

-**Bells ya viste a ese hermoso espécimen de hombre de ojos azules que no te quita la vista de encima -**Me dijo Rose en el oído para que no todos escucharan lo que me decía, Y sin pensar bien las cosas voltee mi vista a donde se suponía estaba el chico, sí que era lindo, era alto de cabello negro azabache, hombros anchos, con un torso claramente trabajado, unos muy tronidos brazos, wow si se estaba lindo, era de tez broceada. Le sonreí coquetamente y me voltee para ver a mis amigos, para seguir platicando.

-**Me concedería esta pieza-**Escuche una voz extremadamente varonil a mis espaldas, todos volteamos a ver al dueño de semejante voz.

-**mmmm… Claro-**Mi voz sonó como un leve gemido.

-**En un momento se las regresare-**Le dijo mi querido amigo,

-**Claro-**Respondieron todos…. "Puedes quizá no regresarla" logre escuchar que alguno de ellos decía, y si yo lo había podido escuchar, seguramente "el misterioso alguien" también.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y como si todo estuviera planeado, comenzó a sonar una música lenta, tranquila en donde no se podía bailar alocadamente.

-**Me parece que tenemos que acercarnos un poco-**Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, dejándome sentir prácticamente toda su anatomía.-**Vez así está mejor… me llamo Demetri Vulturi-**

**-Bella, Bella Cu… Swan-**

**-Y supongo que Bella es el diminutivo de…-**Estaba divertido, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

-**De Isabella, pero no me gusta para nada, así que prefiero que me digan Bella-**Dije tímidamente.

-**Tu nombre es hermoso-**Nunca nadie me había dicho eso, a excepción de mi difunta madre-**Pero eres más hermosa tu-**Claramente estaba dispuesto a sonrojarme lo más que pidiera.

-**Gracias por el cumplido…. Tú también eres hermoso-**Pero que acababa de decir, era una mujer casada, bueno casi divorciada, era correcto que estuviera coqueteando con otro hombre…

-**Pues gracias, aunque nunca me lo habían dicho-**Dijo bastante divertido por mi comentario.

-**Entonces que es lo que te han dicho -**Moría de curiosidad de saber.

-**Son bastante ridículos, para ser mencionados-**Ahora él era el que estaba apenado.

-**Anda solo dime uno-**Puse carita de perrito, la misma que Alice o Rose me ponían cuando deseaban algo.

-**Ha Ha Ha bueno solo uno…. Trasero follable… me lo dijo un gay-**Estaba bastante apenado.

**-Enserio te dijeron eso-**Estaba a punto de cagarme de risa, pero por educación me contuve.

-**Anda ríete, yo también me reí bastante, pero ya basta de hablar de mis apodos ridículos, mejor hablemos de ti, seguramente tienes a casi todos los hombre de este club babeando por ti-**

**-Ha Ha Ha, que buen chiste, pero lo dudo mucho, soy una mujer divorciada, bueno en proceso-**

**-Pues es un estúpido al dejarte partir de su lado, te aseguro que si tu fueras mi esposa, no habría día que no te dijera lo feliz que soy a tu lado, que no había mujer que yo pudiera ver porque tú eras la dueña no solo de mis ojos sino de todo mi ser-**De donde sacaría tantas palabras tan bonitas que hacían que mi corazón latiera rápido.

-**Pues creo que la mujer que se case contigo será afortunada de tenerte-**Me lamentaba.

-**No afortunado seria el hombre que logre sanarte de todo el daño que te han causado, porque el lograra que lo ames con locura-**Todas sus palabras estaban confundiéndome, algo dentro de mí me decía que no hiciera mucho caso a lo que salía de su boca, ya que todos dicen palabras dulces para llevarte a su cama, pero también había algo en el que me convencía de que tal vez era cierto todo lo que me decía-**Bueno creo que es hora de que te regrese-**Dejamos de movernos, no me había percatado de que la música había terminado-**A menos que desees que vayamos a otro lado-**Bingo ya lo sabía.

- **Sé que no me conoces del todo y quizá no quieras pero te gustaría que vayamos a otro lado-**Aun no deseaba volver con ellos, porque sabía que terminar siendo mal tercio, además valía la pena seguir pasando más tiempo con este hombre tan lindo, aunque fueran por unas horas, será mi pequeño desliz.

**-Quieres que les avisemos-**

**-Sera mejor que nos vallamos o nos empezaran a cuestionar-**Tome su mano para salir lo antes posibles del establecimiento.

Una vez afuera me sentía nerviosa, nunca había salido con otro hombre, Edward había sido el único y el primero en todo, pero eso ahora iba a cambiar, me llevo directo a un hermoso Audi R8 de color negro, al parecer Demetri tenía dinero, me ayudo a subirme en el lado del copiloto, como todo un caballero, nunca me imaginé en esta situación otra vez, durante el camino hablamos solo cosas tribales, como que… A que se dedicaba, si estaba casado o divorciado, si tenía hijos, cuantos años tenía…. Y por lo que me entere, él era arquitecto, no había estado casado por lo tanto no estaba divorciado, no tenía hijos pero tenía un perro llamado Tom.

-**Bueno hemos llegado-**Me fije por la ventana esperando ver una hermosa casa o tal vez un lujoso edificio, lo pero lo que me encontré fue un hermoso mirador, en donde claramente se puede ver toda la ciudad de Seattle.

-**Es hermoso-**Le dije una vez que los dos estuvimos fuera del auto, contemplando la vista.

-**Si lo sé, es uno de los lugares que más me gustan de toda la ciudad, aquí prácticamente siempre esta desolado, por lo cual es muy tranquilo para relajarse mientras vez como todos los demás están angustiados por todos sus problemas-**Su vista estaba viendo como las luces de los autos se movían bastante rápido.

-**Si esta tan desolado ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, acaso piensas raptarme? -**Voltee mi vista en su dirección, diciéndoselo en forma divertida, el al igual que yo volteo su vista hacia mí, mirándome muy divertido.

-**Claro que no-**Comenzó a reírse débilmente-**No te traje hasta aquí para aprovecharme de ti en ningún sentido, te traje aquí para que por un momento te distrajeras de todos y cada uno de tus problemas, para que despejes tu mente de todo aquello que te hiere día con día, pero sobre todo, para que piense lo que deseas hacer de tu vida-**Estaba bastante serio, reflejando que todo lo que decía era más que cierto-**Estoy dispuesto a escucharte sin decir ni criticar nada, si tú estás de acuerdo-**

-**Quiero ser feliz-** Dije repentinamente después no mencionar nada por un largo rato, solo estar viendo cómo se movían la luces.

-**Y qué piensas hacer para poder lograrlo-**

-**Terminar y desarme de todo aquello que me lastima de una vez por todas…. Empezando desde ahora-**Tome su mano para ir directamente al auto-**Sé que tal vez es muy descortés que te pida que me lleves a mi casa… pero tengo algo que hacer cuanto antes-**Le dije una vez que ya los dos estábamos en el coche.

-**No claro que no, al contrario es algo que me encantaría ayudarte-**

Le di la dirección y fuimos para allá, era muy tarde, bueno prácticamente era muy temprano estaba por amanecer, así que Edward ya estaba en la casa. Durante el viaje no dije nada, porque estaba pensando en mi mente todo lo que diría.

-**Listo, ¿Quieres que me baje para ayudarte? -**Pregunto Demetri.

-**Gracias pero no, esto es algo que yo quiero hacer sola, solo te pido que por favor me esperes-**Le pedí.

-**No tienes que pedirlo, aquí estaré para lo que se ofrezca-**Me brindo una cálida sonrisa que me ayuda a armarme de valor para lo que se me avecinaba.

Salí del auto y lo primero que vi fue el Volvo plateado de mi casi ex -esposo, llegue a la puerta y lo dude por un momento, ¡Isabella entra y acaba esto de una vez! Logro abrir la puerta con el corazón latiéndome desenfrenadamente, tomo varias respiraciones profundas para poder poner un pie dentro…

**-se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar, y con un idiota que seguramente te esta esperando porque no he escuchado el ruido del motor….-**Brinque practicante del susto cuando la luz se encendió, haciendo que se me bajara cualquier cantidad de alcohol que estuviera en mi cuerpo... puede ver de dónde provenía la voz de mi marido.

-**No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia...-**Le dije molesta, de cuando acá me cuestiona.

-**Desde que eres mi esposa-**Me interrumpió bastante molesto

**-Mira que tarde te acordaste que tienes esposa, "Querido"-**

**-No has respondido mi pregunta-**

**-No tengo porque responderte, hace mucho que ya no tengo esa responsabilidad.**

**-Mientras siga siendo tu marido la tendrás-**

**-A pues en ese caso, te digo que ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!, no deseo seguir a tada a ti-**Le grite con todo la ira, que tenía contenida. Y cuando lo hice mejor no me pude sentir.

-**¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-**Pregunto en estado de shock

-**Lo que escuchaste-**Fui muy cortante-**Ya lo solicite, así que te ahorre un trámite ahora solo encargate de firmar, mi abogado te hará llegar la demanda en unos días-**

-**Y que te hace pensar que firmare, para que corras a los brazos de tu amante-**Estaba muy molesto

**-A pues no sé,,,, pero yo supongo que tendría que ver algo con una tal Irina, -**cuando lo dije, lo vi palidecer.

-**¿Cómo sabes de ella? -**Logro decir.

**-** **Eso es lo de menos, ****además no te preocupes nunca te he sido infiel, pero ya no mas quiero rehacer mi vida, ya que contigo solo he perdido el** tiempo, no me interesa mas estar a tu lado. Así que solo te pido que firmes el divorcio y cuanto antes mejor**-**

**-Para tu información no firmare nada, porque yo me case hasta que la muerte nos separe, y eso es lo que pienso hacer, tu seras mi esposa te guste o no-**

**-Dime porque eres tan masoquista, ambos sabemos que en este matrimonio no hay amor-**

**-Porque eso lo que a mí me enseñaron, y no pienso cambiar, solo porque tu quieres andar de zorra abriendo las piernas a la primera que te habla bonito al oído, porque eso de que me has sido fiel que te lo creo otro, porque yo no-**No soporte mas y estampe mi mano en su roste que alguna vez bese.

**-No te permito que me hables así maldito hijo de perra-**Le dije en cuanto volteó nuevamente el rostro después de la bofetada que le dí.

**-Veo que te molesta la verdad-**

**-No tienes derecho a estar hablando así, cuanto tu eres el que tiene y ha tenido miles de amantes-**

**-Que no te das cuenta que yo soy hombre y tengo todo el derecho de buscar en la calle, lo que la fríjida de mi mujer no sabe darme-**

**-Eres un maldito bastardo Edward Cullen-**Iba a volver a golpearlo, pero el fue mas rápido, y me tomo de la mano.

**-En tu vida me vas a volver a poner la mano encima, perra-**

**-Te odio eres lo peor que me ha paso en la vida, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, pero sobre todo me arrepiento de haber amado a un ser despreciable sin alma y sin corazón como tu-** Logre decir entre el llanto que me acompañaba.

**-¿Bella estas bien?-**Me pregunto Demetri que se encontraba a mis espaldas, no sabía en que momento había entrado a la casa.

**-No, por favor sácame de aquí-**Me abrace a el, queriendo sentirme protegida de aquel maldito hijo de puta

**-Aun no estamos divorciados y tu ya estas como perra en celo aun estando yo aquí, ¡Golfa!- **Bramo Edward

**-****En tu vida la vuelvas a insultar, estúpido- **No se en que momento Demetri se separo de mi para estampar su puño en el rostro de Edward dejandolo completamente en el suelo-**Ella no esta sola, que te claro eso-**Me tomo de la mano y me guío a la salida para subirnos en su auto.**-Por favor ya no llores, no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar, y menos por un hijo de puta que no vale la pena-**Demetri me abrazo tratando de consolarme una vez dentro del auto.

-**Muchas gracias, Demetri, se que tenemos horas de conocernos, pero ya te debo mucho, eres una muy buena persona-**Le dije mientras nos separábamos.

-**En todo caso a la que deberías de dar la gracias es mi madre que me enseño que lo mas hermoso de esta vida es una mujer, y que siempre se debe ser un caballero dispuesto a dar su vida por ellas...-**Me brindo una cálida sonrisa-**Listo, nos vamos-** Dijo Demetri. Y sin decir una palabra ninguno de los dos arranco el auto, yo solo puede ver a Edward en la puerta de la casa, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nos leemos la próxima semana ( entre el viernes 18 o el sábado 19)..**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	3. Capítulo 3

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-Qué esta sea la última vez que me llamas, entiende que no quiero saber ¡NADA MAS DE TI! ¡ENTIENDE… ¡NO DESEO VERTE NUNCA MAS!-**Grite por el móvil, esperando que pudiera entender** -Solo firma los papeles del divorcio y desaparece de mi vida-**Colgué el móvil sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Edward. Esta era una única llamada que le había contestado desde que me mude al departamento de Alice, él había estado llamando todos estos dos meses que llevamos separados, pero hasta ahora había tenido el valor y el coraje para hablar con él aunque fuera por móvil.

Estaba en el sillón de mi nuevo hogar, pensando en todas la cosas que tenía que hacerla semana que venía, en primer lugar tener que ir a un evento al cual nos habían invitado mostrar y ofrecer nuevos diseños , por lo cual teníamos que promocionarlos, lo mejor de todo era que el evento se realizaría en Inglaterra, por lo cual ninguna de mis queridas amiga y socias quería ir, solo por no dejar a sus parejas, así que fui voluntariamente a fuerzas al evento, sabía que esta era un gran oportunidad para poder expandirnos haciendo que nuestra pequeña empresa que a pesar de todo era un gran éxito entre las mujeres que deseaban sorprender y enamorar a sus maridos, y otras a querer quitárselos, era una gran lucha para ver quién era mejor si las esposas o las amantes…. En la cual yo tenía claro que nunca más volvería a formar parte de ella.

Toc… Toc… Toc...

Me distrajo el sonido que estaba provocando el golpe de unos nudillos contra la puerta, me tense pensando que podría ser Edward, lo cual dudaba porque no sabía de la existencia de este departamento, pero él era un hombre muy rico y en cuestión de segundo podría contratar a alguien que le diera mi ubicación. Por un momento dude el levantarme pero el sonido fue más insistente así que contra todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento fui a ver de quién se trataba.

-**Hola-**Dije en cuanto abrí la puerta al ver quien era.

-**Hey como has estado-**Demetri estaba del otro lado de la puerta vestido con una camisa azul rayada, unos jeans negros que le quedaba pegaditos, unos zapatos claramente muy limpios, viéndose muy guapo.

-**Creo que bien, he tenido mucho trabajo…. Pero que descortesía de mi parte, pasa por favor-**Me hice a un lado para que el hombre que tenía enfrente pudiera pasar.

-**Gracias-**Me dijo en cuanto paso al lado de mi, logrando que una muy agradable fragancia proveniente de él llegara a mí, deleitándome de lo bien que olía. Él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde el penoso accidente en con mi ex-marido, a veces salíamos a comer, a cenar, al cine, incluso a estar platicando en mi o su departamento.

-**Puedes tomar asiento no te quedes de pie-**Ni dudarlo se dirigió a mi pequeña sala y sentándose casi en automático-**Te ofrezco algo de tomar un vaso con agua, un café, un jugo, un whisky, un brandy, un tequila, vodka, ron, una copa de vino… no se -**Me acerque a donde el, para preguntarle.

- **No muchas gracias así estoy bien-**

-**¿Seguro?-**

**-Bueno en ese caso, me gustaría que salieras conmigo, claro no en tipo cita, si no como buenos amigos, podemos ir al parque, al cine, a un zoológico, a tomar un café, incluso podemos solo a caminar sin un rumbo a ver a donde nos lleva el destino-**

-**La verdad no estoy de humo Deme pero gracias por la invitación-**

**-Anda vamos para que te distraigas un rato y se te pase el mal humor, prometo que si no logramos te regreso inmediatamente y no te vuelvo a invitar a ningún lado-**Me dio una mirada de cachorrito en la cual no me puede resistir.

-**De acuerdo, vallamos a donde el destino tenga que llevarnos-** No me molesto por cambiarme de ropa, a pesar de que era sábado no esta tan desalineada, tome su mano y para irnos directamente a la puerta.

Habíamos decidido ir a un parque de diversiones, el cual recorrimos la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos, empezando primeramente por la Montaña rusa, hasta terminar en la rueda de la fortuna, nos mojamos, reímos, platicamos, en pocas palabras no la pasamos también ambos, incluso Demetri gano un grande y hermoso panda de peluche, el cual me regalo, y adore porque me recordaba a Deme, casi idénticos…

-**En que piensas-**Me pregunto Deme-**Supongo que en algo bonito por la hermosa sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro-**

-**Pensaba en que el Panda es igualito a ti-**Me reí bajito.

-**Eso me alegra porque así cada que te pongas triste podrás contarle todas tus penas, o tus alegrías que espero que sean más que las tristezas cuando yo no esté-**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque sé que será mejor que te las cuente a ti, porque tú sabrás darme un buen consejo, como siempre lo sabes-**Lo abracé con todo cariño y agradecimiento que sentía por él.

-**Claro siempre estaré ahí para, apoyarte y brindarte mi amistad, te quiero mi niña-**Me dijo mientras él tenía en sus brazos, por un momento me sentí protegida, querida por alguien en mucho tiempo.

-**Gracias por ser mi amigo-**

**-No, soy yo el que tiene que tiene quedarte las gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida-**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas, días, años quizá, eso era lo de menos, lo único que me importaba era lo bien que me sentía aferrada a su cuerpo.

-**Ya es tarde te gustaría que fuéramos a comer, y después ir al cine ¿Quizá?-**Me pregunto mientras salíamos para irnos al estacionamiento.

-**Si me encantaría-**Llegamos al auto, para irnos a buscar en donde comer, no tardamos mucho en encontrar una plaza comercial en donde se encontraba a parte del restaurant el cine, así no tendríamos que movernos de lugar. Él quería que comiéramos en mejor restaurant pero a mi parecer no me gustaría que el gastara un montón de dinero en una simple cena. Pero logre convérselo en comer en un lugar de comida rápida, me encantaba en que no fuera tan necio, comimos en una linda platica, conociéndonos un poco más sobre nuestros gustos, nuestras creencias, cada vez más me encantaba la persona que era, siempre diciendo cosas lindas, mostrándose como todo un caballero, queriéndome regalarme todo lo que los vendedores ambulantes pasaban ofreciéndonos, lo cual siempre me negaba, nunca me había gustado que gastaran dinero en mí, por esa razón había comenzado mi propio negocio para mantener cada uno de mis gustos si tener que pedirle nada a nadie.

Una vez que estuvimos en el cine vimos una comedia romántica muy linda que Deme había escogido, pensé que una vez dentro me abrazaría o me daría la mano, o tal vez solo tal vez intentara besarme, o cualquier otra cosa, pero no el muy respetuoso de dedico a ver la película, lo cual agradecí porque no estaba segura que fuera momento para comenzar una relación, aun ni siquiera estaba totalmente divorciada, pero Demetri tenía algo que me gustaba, que me hacía sentir bien al estar a su lado.

Una vez fuera del cine, me lamente el no haber traído una chaqueta conmigo, la temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados lo único que pensé para mantener el calor de mi cuerpo fue abrazarme a mí misma, pero de pronto sentí algo muy cálido que me cubría protegiéndome del clima tan frio.

-**Dem no es justo que tu pases frio por mi culpa-**Comencé a quitarme la chaqueta que era muy cálida sino que además me quedaba como cinco tallas grandes.

-**No te preocupes por mí además yo soy mucho más fuerte y me enfermo con menos facilidad….-**Golpeo su gran pecho como un simio lo cual provoco que me riera-**Pero si te hace sentir mejor…. En caso de que llegue a enfermar tu puedes cuidarme, trato-**Me tendió la mano y yo la tome sin dudarlo.

-**Trato-** Pero en lugar de solo tener un apretón de manos me arroje a él dándole una gran abrazo el cual el me respondió abrazándome.

-**No quiero que te enfermes a pesar de traer la chaqueta, así que será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que sea más tarde y comience a bajar más la temperatura-**Me volvió a tomar de la mano, esta vez sentí un pequeño calorcito que me emanaba de su palma.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al estacionamiento y mucho menos en llegar a mi departamento, con el siempre el tiempo se me iba volando, cuando acorde ya estábamos afuera de mi edificio.

-**Bueno me parece que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos…. Pero sin antes darte las gracias por haberme dardo un día inolvidable a tu lado-**En su voz había cierta tristeza al saber que nos separaríamos

-**Aún podemos a largar el despedirnos… ¿Te gustaría subir?.- **¡QUE ES LO QUE HABIA DICHO!

-**¿Estas segura?-**

**-Por supuesto, ven vamos que seguramente aquí pronto helara-**Ahora fui yo la que tomo su mano y lo lleve hasta el ascensor, presione el botón que nos llevaría al décimo piso, si era mucha altura, per la vista valía la pena. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, supongo que el al igual que yo estaba nervioso por lo que seguramente pasaría dentro del departamento. Cuando llegamos no sé cómo fue que abrí la puerta, porque no me sentía ni siquiera podía caminar de los nervios.

**-Pasa y ponte cómodo, ahorita vuelvo-**No me sentía capaz de verlo a la cara, lo único que pude hacer fue correr al baño para poder tranquilizarme.

-**Bells tranquilízate, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo….-**Me decía a mí misma con el rostro mojado frente al espejo-**Enfrenta esto de una buena vez, tu sientes algo por él y es obvio que el siente algo por ti…. Así que se valiente… no seas cobarde-**Con ese pensamiento salí del baño y me dirigí al donde él se encontraba.

-**Espero no te hayas aburrido?-**Intente sonar sexy pero creo que salió como aullido perro atropellado.

-**Claro que no, es imposible aburrirme cuando se trata de ti-**El sonaba tan normal, como si nada le pasara-**¿Te gustaría que pidiéramos pizza?.. Yo muero de hambre…**.-Se froto el estómago de arriba abajo, me sorprendía que tuviera hambre, bueno aunque pensándolo bien yo también tenía un poco de hambre.

-**Si me parece bien-**El solo sonrió y comenzó a marcar en su móvil, segundos más tarde ya había pedido nuestra cena.

-**Te gustaría tomar una copa de vino mientras esperamos-**Le pregunte

-**Claro-**Sin decir nada más me fui a la cocina a buscar las copas y vino que tenía Alice para las ocasiones especiales.

-**Listo-** Le di una copa con el licor rojo en ella. Y me senté a un lado de el en el sillón tomando un trago de mi copa.

-**Gracias-**La tomo llevándosela a sus carnosos y rojizos labios-**Bells no quiero que pienses que por que haya aceptado la invitación de estar, quiera decir que me pienso aprovechar de la situación…. Eso es lo que menos quiero, no sé qué es esto que siento, no que se sentimiento esta en mi pecho, pero si te digo una cosa, te quiero eres una persona muy linda que se preocupa por los demás, solo quiero que esto dure el máximo tiempo que no sea posible contar con nada ni por nadie, pero si tu sientes lo mismo que yo me gustaría que fuéramos cultivando, para esta relación tan bonita que tenemos para que crezca y florezca con el paso del tiempo, y no simplemente se pierda por querer apresurar la cosas…. Quiza no lleguemos a tener una vida de pareja, pero podremos tener una relación de amigos, para brindarnos ayuda incondicionalmente…. Solo te pido que nunca me dejes así como yo nunca lo hare… ¿Si?-**¿Qué hombre te decía esas cosas…. En donde te encuentras un hombre así.

-**Si me encantaría, tú también eres una persona que en muy poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien muy especial, sé que no debemos a apresurar las cosas, pero solo quiero perderte una cosa-**

**-Por supuesto, pide lo que desea que lo tendrás- **Me quito la copa de las manos para después tomarlas en las suya, sintiendo nuevamente la calidez de su cuerpo, las fue levantando para depositar un casto beso en ellas, logrando que sintiera que sus labios eran muy suaves, preguntándome si se sentiría lo mismo en mi labios.

-**Bésame por favor…. Solo te pido un beso nada más…**-Le pedí

-**Bella no creo que sea apropiado-**Lo dudo por un momento.

-**Te juro que solo será un beso… por favor…. Solo uno-**Le suplique.

Fue acercando su rostro al mío, estábamos tan cerca que su dulce aliento chocaba con el mío, estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mis oídos, perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sus labios se posaron con los mío moviéndose lentamente logrando que pudiera saborear sus labios, sí que eran suaves, pero no tanto como los de Edward, ni tampoco el ritmo, no me hacía sentir ese extraño cosquilleo al estar en contacto nuestros labios, él era mucho más apasionado con decir que solo un beso bastaba para me excitara de sobre manera, cosa que no lograba hacer este beso con Demetri, no pero no por eso dejaba de ser tierno pero no era lo que yo buscaba…Porque justo en este momento tengo que acordarme de él…

-**Lo siento-**Me separe de él, tratando de regularizar mi respiración.

-**Discúlpame si te lastime, no fue mi intención Bells-** Me tomo la cara entre sus manos viéndome directamente a los ojos en donde podía ver que estaba claramente arrepentido.

-**No te preocupes Dem, hagamos que aquí no ha pasado nada, si -**Estaba tan avergonzada de mi actitud hace un momento.

-**Por supuesto-**En ese momento sonó que tocaban la puerta-**Yo voy-**Se levantó y fue directo a la puerta, pago la pizza dejándola en el pequeño comedor que tenía, mientras yo iba por los platos para cenar, efectivamente él se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual hizo que me relajara.

-**Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde-**Se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo el los plato y toso los demás utensilios que utilizamos y llevarlos al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlos.

-**No Dem deja eso ahí yo lo hago-**

**-Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia el hacerlo, además es un habito que la señora Vulturi ose mi adorada madre me enseño-**

**-Recuérdame que si algún día conozco a tus padres, felicitar a tu madre por el maravilloso trabajo que hizo contigo-**

**-Claro que te llevare a conocerlos, solo primero les avisare-**

**-De acuerdo, esperare con ansias ese día-** Termino de lavarlos y fue a la sala por su chaqueta que había dejado ahí cuando estábamos tomando el vino-**Ahora si me disculpas me despido- **Abrió la puerta.

-**Te tengas buena noche, descansa Dem-** Me alce de puntitas para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

-**Igualmente descansa, te marco mañana para confirmar la vista a mis padres-**

**-Ok, hasta mañana-**Me quede en la puerta despidiendo hasta que desapareció en el elevador, me adentre cerrando la puerta, no era tarde pero si estaba cansada después de subir a todos esos juegos mecánicos, llegando a mi habitación me desvestí colocándome una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short rosa lo cual era mi pijama, estaba por meterme a la cama cuando escuche que tocaba la puerta, ¿Quién sería a esta ahora?, ¿Quizá era Demetri? Seguramente había olvidado algo, si quizá era él.

-**¿Qué haces tú aquí?- **Logre decir de la impresión.

-**Bella por favor perdóname, vuelve conmigo, te necesito, por favor-**Edward estaba ahí arrodillado, llorando pidiendo perdón-

-**Sera mejor que te marches antes de que llame a la policía-**Me dolía verlo sí, destrozado.

-**Bells por favor, no quiero perderte, te amo, te amor con todo mi corazón, sin ti no tengo vida porque mi vida eres tú, tú eres lo que necesito para vivir, por favor te pido de rodillas que me perdones, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal me arrepiento de a verte causado tanto daño, te juro que me odio más de lo que tú me odias, sé que no merezco ni que me dirijas la palabra, sé que fui un grandísimo idiota, un cabrón sin sentimiento, y me doy cuenta de eso hasta que me abandonaste, me hicieron pensar que por ser hombre podía hacer lo que yo quisiera pero ahora sé que estoy muy equivocado porque te lastime y no me quise dar cuenta de ello, pero te pido una nueva oportunidad para ganarme tu confianza…..-**

**-Basta Edward no sigas…-**Comencé a llorar- **Una vez me juraste que no volverías a herirme, te creí como una idiota y me engañaste, no quiero volver a sufrir Edward, Yo te amaba con todo mi ser, pero tú con tus infidelidades, con tus engaños fuiste matando todo ese amor… por favor no me pidas que me vuelva a equivocar…-**

**-Sé que te he mentido, te engañe de la peor manera que un hombre puede engañar a una mujer, y sobre todo si esa mujer es la razón de su existencia, pero quiero recompensar todas y cada una de las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa..-**

**-No Edward, será mejor que te vayas, que firmes los documentos del divorcio, y que cada quien rehaga su vida como desees, porque todo lo que yo viví contigo solo fue mentiras y más mentiras-**

**-No puedo firmar eso, porque estaría a firmar la sentencia de mi muerte… No sabes cómo me revienta verte con ese tipo, el día que te fuiste con él, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue terminarme todo el licor que encontré en la casa, estuve totalmente ebrio llamándote por una semana, lo cual tú te negabas a contestar, en ese tiempo reflexione muchas cosas me di cuenta de todo lo que había ocasionado con mi actitud, con tenia claro que no podía vivir sin ti, salí de la casa para buscarte fui a boutique, pero nunca estabas, o te negabas a recibirme y no te lo reprocho estabas en todo ti derecho, frecuente todos y cada uno de los lugares a lo que ibas con frecuencias pero nunca te vi, resignado de no encontrarte iba directo a la casa cuando te vi ibas caminando tranquilamente a una cuadra de aquí, llevabas contigo bolsas con despensa, sin pesarlo te seguí, tu claro que no te diste cuenta, desde entonces me he pasado el último mes de noche estacionado afuera, oculto en las sombras, estaba decido a venir a verte y rogarte tu perdón, estaba muy decidido a que hoy temprano lo haría, pero en ese momento vi como tú "amigo" entraba y me hirvió la sangre, espere pensando que saldría pronto, pero cuando lo vi que tu ibas de la mano de él , justamente en ese momento sentí mi mundo venirse abajo, claramente escuchar como mi corazón se rompió en miles de fragmentos, y supuse que es tu sentías eso cada vez que no estaba a tu lado…. Sé que soy demasiado masoquista así que decidí seguirlos, entonces me di cuenta que tienen una relación, pero casi muero de dolor cuando tú lo tomaste de la mano para que subirá hasta aquí contigo, fue como si me arrancaran el corazón, no lo soporte y fui a parar al primer bar de mala muerte que encontré, tome y llore por un largo rato, me sentía el ser más miserable de todo el universo, mi intención era llegar a la que fue nuestra casa, pero me en lugar de llegar allá, llegue aquí, vi salir a tu amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces subí para venir arrogarte tu perdón…-**

**-Edward por favor vete no quiero seguirte escuchando-**Cerré la puerta dejándolo ahí, aun arrodillado y llorando, corría hasta mi habitación y llore… llore…

Continuara...

* * *

**Creen que Edward esté arrepentido... o solo sera una mentira mas para retener a Bells?**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Se que tarde en actualizar... no quisiera justificarme pero la Universidad me absorbe demasiado... y solo tengo ratitos para escribir... espero me entiendan... **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana (No se que días)..**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	4. Capítulo 4

******ESTE CAPITULO TIENE CONTENIDO ERÓTICO SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD O ERES UNA PERSONA SENSIBLE NO SIGAS LEYENDO,,, POR SU COMPRENSIÓN GRACIAS...**

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

******Comienza desde que Bella escucha detrás de la puerta... pero es Edward quien narra... disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Pov Edward**

-**Sabes que te amo-**Ya me había cansado de estar repitiéndoselo como mil veces al día, estaba ya pensando terminar con ella me estaba irritando más que mi propia esposa.

**_–Yo te amo más, espero la frígida de tu mujer no te haya regañado-_**

**No me dijo nada, pero que más me da, ya no la soporto a pesar de que solo la veo muy poco-**Esas palabras no las decía exactamente por mi esposa, sino por ella que era sumamente hostigarte

-**_Aun no tiene mucho tiempo que te fuiste y ya te estoy extrañando, ven-_**Dio ya quería quitármela de encima

-**Te extraño tanto…-**Si eso era lo quería escuchar para que dejara de ponerse melosa.

-**_Eddy acuérdate que quédate en pedirle el divorcio a tu mujercita, te quiero solo para mí-_**

**- ten por seguro que hoy mismo le pido el divorcio no deseo seguir atado a una mujer que no amo-**Era una nueva indirecta pero al parecer no entendía estaba más hueca de la cabeza de lo que pensaba.

**- Claro que deseo pasar contigo el resto de mi vida- **Claro que "NO" deseo pasar toda la vida con alguien como tu… sabía que no podía decírselo hasta que encontrar quien la suplantara, porque cada día la soportaba menos.

-**_No sabes cómo te amo-_**

**-Te veo esta noche….-**le dije seco y cortante, no deseaba seguir con el jueguito de palabras melosas.

**-_En el mismo lugar de siempre-_**Era obvio que tendría que ser el mismo lugar, donde más si no.

**-Si, si en el mismo lugar de siempre.- **Ya estaba cansado de esta conversación.

**-_Supongo que a la mismo hora también-_**Paciencia Dios paciencia.

**-Exacto-**Estaba irritado al mas no poder.-**Te amo Irina hasta en la noche-**Me convenía tenerla contenta.

Colgué sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Irina, termine de desvestirme para darme un relajante baño, cuando entre a la regadera para abrir la llave del agua, pero antes de eso me impacto un delicioso aroma a fresas, el cual reconocí al instante, ese aroma era tan fresco, tan limpio que por un momento me sentí sucio y sin perder tiempo me metí al chorro de agua que caía, sin importarme su temperatura, lo único que deseaba era quitarme el olor de Irina de mi cuerpo, quitarme todo ese asco que sentía por mí mismo….

-**_Flash back-_**

**_-Te amo más que a nada en la vida, eres lo que yo necesito para vivir día con día, no puedo estar separado de ti por mas de dos segundos porque todo mi ser tiembla de dolor por no tenerte entre mis brazos-_**_Comencé a hincar una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que una manos saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de mi bolsillo-**Isabella Marie Swan, te quieres casar conmigo, para que podamos compartir una eternidad juntos, comenzando por siempre- **Abrí la cajita en donde se encontraba el anillo que mi abuelo le había dado a mi abuela el día que se comprometieron. Pidiéndole a la razón de mi existencia que fuera mi esposar para siempre._

_-**Oh Edward-**Eso fue lo único que logro salir de los labios de mi ángel porque estaba llorando, lo cual me preocupo tanto._

_-**Porque lloras, acaso no te quieres casar conmigo-**Nunca me había gusta ver a una mujer llorar, además mi querida madre siempre me enseño a que nunca debemos dejar que una mujer llore, si no que debemos siempre sacarle una sonrisa._

_-**Tengo miedo-**¿Miedo?.. Miedo a que, simplemente estábamos los dos en mi departamento, yo la tenia entre mi brazos pasando la palma de mi mano de arriba a abajo de su espalda, tratando de que se tranquilizara y me dijera lo que estaba pensando, para que yo pudiera tranquilizarme._

_-**Tengo miedo de qué me abandones, de que lo nuestro no funciones y termines cambiándome por alguien más, que terminemos divorciados como paso con mis padres, yo te amo tanto-**Me separe un poco de ella para verla a los ojos y lo única que puede ver fue tristeza, aflicción, Angustia, dolor todas juntas y mezcladas con esas lagrimitas que se escapaba de sus hermosos ojitos._

_-**Amor te aseguro que yo jamás, escucha bien, jamás te dejare por nada ni por nadie, te seré fiel hasta que me muera, tu eras, eres y serás lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida sin merecerlo, Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, porque cuando lo haga yo estaré tres metros bajo tierra, aun así mi alma vagara por todo el mundo hasta que la tuya la encuentre, para seguir amándonos toda la eternidad-**Me acerque tanto que nuestras respiraciones chocaron, pero eso no impidió que nuestros labios tocaran los suyos para darnos el vesi mas puro sin dobles intenciones y tierno que alguien pudo dar en la vida._

_-**Fin Flash-**_

La promesa que le había hecho, la había roto no había sido lo suficiente hombre par cumplirla, ¿Porque?, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

**¿CUÁNDO LA DEJE DE AMAR? **

No, nunca la había dejado de amar, aun lo hacía pero la vida tan monótona que llevábamos termino con el interés de ambos para que esta relación funcionara…

**-_Flash Back-_**

_-**Bells te parece si vamos a cenar al rato- **Tengo tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con mi amada esposa, últimamente no hemos podido estar juntos, porque ser el presidente de una de las empresas de software más reconocidas del país era muy demándate, además de que mi hermosa esposa esta comenzado a crear su propio negocio sola mente porque no quería que yo cubriera con sus gastos, lo cual era muy absurdo porque todo lo que era mío era también era de ella, siempre tan terca quería ser trabajar la dejaría hacerlo, para mi era un orgullo el que fuera una mujer emprendedora…_

_-**Edward hoy no puedo, tengo una junta con uno de los decoradores-**Se oía que estaba molesta._

_-**Bueno lo podemos dejar para mañana-**_

_-**Edward no podrá ser por lo menos en dos meses-**Dijo en tono cortante lo cual me molesto._

_-**Bella no puede ser, como dos meses… Porque no puedes poner un poco más de tu parte para que esté matrimonio funcione!-**Grite por el móvil ya harto de que siempre que yo trataba de hacer por nuestro matrimonio ella siempre ponía evasivas._

_-**Edward, sabes que quien mas desea que nuestro matrimonio funcione-**_

**_-Pues no parece, porque el único que se preocupa soy yo-_**

**_-Quieres tranquilizarte, ya me tengo que ir, podemos hablar esta noche te parece-_**_ antes de que pudiera hablar simplemente escuche como se cortaba la llamada, cerré el móvil y lo avente sin importarme en donde cayera, dentro de mi había tanta rabia que simplemente arroje todo lo que tenía en mi escritorio, y saliendo de la oficina lo mas rápido que puede. En nada llegue al estacionamiento, tome mi auto, pise el acelerado para salir lo antes posible, maneje sin rumbo alguno por un largo rato, cuando todo el coraje se me fue pasando, estacione el auto, quería caminar por un rato para despejar mis ideas porque al parecer el auto no había funcionado._

_Camine por un largo rato hasta que me encontré afuera de un Bar de mala muerte, quizá unos tragos me haría olvidar del mal rato que me había pasado._

_-**Un Tequila-**Pedí al hombre detrás de la barra, dudaba que tuviera algo más decente y sin decir nada me la dio, la tome como agua-**Otro-**Pedí y el repitió el mismo procedimiento, al igual que yo le seguí pidiendo, no se cuánto liquido embriagante tome pero el hecho de que no hubiera comido nada me afecto demasiado porque todo me daba vueltas, pero principalmente el rostro de mi esposa._

_-**¿Porque?...¿Acaso no me quiere?-**Logre decir entre sollozos, no se so lo había dicho solo para mí, o si lo grite para que alguien entendiera lo infeliz que era._

_-**¿Pero porque tan solo?-**Escuche que alguien me decía a mis espaldas_

_-**¿Bella?-**Dije en cuanto voltee y vi de frente a una gran melena castaña, de ojos café, era bajita era muy parecida a mi Bella, sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos, para abrazarla pero cuando lo hice no te que su aroma no era el mismo este era muy dulzón que provocaba que se me revolviera el estómago, asa que la aparte de mí._

_-**Yo seré quien tú quieres,-**Se volvió a acercar a mí, hasta el punto de que sentí sus labios en los míos, en ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo y le respondí el beso._

_-**Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado-**Susurro en mi oído, la única reacción que pude hacer fue asentir la con la cabeza, ella me tomo de la mano y salimos de aquel lugar para llegar a un motel que estaba a dos cuadras del establecimiento que nos encontrábamos._

_Nos registre, pero estaba tan borracho que seguramente ella fue la que me llevo a la habitación que nos había asignado, una vez dentro la bese bruscamente, me separe de ella para arrojarla a la cama con violencia, pero parece que eso a ella le gusto porque gimió bajito_

_-**A hora sabrás lo que es un hombre, perra-**_

* * *

_Supongo que era muy tarde, pero como puede entre a la casa, llegando a mi habitación, me sentía extraño por lo que había hecho hace unas horas…._

_-**¿Aún estas despierta?**- _

_-**Si, te estaba esperando-**Ahora sí, quería estar con su marido_

_-**No debiste, es muy tarde-** La rabia se volvió a adueñar de mi_

_-**Me angustie al saber que era muy tarde y tu aún no llegabas- **Ahora si quería verme, _

_-**Pues no debiste, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para poder cuidarme yo solo-**Casi le grite, pero no importo nada_

_ -**No me grites, y mejor vete a bañar para que se te baje un poco lo ebrio-**Se levantó de la cama, para querer ayudarme, pero yo sentía asco por mí mismo que la aleje para que ella no sintiera lo mismo_

_ -**No me toques yo puedo solo-**Me dirigió al baño como mi objetivo, cuando llegue a la manija me sentí un poco más seguro y me adentre, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de caerme….._

_-**Fin Flash back-**_

Descaradamente acepto que esa fue la primera vez que le fui infiel, no me atrevo a decir que la última porque después de aquella desconocida siguieron muchas más Tanya, Kate, Jane, Ángela, Bree, Lauren, Rebecca, Rechel, Leah, Zafrina, Victoria, Jessica, Emily, sin contar de las que no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero de las antes mencionadas, la mayoría mis secretarias. Ya no quiero esta vida de mierda, ya no quiero anda de mil amores sin poder amar a ninguna porque a la que realmente amo ya no quiere estar cerca de mí, somos totalmente dos desconocidos que viven en una casa que prácticamente esta desolada, porque ninguno de los dos esta. Realmente ya no quiero vivir así, quiero volver a sentí que ella me ama, quiero volver a vivir, luchar para retomar lo que teníamos volver a ser una pareja feliz, también que dentro de poco podamos ser padres, formar una linda familia….Para poder lograr eso primero tenía que hablar con Bells, comenzar desde cero, pedirle que me perdone por ser un maldito bastardo que no tiene corazón, porque ella siempre se lo ha tenido, y siempre será de ella, rogarle que me dé una nueva oportunidad, porque yo sé que ella nunca me ha traicionado como yo lo he hecho, Si eso hare, moveré cielo, mar y tierra porque me perdone, nunca me dejare de luchar como hace tanto tiempo lo hice, quiero corregir mis errores, quiero ser una persona nueva.

Me fui la empresa con ese pensamiento, me sentía otra vez motivado a seguir viviendo.

-**Susana, por favor comunícame con mi esposa-**No podía concentrarme en el trabajo necesitaba escuchar su voz,

-**Claro que sí señor Cullen-**Susana era una muy buena asistente a pesar de ser una mejor mayor, razón por la cual la contrate no deseaba seguir tenido como amantes a mis secretarias.

Ya había tardado mucho en querer comunicarme con mi esposa, quizá era yo el que estaba ansioso, si quizá era eso.

_-_**Señor Cullen, su esposa no responde su móvil, y parece que en su casa tampoco está-**¡QUE! En donde estaba,

-**Por favor Susana, siga intentando hasta que se pueda comunicar- **Estaba desesperado, ¡Ya Cullen! Tranquilízate mejor concéntrate en tu trabajo quizá a en la noche la encuentres ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Me dije a mi mismo, me lo repetí varias veces para tranquilizarme, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde me había saltado la hora de la comida.

-**Señor Cullen, sigo sin poder comunicarme con su esposa-**Escuche por el intercambiador a Susana que estaba un tanto temerosa.

-**No se preocupe, ya es hora de irse, hasta mañana Susana… gracias-**Le conteste cansado después de todo el trabajo.

-**No hay porque señor-**Dijo Susana al parecer más tranquila.

No espere ningún segundo más solo deseaba llegar a donde estaba bella, llegue en menos de lo que pensaba a la casa, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue que su Aston Martin no estaba, bueno no era tan tarde quizá ya no tardaba en llegar, se me ocurrió que podría tener la cena lista una vez que llegara, sí eso sería un buen comienzo, no era muy buen cocinero así que sería mejor comprar comida, así que fui a su restaurant de comida Italiana que tanto le gustaba. Solo esperaba que no llegara antes sino no podría sorprenderla, gracias a Dios cuando pise la casa ella aún no estaba así que me dio tiempo suficiente de arreglar el comedor para hacer una linda cena romántica..

Las horas pasaron, dieron las diez, y las once; quizá estaba con alguna clienta, algún proveedor

Dieron las doce y la una; quizá la reunión se alargó más de lo previsto, para tranquilizar mis nervios me tome una copa de Brandy

Dieron las dos y las tres; Ella nunca estaría con otro hombre que no fuera yo, no ella nunca me seria infiel, Me decía mientras ya tomaba desde la botella de Brandy.

Finalmente dieron las cinco de la mañana, la borrachera se me estaba pasando, pero la rabia y el coraje aun seguían presentes, estaba parado en frente de la ventana en donde se veía que en cualquier momento llegaría el amanecer.

Vi que un extraño auto negro, por lo visto muy costoso se aparcó enfrente de mi casa, de donde claramente puede ver a dos personas al parecer se estaban despidiendo muy cariñosamente, segundos después salió la que era mi esposa, vestida de como una cualquiera, me fui directamente al encendedor de la luz, para sorprenderla.

**-se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar, y con un idiota que seguramente te está esperando porque no he escuchado el ruido del motor….-**Encendí la luz justamente cuando ella puso pie dentro.

-**No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia...-**Aparentemente estaba molesta, el molesto debía ser yo que cuando llega a su casa su esposa no esta.

-**Desde que eres mi esposa-**Le grite de lo molesto que estaba

** -Mira que tarde te acordaste que tienes esposa, "Querido"-**Nunca me había olvidado de ella,

**-No has respondido mi pregunta-**Le rete, furioso

**-No tengo porque responderte, hace mucho que ya no tengo esa responsabilidad-**¿Cómo que no tenía esa responsabilidad?, que se cree

**-Mientras siga siendo tu marido la tendrás-**Le dije a ver si lo entendia.

**-A pues en ese caso, te digo que ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!, no deseo seguir a tada a ti-**¿Qué?

-**¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-**Logre decir,

-**Lo que escuchaste-**Me Dijo como si fuera un retrasado -**Ya lo solicite, así que te ahorre un trámite ahora solo encargate de firmar, mi abogado te hará llegar la demanda en unos días-**

-**Y que te hace pensar que firmare, para que corras a los brazos de tu amante-**Dije soberbiamente

** -A pues no sé,,,, pero yo supongo que tendría que ver algo con una tal Irina, -**¿Cómo fue que se enteró?

-**¿Cómo sabes de ella? –** Había siendo un tan cuidadoso respecto a ellas.

**-** **Eso es lo de menos, además no te preocupes nunca te he sido infiel, pero ya no más quiero rehacer mi vida, ya que contigo solo he perdido el tiempo, no me interesa más estar a tu lado. Así que solo te pido que firmes el divorcio y cuanto antes mejor-**

**-Para tu información no firmare nada, porque yo me case hasta que la muerte nos separe, y eso es lo que pienso hacer, tu serás mi esposa te guste o no-**Nunca dejaría que se fuera con otro ella mía,

**-Dime porque eres tan masoquista, ambos sabemos que en este matrimonio no hay amor-**

**-Porque eso lo que a mí me enseñaron, y no pienso cambiar, solo porque tu quieres andar de zorra abriendo las piernas a la primera que te habla bonito al oído, porque eso de que me has sido fiel que te lo creo otro, porque yo no-**De repente sentí que su mano se impactaba con una fuerza que jamás creí que tuviera.

**-No te permito que me hables así maldito hijo de perra-**Justamente después del bofetada que me había dado, grito con tanto enojo.

** -Veo que te molesta la verdad-**Creo que un poco de verdades no le afectaban a nadie, pero todo lo que decía era por la rabia que tenia dentro

**-No tienes derecho a estar hablando así, cuanto tu eres el que tiene y ha tenido miles de amantes-**

**-Que no te das cuenta que yo soy hombre y tengo todo el derecho de buscar en la calle, lo que la fríjida de mi mujer no sabe darme-**

**-Eres un maldito bastardo Edward Cullen-**Vi en su rostro la intención de volver a golpearme pero esta vez fui mas rápido y tome su brazo antes.

**-En tu vida me vas a volver a poner la mano encima, perra-**

**-Te odio eres lo peor que me ha paso en la vida, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, pero sobre todo me arrepiento de haber amado a un ser despreciable sin alma y sin corazón como tu-** Ella comenzó a lloran, me partió el alma verla si pero la rabia que sentía era mayor

** -¿Bella estas bien?-**Pero este bastando que se creía para entrar a mi casa.

** -No, por favor sácame de aquí-**Lo único que me faltaba que ambos estuvieran riendo en mi cara

** -Aun no estamos divorciados y tu ya estas como perra en celo aun estando yo aquí, ¡Golfa!- **Brame hirviendo de coraje

**-En tu vida la vuelvas a insultar, estúpido- ** no vi venir su puño hasta que se estampo con suma fuerza en mi mandíbula haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y hijo de perra -**Ella no está sola, que te claro eso-**vi como ese bastado mal parido la tomaba de la mano para llevársela.

Me levante lo más rápido que puede, pero lo único que puede ver fue como el auto negro se alejaba mientras salía el amanecer. Cuando vi que el auto desapareció mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, en mucho lo que parece ser demasiado tiempo, no había dejado que salieran esas lastimosas lágrimas, adentre nuevamente a la casa, y lo primero que hice fue agar la botella más llena de licor que encontré, para después irme a la que era nuestra habitación, me derrumbe en la cama esa cama en donde habíamos hecho el amor incontables veces, donde la hice mía por primera vez.

Me empine la botella y comencé a beber de ella como si no hubiera mañana.

-**_Flash Back-_**

**_-Te vez hermosa con ese vestido… pero te aseguro que te verás mejor sin el…-_**_Susurre en su odio mientras yo la abrazaba por detrás, esta era nuestra noche de bodas, la cual sería la noche más perfecta del mundo._

_-**Oh Edward que cosas dices-**comenzó a temblar con el recorrido de mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo._

_-**Bells ya no aguanto mas quiero hacerte el amor-**La gire para que viera el amor y deseo que sentía por ella._

_-**Si Edward hazme el amor, hazme tuya-**Solo esas palabras bastaron para que yo comenzara a devorar sus carnosos y perfectos labios en un beso intenso, lleno de pasión, deseo, pero sobretodo amor, mientras que con mis manos buscaba el enorme cierre del vestido de novia, que llevaba mi flamante esposa. Logre abrir el cierre y se lo quiete sin pesarlo,, viéndola simplemente con su tanguita color banco además de las ligas que utilizaba para sostener sus medias…me excite de sobre manera, era una reacción tan rápida que solo Bella provocaba. Ella tanto de cubrir por vergüenza pero no se lo permití._

_-**No te escondas de mi eres hermosa-**Tome sus brazos y los separe un poco para acercarme a ella, estaba muy nerviosa. Tome con mis manos sus pechos perfectos para darle un delicado masaje dulcemente, robándole unos gemidos a mi esposa._

_Separe nuestros labios para que ambos pudiéramos tomar un poco de aire, y eso lo aproveche para besar su mandíbula, comenzando mi recorrido hacia su delicado cuello, paso toda mi lengua por este deleitándome con su deliciosos sabor…mmm fresas …mis favoritas… no me puede contener y la mordí ahí en donde se encuentra la yugular dejando una leve marca roja estaba seguro que mañana eso se convertiría en un gran chupetón, alegrándome porque cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta de ahora era mía, y solo mía._

**_-aaah- _**_Bells se quejó-**No es justo cómo es posible que tu si me marque y yo no...-**Protesto pero no la deje porque la volvía a besar. La tome de su muy bien esculpido trasero alzándola ella en embargo enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, lo cual provoco que ambos gimiéramos al sentir nuestros sexos rosarse incluso con las prendas aun puestas._

_La lleve a la que sería nuestra cama para siempre, la fui depositando lentamente temía que sí la dejaba con mucha rapidez se asustaría y era lo que menos quería._

_Una vez que ella estaba en la cama, no me quede con ella simplemente me puse nuevamente de pie, para comenzar a desvestirme lo más rápido que puede lo único que me deja puesto fueron los boxes yo deseaba que esa prenda me la quitara la que era mi esposa._

_Ella no se movió desde que la deje simplemente se dedicó a ver cómo me desvestía, y recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada llena le lujuria._

**_-Te gusta lo que vez cariño- _**_Ella no contesto solo desvió su mirada pero claramente sus mejillas te tiñeron de un color carmesí-**No avergüences es natural que yo te guste así como tú me gustas-**Me posicioné encima de ella, dejando la mayor parte de mi peso en mis codos, para que ella no lo sintiera, bese su cuello, después su clavícula, para ir a sus pechos los cuales bese, mordí y masajee nuevamente, pero fui viajando más llegue a su vientre en el cual repartí pequeños besos ya que sería ahí en donde crecerían nuestros hijos, porque eso si yo quería muchos pero muchos hijos, pero mi objetivo era ir aún más al sur, llegue al elástico de la tanguita que aun traía, pero no por mucho, la quite con una lentitud, junto con las ligas dejándola completamente desnuda y mi merced._

_-**Edward que haces… No…-**Bells se levantó un poco vi que su intención era detenerme, pero no se lo permitiría._

_-**Amor no te preocupes esta noche será perfecta… tu solo déjate llevar-** Sin dejar a que me respondiera, pase mi lengua por toda su entrada, lo cual género que gimiera muy alto, era el sabor más exquisito que había probado en la vida._

_Con mi lengua mis dientes y mis manos seguí dándole todo el placer que ella se merecía._

_-**Mas… Edward-**Logre decir entre jadeos y gemidos._

_-**Claro que si amor-**Comencé a bombear más fuerte en su entrada con mis dedos mientras que mi lengua y mis dientes estaba bastante entretenidos con su clítoris._

_-**aaaaaaa Edward-**Grito cuando llego al su clímax, me encargue de que no se desperdiciaran me lo bebí todo hasta dejarla completamente seca-**Wow Edward eso fue maravilloso-**Me dijo en cuanto se recuperó de su primer orgasmo de l anoche._

**_-Y eso que esto apenas va comenzando-__Me incorpore para besarla nuevamente en sus labios. Para este momento yo ya estaba completamente duro._**

_-**Edward no es justo que yo ya esté completamente desnuda y tú no-**Me sorprendió que Bells nos girara para que ella quedara arriba. Comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi miembro._

_-**Bells no me tortures así-**Creo que ella entendió lo que desea porque en se momento me quito mi bóxer, pero eso no era todo lo que yo quería._

_-**Claro amor te devolveré el favor-**Me tomo en sus delicada manos y yo solté un gruñido de satisfacción total._

**_-Bells antes quiero hacerte el amor-__Detuve sus movimientos antes de que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba._**

_-**Pero amor…-**La calle con un beso y volví a colocarnos, como comenzamos en un principio._

_-**Amor esta noche es para ti…. Ser en otra ocasión, tenemos toda la vida..- **La bese para que no protestara-**Compláceme-**No dijo nada solo asintió, nos besamos, acariciamos, nos tentamos, yo quería que ella estuviera totalmente lubricada para no hacerle tanto daño, después de un rato de jueguitos previos, lleve mi mano a su entrada y me die cuenta de que está muy húmeda, Fui separando un poco sus piernas para posicionarme, cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron fue la sensación tan deliciosa, pero claro que sería más delicioso estar dentro de ella. _

**_-Edward deja de jugar te necesito dentro-_**_Demando_

_-**Amor te dolerá un poco al principio pero después se pasara-**Le dije mientras entraba lentamente en ella, esto era tan putamente genial, era sumamente estrena que me costaba entrar, además de ser tan cálida_

_-**Aaaaayyy-** sentí una barrera que me impedía entrar a profundidad, así que empuje y la derribe llevándome su virginidad, Bella puso una mueca de dolor por la cual una lagrima resbala por su mejilla._

_-**Tranquila, no me moveré-**Use de todo mi auto control para no dejarme llevar._

_-**Ed ya paso el dolor necesito que te muevas-**Por un momento creí que moría por contenerme demasiado,pero Bells comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra, con eso fue suficiente para comenzar, lentamente el vaivén disfrutando lo, ella se aferraba y arañaba mi espalda como si temiera caerse, no soporte mucho tiempo, y pronto las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, y fuertes._

**_-Edward ma…asss rapiii…iido ma…sss fuerr..rrte aahh_**_- Me dijo y con mucho gusto la complací haciendo mis embestidas casi frenéticas, estaba al borde de la locura de tanto placer-**Oo..ohh sii…ii Ed..ddw..ward-** Ella había llegado el orgasmo me sentí complacido de hacer gozar de esa manera,_

_-**Oh Bella eres tan estrecha, siento que no podre más-**yo estaba a punto de llegar tras dos embestidas más llegue _

**_-Ed..ddw..ward-_**_ pero en esta ocasión lleve a Bells conmigo._

_-**Be…eell….lllla**- Gemí su nombre al sentir como mi semilla se vaciaba dentro de ella, será tan placentero que me derrumbe sobre ella, tratando de controlar mi peso sobre mis codos, pero era casi imposible…. cuando me logre recobrar trate de salí de ella …_

_-**No Edward quédate así, me gusta sentir tu cuerpo unido al mío, escuchar los frenéticos latidos de tu corazón, que solo laten por mi- **Bells me detuvo y por lo cual yo simplemente me quede ahí arredrándome a ella._

_-**Te amo-**Me dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida después de un día tan agitado_

**_-Te amo y te amare por siempre, mi Bells, porque desde ahora seres mía y de nadie más, duerme amor mío, que yo cuidare tus sueños-_**_me coloque a su lado para colocar la en mi brazos en donde no la dejaría ir nunca más, ella se acurruco en mi pecho, no dormir, me que quede observándola encantando de la mujer hermosa que tenía, ella me amaba eso me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo, no me di cuenta en que momento me que dormido pero con el amor de mi vida entre mi brazos…_

_-**Fin Flash Back-**_

Continuara...

* * *

**Que les pareció... ahora que opinan de Edward?**

******Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana (como le dije anteriormente,, no se que días)**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	5. Capítulo 5

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Pov Edward.**

Después de que Bella me cerrara la puerta en la cara me jure a mí mismo que nunca volvería a dejar a Bella, la reconquistaría así me costara la vida entena para volver a tenerla a mi lado como mi compañera, mi amiga, mi esposa y sobretodo como mi única amante.

No me moví de mi posición me queda ahí mirando al suelo esperando que por alguna extraña razón me abriera, que habláramos, que ella pudiera perdonarme, pero eso no sucedió durante toda la noche, al amanecer tenía que ir a la casa para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa porque hoy comenzaba un desafío que estaba dispuesto a ganar, me costara lo que me costara.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

No me atrevía a salir del departamento por temor a que "El" estuviera ahí afuera, aun no tenia claramente definido lo que quería para mi vida, solo estaba segura de tres cosas.

La primera; No quería volver a sufrir.

Segunda; Una parte de mí y no sabía que tan grande sentía una atracción por Demtri.

Tercera; aun estaba enamorada de mi esposo.

Sé que yo también había tenido bastante culpar en que nuestro matrimonio fracasara y llegara hasta donde se encontraba en este momento, ambos teníamos éramos los únicos responsables…. ¿Pero El realmente estaba arrepentido?... ¿Realmente quería que nos diéramos otra oportunidad como pareja?... ¿Pero si volvíamos a lastimarnos?... ¿Y si nuestro matrimonio estaba en destinado al fracaso?... Tenía miedo, no quería que ambos termináramos heridos en el proceso, pero también existía la posibilidad de que fuéramos felices como hace mucho tiempo lo fuimos…

Ring… Ring… Ring

El móvil me saco de mis pensamientos, no quería contestar, pero el maldito sonido de no dejaba de insistir…

Ring… Ring… Ring

-**Diga-**Arrg ya estaba cansada del irritante sonido..

-**Espero no te haya despertado Bella-**Era Jasper estaba apenado.

-**No para nada, ya estaba más que despierta-**Maldije para mis adentros.

-**Me alegra escuchar eso, porque ya es bastante tarde-**¿Tarde?... mire el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y efectivamente ya era muy tarde falta poco para las dos de la tarde.-**Te marcaba para darte una muy buena noticia, pero no puedo darte por la móvil, será mejor que nos vemos en la cafetería que está a una cuadra de tu departamento, ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en media hora?**

-**No me podrías adelantar un poquito-**Estaba curiosa por saber lo que tenía que decirme.

-**No… Esta es una notica que es imposible que te lo diga por móvil, será mejor que no comas ansias, además ni que te fuera a decir hasta dentro de mil años, solo es media hora-**Dijo en tono burlón.

-**Ok pero no tardes, nos vemos ahí **-Colgué sin esperar respuesta, porque tenía que darme prisa, salir y ver a mi amigo seria muy bueno para mi salud mental.

No demore mucho porque salí un faltando diez minutos para la hora acordada, el tiempo perfecto para irme caminado tranquilamente para despejar mi mente, y el aire fresco me ayudó mucho en mu rosto, iba tan distraída que no me di fije al cruzar la calle y por poco me arrollan pero gracias a Dios no pasó nada, cuando llegue a la cafetería estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza por lo que hace unos momentos me había pasado.

-**Bella por aquí-**Escuche las voz de Jasper que me hacia una seña para que me fuera a la mesa en donde él se encontraba.

-**Hola Jasper-**Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-**Hola Bells-**Me respondió el saludo-**Siéntate-**Me recorrió la silla para que pudiera tomar asiento y ese gesto me recordó que Edward era igual de caballeroso, o por lo menos lo había sido conmigo por un tiempo.

-**Y bien que es lo me tenías que decir-**Volvió a mí la enorme curiosidad.

-**Pues déjame decirte que eres toda una mujer libre-**¿Qué?

-**Como que una mujer libre… porque para eso… Edward…ten.. ten.-**

**-Si Bella Edward firmo los papeles del divorcio, me los hizo llegar esta mañana, Felicidades-**Edward había firmado, entonces todo lo que me dijo ayer en la noche había sido mentira como todo lo que salía de su boca.

-**Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?-**Mi mente era todo un cao, sabía que no debía creerle.

-**Pues esta mañana hasta mi casa, en donde se disculpó por la bestia que había sido contigo y me dio los papeles firmados, nada más... a por cierto aquí los traigo quieres verlos-**No me había fijado que el sostenía un sobre amarillo en donde suponía que esos documentos estaban ahí.

- **No así esta mejor...****Con que una mujer libre-**Pensé en voz alta, estaba segura que si los veía comenzaría a llorar, sintiendo una enorme tristeza, bueno ya la sentía.

-**Así es, ahora ya puedes comenzar a rehacer tu vida sin ninguna interferencia de su parte-**Me sonrió el claramente estaba más que feliz.

-**Claro… Jasper discúlpame me tengo que ir-** Me levante de mi asiento y salí de establecimiento sin despedirme de mi amigo, estaba segura que él me entendería, dentro de mi tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, por una parte de mi me decía que todo lo que había dicho Edward, pero la otra me decía que todo era mentira y la prueba de ello era que ya había firmado los papeles del divorcio, ahora ambos éramos libres, ahora ya nada nos ataba al otro, ya podíamos rehacer nuestra vida con quien quisiéramos, era muy posible que esa tal Irina lo hubiera convencido de volver con ella o cualquiera de las zorras con las que se revolcaba y yo podría rehacerla con Demetri o con alguien en algún momento o eso esperaba, camine varias cuadras sin tener un rumbo fijo, pensando en lo que haría con mi vida, era posible que me fuera de esta ciudad y comenzar desde cero, en donde nadie me conociera en donde quizá podría conocer el amor.

-**Hoda… tu no sabes en donde eta mi mami-**un pequeño no más de cuatro años me jalo del pantalón, cuando me detuve en una esquina.

-**No corazón, pero dime por dónde has caminado, quizá la encontremos-**Me puse a la altura del pequeño, era muy lindo tenía sus cabellito rubio, con una carita angelical y unos enorme ojitos azules como el oceano, los cuales me recordaron a Demetri.

-**pod aya-**El pequeño se volteó y me señalo una tienda de ropa.

-**Ven vamos, quizá todavía sigue tu mami ahí, seguramente debe estar muy preocupada por ti pequeño-** Lo alce para ir a donde estaba el lugar-** Y cómo te llamas-**

**-Me iamo Alec Mallory Vulturi- **Dijo muy sonriente el pequeño… Pero había escuchado bien ¿Vulturi?, tendría que ver algo con Demetri. Pero no le pregunte nada no quería perturbar al pequeño asi que solo me limite a entrar a la tienda, y en cuanto entre una mujer rubia, alta, con cuerpo de modelo, que al igual que el pequeño tenía unos ojos azules como el océano.

-**Oh mi amor, me asuste tanto-**Llego como una desquiciada y me arrebato al pequeño.

-**Yo lo encontré en la esquina, y de inmediato le pregunte por donde había caminado… y en cuanto me dijo lo traje para ver quien lo reclamaba-**Dije para que la mujer no pensara que yo tenía otra intención con el pequeño.

-**Muchas gracias, me has devuelto lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida-**Ella simplemente se aferraba al niño y lloraba, mientras me agradecía.

-**No tiene que agradecer yo haría lo mismo si tuviera hijos-**No sé porque sentí una enorme tristeza al decir lo último.

-**¿Cómo no tienes hijos?... Ya se, tu marido no quiere-** No ser pero creo que en su voz había cierta preocupación.. pero por Dios apenas tenía veintisiete años, ni que fuera una anciana-**Perdona no quería ser grosera… Santo Dios pero si que soy grosera, no me he presentado soy Irina Vulturi-…**

**Continuara**

* * *

**Chicas lo se este capítulo es muy corto... pero no se desesperen el lunes tienen actualización...**

******Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	6. Capítulo 6

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Pov Edward**

Sentía que había pasado toda una eternidad desde que me fui del departamento de Bella, para ir a mi casa y llevarle los papeles del divorcio a Jasper el abogado de Bella, y el que hasta hace unos años era uno de mis mejores amigo, pero claro a él como a todas la personas que están a mi alrededor las aleje por criticar mi estilo de vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían razón, había sido el imbécil más grande del mundo, que digo del mundo del universo entero, pero lo remediaría, por esa razón estoy aquí parado enfrente de la puerta de Bella, tocando como un desesperado pero nada ella no salía, quizá no estaba en casa, si posiblemente ella está en la boutique, tenía que ir inmediato tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella.

Ring…Ring… Ring..

Sonó mi móvil, apresuradamente lo busque por mi bolsillo para sacarlo.

-**Diga-** tenía la estúpida esperanza que fuera Bella.

-**_Eddy.. me tienes muy abandonada, cuando vienes a verme-_**Esa era la voz que en mi vida quería volver a escuchar.

-**Irina creo que quedó muy claro cuando termine contigo, ya no quiero volver a saber de ti, entiéndelo-**Le grite por el móvil esperando que entendiera que no quería saber nada mas de ella.

-**_Pero Eddy, sabes que yo te amo, por esa razón me divorcio de Félix para poder estar contigo…-_**Volvió a su tono meloso.

-**Pero yo no me divorciare por ti, yo quiero estar con mi esposa, y es con la única con la que quiero tener una familia, así que te ruego que me dejes en paz, lo nuestro fue un error que ahora estoy pagando muy caro, así continua con tu vida-**Le dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-**_Con ella nunca serás feliz, porque ella no sabe darte lo que tu anhelas, porque si la quieras como dices no habrías buscado afuera lo que se supone tienes en casa…. (Alec en donde estas)-_**_Escuche que le habla a alguien más… quien sería ese tan Alec… bueno me compadezco de el por tener una relación con esa mujer tan loca y tan posesiva-**Oh Edward ayúdame, no encuentro a mi hijo**_**-**¡Ella tenía un hijo!

-**Como que tienes un hijo-**

-**Yo te dije que tenía un hijo, pero tú nunca me escuchabas, Edward por favor ayude, es lo único que tengo –**Ella ya estaba llorando de angustia de no saber dónde estaba su hijo

**-Mira eso es lo menos, mejor dime en donde estas para ayudarte a buscarlo, pero después de eso olvídate de que existo-**Colgué una vez que ella me dio la dirección en donde se encontraba y como era su hijo, durante el trayecto me fui fijando en las personas que pasaba en la calle buscando al pequeño, a pesar de todo aún seguía sorprendido de ella tuviera un hijo , no recordaba el que ella me lo haya mencionado, sabía que estaba casada, porque cuando nos conocimos en una fiesta que organizo su familia, la gran e imponente familia Vilturi, Aro el líder de ese clan además también éramos socios en muchos negocios, claro siempre legales, ya que él estaba metido en la mafia, razón por la cual era bueno tenerlos como aliado y no como enemigo.

En el durante el trayecto no vi ningún pequeño desorientado, ni tampoco a alguien que lo llevara de alguna manera sospechosa, llegue donde estaba la dichosa tienda, y entre pero cuando entre me quede estático ahí estaba Bella con Irina la cuál tenía un pequeño entre sus brazos.

-**¿Bella que haces aquí?-**Fue lo único que podía decir.

-**La conoces Eddy-**Pregunto Irina un poco confundida.

-**Claro que la conozco ella es mi esposa-**Bella no dijo nada.

-**Es ella tu esposa-**Lo dijo en tono de desprecio.

-**NO!-**Grito Bella, Irina y yo, además de mucha gente que están disfrutando de la función que estábamos dando-**NO Edward tú ya no eres mi esposo, firmaste los papeles del divorcio o no lo recuerdas-**se volteo a donde estaba y me encaro muy enojada.

-**Si pero yo quería que habláramos…**

**-Eso lo dudo, porque estás aquí en donde ella seguramente te cito, que poca vergüenza tienen ni porque esta su hijo pueden contener su calentura-**Me interrumpió, nos miraba con reproche y desaprobación-**Por un momento pensé que habías cambiado, incluso pensé en dar una oportunidad a lo nuestro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera sido una locura un fracaso rotundo-**Se fue caminado a la salida, le detuve.

-**Amor eso no es lo paso… déjame que te explique-**

**-Suéltame, en tu vida me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima Edward Cullen-**Se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre.

-**Bella por favor tenemos que hablar, te juro que no es lo que estas pensando, y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Irina ella me llamo para que le ayudara a buscar al pequeño, con ella no tengo nada ver… por favor créeme-**Me puse de rodilla rogando que me creyera, porque era la verdad.

-**Eso no es cierto, Edward si tú fuiste el que me llamo para quedarnos de ver, claramente dijiste que podíamos dejar Alec con mis padres, para tener un poco de intimidad nosotros-**Esta vez fue Irina quien abrió la boca, solo para decir mentiras y arruinar lo poco que hice dudar a Bella.

-**No digas mentiras… Bella por favor no le creas.. Esas solo son blasfemias para impedir que tu dudes de mi-**Me levante para que me viera a los ojos así ella se daría cuanta de que decía la verdad.

-**No es mentira y lo sabes-**Grito con despecho Irina detrás de nosotros.

-**Ya cállate- **Voltee para gritarle en su cara pero lo único que logre fue hacer llorar al niño.

-**Ves lo que provocas…. Ya amor… ssshhh-**Ella trataba de controlar al niño.

-**Bella por favor, vamos a otro lado para hablar sin que nadie se meta para distorsionar la verdad-**Le pedí con el corazón, pero en sus ojitos veía la duda.

-**Edward no se…- **

**-Por favor… Si aún no me crees después de hablar no me crees dejare de interferir en tu vida, para que la rehagas con quien tu más quieras-** La interrumpí sabiendo que ya había plantado la duda en ella.

-**Está bien, solo espero que esta vez sí cumplas con lo que dices- **La tome de la mano y salimos de ahí antes de que ella cambiara de opinión, la lleve a donde estaba el auto estacionado, nos subimos.

-**Comienza a hablar antes de que me vaya-**Dijo en un tono muy cortante.

-**Preferiría hablar en otro lugar, te juro que no tardaremos mucho en llegar-**La mire con ojos suplicantes.

No dijo nada más, ni yo tampoco, la lleve fuera de la ciudad a un lugar en donde ambos conocíamos muy bien.

-**Al parecer manipulas tus cartas a tu antojo-**Pensé que ella lo había olvidado, hace años que no venía con ella.

-**No solo trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, vejémonos-** Salí lo más rápido posible para abrir su puerta, pero ella fue más rápida y se bajó antes de que yo llegara.

-**Ven vamos-**La iba a tomar de mano pero la quito y comenzó a caminar por el sendero para después meterse a lo que era el pequeño bosque, estaba más que claro que aun conocía el camino y simplemente comencé a seguirla.

Caminamos a aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta llegamos al prado, nuestro prado… En donde habíamos pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos, fue ahí en donde declaramos nuestro amor, fue ahí en donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y claramente fue ahí en donde yo le pedí que fuera mi novia… Fue ahí en donde comenzó nuestra historia en donde dio origen a todo.

-**Bien ya llegamos, vas a hablar ¿sí o no? -**Ella seguía molesta.

-**Muy bien, si es cierto que firme los papeles del divorcio, pero no porque ya deje de amarte sino todo lo contrario, quiero reconquistarte, que tu vuelvas a confiar en mí, quiero que vuelvas a amarme, quiero volver a ser el único que pueda tener tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus suspiros, quiero ser el único que pueda ocupar tus pensamientos, tus sueños… Bella por favor no créeme…-**Volvi a pedírselo de rodillas, no importaba cuanto veces me humillara, si lograba que ella me perdonara y entendiera lo mucho que yo estaba arrepentido.

-**Edward el problema es que cuando hablas así, haces que mi mundo de vueltas, es verdad que yo te he amado como a nadie en el mundo, pero tu fuiste matando todo ese amor cuando te ibas con todas esas golfas, cuando te burlabas en mi cara… Que crees que sentía las veces que te vi con otras, de eso tu nunca te diste cuenta, porque siempre me iba antes de que me vieras, no sabes las veces que hablaron a mis espaldas, todos esos murmullos que decían que nunca fui lo suficiente mujer para retener a mi lado a un hombre, no Edward tú no te enteraste de la miles de noche que pase llorando preguntándome que tenían ellas que no tuviera yo, me hiciste sufrir cada que llegabas de muy de madrugada tomado después de haber estado con cuanta tipa se cruzara por las piernas, y si no fuera poco también me tachaste de lo peor, con todas esas palabras me di cuenta que para ti solo había sido una más en tu lista pero la mas idiota que termino enamorada y enredada en un matrimonio que me di cuenta que no quería, no Edward no quiero volver a sufrir, no Edward todo lo que sale de tus labios es mentira- **Comenzó a llorar.

- **Te juro que desde hace meses que no he vuelto a eso… sabes que el día que me dejaste, yo pensaba rogar tu perdón, está dispuesto hasta arrastrarme por todo mundo con tal de que volviéremos hacer lo mismo, si también sé que ese día te dije cosas horribles pero nada de lo que dije fue cierto, todo lo dije porque estaba tomado e hirviendo de celos al verte con ese tipo, moría de la rabia al saber que habías estado con otro hombre, no sabes lo que me arrepiento de todo lo que dije esa noche… Bella dame la oportunidad para demostrarte que esta vez es verdad, Déjame entrar a tu vida y construirte un mundo ideal, déjame tocar tu corazón, no lo quiero lastimar, sé que es delicado****, deseo estar en tu camino  
e iluminarte los pasos. Quiero supervisar tus sueños y así poder contemplar que existo en ellos, pero sobre todo quiero demostrarte que tú eres la única que se encuentra en los míos, porque todos los días te susurrare al oído que tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad-**Ella solamente lloraba.

-**No Edward, no sigas hablando, no quiero seguirte escuchando-**Me levante y necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta que yo realmente estaba diciendo la verdad.

-**Bella mira me a los ojos, ellos te dirán que no miento, ellos te podrán decir lo cuanto te amo con todo el alma, porque sabes que ellos son la puerta al alma y mi alma grita porque la tuya este siempre con nosotros-**tome su rostro entre mis manos para que nuestro contacto visual no se rompiera…

**Pov Bella**

Me quede sumergida en esos pozos esmeralda que siempre me había gustado, no sabía si creerle después de lo que había pasado hace unas horas, con todo lo vivido en los últimos años, pero en su mirada había sinceridad…

-**No Edward aun no estoy lista…-**Gire mi rostro cuando vi que en cualquier momento sus labios estarían sobre los míos, en estos momento estaba muy confundida para confundirme aún más.

-**No te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-**Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y les dejo un lindo beso.

**Pov Irina**

Quién diría que hoy conocería a la tipa esa que mi Eddy tenia por "esposa", no les duraría el gusto de eso yo me encargaba..

-**Hola hermanita, donde esta mi sobrinito consentido-**Genial ya llego el idiota de mi hermano.

-**Demetri, Alec está en su cuarto, te quedas a cenar-** Entro en la cocina en donde yo estaba. Ahora me recoerdaba el porque le había dado el juego de llaves de mi casa.

-**Claro, deja ir a ver a Alec le traje unas estampas de esas caricaturas que tanto le gusta ver-**Me dijo mientras subia las escalera en busca de Alec.

Cuando escuche que entro en el cuarto de mi hijo, corrí a buscar mi celular.

-**Hija cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, estas bien-**Oh mi papi siempre tan protector

-**No papi necesito que me ayudes a solucionar un problema-**Yo sabía que Aro Vulturi, mi papi arreglaría cualquier cosa.

-**Claro que si hija, solo dime quien es-**Ese era mi papi…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que es pareció...¿Creen que Bella lo perdone?, que les gustaría... ****Nos leemos el fin de semana.**

**A otra cosa, se que muchas están molestas porque tengo la historia en status complete... les pido una disculpa pero por el momento no la pondré como en proceso porque si lo hago, estoy segura de que no la terminare, me comprometo mas cuando la pongo como terminada aun sabiendo que no... espero me comprendan no me gustaria dejarlas con la duda de saber en que termina este lío jeje**

******Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	7. Capítulo 7

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Pov Bella**

-**Mis ojos se sienten dignos, honorados y perplejos al ver tu apacible belleza-**Edward me dijo en mi oído mientras comíamos en un hermoso parque, él había insistido tanto de que fuéramos de día de campo. Desde el día que me había pedido perdón en el prado, yo había aceptado a darle una nueva oportunidad, pero iríamos muy despacio, si ambos queríamos que esto funcionara eso era lo necesitábamos.

-**Edward por te gusta hacerme sonrojar-**Pregunte mientras baja la cara por culpa de mis mejillas rojas como un jitomate.

-**El sonrojo de una mujer es lo más hermoso, porque en el demuestra lo que siente sin decirlo-**Me puso sus cálidas manos en mi rostro y lo levanto para que nos viéramos a la cara-**Pero definitivamente no como los ojos en donde está la venta al alma, en donde yo puedo ver la pureza que llevas por dentro y que por idiota no supe aprovechar -**Fue acercando su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros alientos se cruzaron y mientras más se cruzaban yo comenzaba a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, que en ese momento estaban más que incongruentes. Nuestros labios están a milímetros de que se juntaran y besarnos.

-**Lo siento tanto-**Edward se alejó bruscamente de mi para darme la espalda-**Prometí que esperaría a que tu estuvieras lista para un paso tan importante en nuestra relación… espero me disculpes-**Seguía de espaldas al parecer estaba tan avergonzado por su actitud que no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-**Edward no te preocupes por eso, además no tienes que disculparte por algo que también yo estaba a punto de hacer, sabes que estoy muy confundida pero a pesar de todo quiero pedirte una cosa-**Lo tome de los hombros para que volteara tenía que ver sus hermoso orbes verdes esmeraldas.

-**Sabes que lo que me días será tuyo, así sea el que yo me vaya para siempre de tu vida, aunque yo me muera de amor-**En sus ojitos se veía claramente que estaba a punto de soltar el llanto, en todos estos meses había visto llorar a Edward muchas veces y eso me partía el corazón el verlo así porque yo aún lo quería, porque al verlo hacia que mi corazón se me acelerara o se me detuviera en cualquier momento, cuando me tocaba podía sentir claramente la corriente eléctrica que provocaba el simple rose de su cuerpo con el mío.

-**Quiero pedirte que me beses-**Prácticamente se lo rogué.

-**¿Estas segura?-**En su miraba se encontraba la duda.

-**Si Edward, pero si tu no quieres, no importa-**Tenía miedo de rechazara, quizá el ya no sentía lo mismo, tenía miedo de que todo fuera como antes, que todo fuera una farsa para lastimarme, pero también quería que el me besara que sintiera en ese beso todo lo que sus ojos me gritaban.

-**Cómo no voy a querer si es lo que estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabes cuánto los he extrañado-**Volvió a tomar mi rostro en sus manos y fue acercando hasta que en nuestros labios quedo un inexistente centímetro de separación, había olvidado lo que sentía el tener sus labios sobre los míos eran tan suaves, tan dulces, eran simplemente perfectos porque se amoldaron a la perfección a los míos como si fueran estuvieran hechos para permanecer ahí para toda la eternidad.

El beso fue tierno, sin ninguna doble intención, una danzan tan suave tan lenta que nos permitía disfrutar uno del otro.

-**Wow ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida-**Dijo en cuanto nos separamos debido a la falta del maldito oxígeno.

Yo solo asentí, claro que estaba de acuerdo de que había sido maravilloso, poco a poco las dudas se van desapareciendo aunque muchas se aferraban a mi mente.

-**Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no me gustaría que comenzara a llover con nosotros aun aquí-**Finalmente hable.

-**Claro pequeña vayámonos-**Se lento de la manta en la que estábamos sentados.

-**Como me llamaste-**Había escuchado bien.

-**Pequeña-**Respondió en automático.

-**No me llamas así desde que éramos novios en el Instituto-**Y de eso eran años, muchos años. Bueno quizá no tantos pero si ya tenía rato.

-**Perdóname si no lo vuelvo a decir si eso hace que te incomodes y lo que menos quiero es eso-**El término de poner las cosas en la canasta en donde habíamos llevado las cosas.

-**No claro que no me incomoda solo me sorprendió el que me volvieras a llamarme así, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado-**No pesen las cosas, simplemente las dije.

-**Como había de olvidarlo, si tú eres mi pequeña, el amor de mi vida que estoy dispuesto a recuperar cueste lo que me cueste-**Nuevamente lo tuve tan cerca que por un momento vi en sus ojos la intención de volver a juntar nuestros labios, pero no se lo permití porque retire mi rostro antes de que lo hiciera.-**Lo entiendo-**Dejo que un largo suspiro cayera de lleno en mi cara logrando que me comenzara a marear, necesitaba alejarme de él lo antes posible.

-**Gracias-**Deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire su delicioso aroma dulzón.

Nos fuimos rumbo a mi departamento, al parecer el estaba más que tranquilo porque no dijo nada y en su rostro podía ver claramente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo por mi parte estaba confundía y no dejaba de pensar en todas las emociones que hace un momento había sentido al tacto de sus labios con los míos.

-**Quiera que nuestro andar fuera más lento para así poder seguir contemplándote y admirando lo hermosa que eres tanto fuera por dentro-**Me dijo una vez que llegamos al edificio en donde se encontraba mi departamento.

-**Gracias por todo, descansa-**No me atreví a mirarlo simplemente me limite a entrar en mi fortaleza, que fui grosera al cerrarle la puerta en las narices, estaba segura que él me comprendería, llegue al sillón en donde me desplome, estaba muy cansada estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando recordé que el se había quedado con las cesta en donde estaban mis cosas, me levante lo mas rápido que me permitió mi cansado cuerpo, pero mi sorpresa fue que cuando abrí la puerta para ir en busca de Edward me di cuanta que la cesta estaba afuera de mi puerta, él la había dejado ahí, la tome y le lleve dentro quería lavar los trastes para dejar todo en orden, la lleve a la cocina para comenzar con mi tarea domestica, metí la mano para sacar las cosas pero antes de que mi mano tomara cualquier cosa de las que se encontraban dentro, mi mano se topó con un extraño pedazo de papel cuando lo saque me di cuenta de que era una carta.

**_Mi adorada Isabella,_**

**_Me arrepiento de todo el daño que te cause cuando aún éramos marido y mujer, reconozco que fui el mayor culpable de todo lo que paso, también sé que soy el peor bastardo que pueda existir en este mundo porque en lugar de arreglar las cosas de la manera correcta, me fui por el camino fácil, logrando que me odiaras, me aborrecieras, se también que deseabas te nunca más volver a saber de mí, y acepto todo, Pero así como acepto cada uno de mi erros quiero volver a conquistarte, que vuelvas a confiar en mí, que me puedas volver a entregar todo ese amor que no supe apreciar porque lo más deseo es atesorarlo como el fino y delicado que es. No será nada fácil y con gusto aceptare el reto porque sé que aun en el fondo de tu corazón aun sientes algo por el mío. Aunque lo sientas sea odio y rencor no dejan de ser sentimientos fuertes, pero lo que más deseo es tu felicidad, y si no está conmigo felizmente te dejare para que realices todos y cada uno de tus sueños con esa persona…. Aunque yo me muera por dentro aceptare…._**

**_Por favor nunca olvide que te "Amo"_**

**_E.C_**

Mi corazón palpito tan deprisa que por un momento pensé que me daría un para cardiaco, no era posible que con unas simples palabras escritas por el provocaran ese efecto en mí, quizá no todo estaba perdido. Quizá teníamos una nueva oportunidad que el destino estaba regalándonos para ser felices.

Volví a sentarme en el sillón en donde prácticamente flotaba en mi propias nube, cuando sonó el teléfono pero no tenías ganas de contestar a nadie, no quería que me quitaran la felicidad tan enorme que sentía en ese momento.

**_"En este momento no me encuentro en casa, pero déjame un mensaje y con gusto responderé a tu llamada…Bella se puede saber en dónde estas… bueno en cuanto escuches este mensaje por favor comunícate es urgente, tenemos que ver los últimos detalles para la pasarela que tenemos que llevar a cabo en Inglaterra… bye-_**_Esa era Alice.. como puede olvidar que teníamos que ver los últimos detalles, pasarela era dentro de tres día y aún faltaban alguna cosas de vital importancia._

Inmediatamente llame a Alice y Rose para que termináramos esos detalles, prácticamente me pase hablando por teléfono mas de dos horas pero valía la pena, al fin nos daríamos a conocer internacionalmente y eso me hacía muy feliz, ahora que ya teníamos todo listo para el día del desfile, podía dormir tranquilamente…

**Tres días después…**

"Voletos… Listos

Equipaje…Listo

Bolsa con documentos.. Listo…

Ducha…amm será cuando llegue, ahora me tengo que ir si no me dejara ese maldito avión" pensé mientras tomaba mi maleta y mi bolso para salir al aeropuerto el vuelo estaba programado para las siete de la noche, se suponía que tenía que esta dos horas antes, y para mi desgracias ya solo faltaba cuarenta minutos para que el avión despegara sin mí. Salí corriendo a la calle y para el primer taxi que paso, gracias a Dios no había tanto tráfico en el centro porque llegue en veinte minutos, aun me faltaba veinte, por lo cual corrí… corrí aunque estuve a punto de caer varias veces, pero afortunadamente eso no paso. Aborde el avión aun con cinco minutos de sobra, uff pensé que no sería capaz de lograrlo pero lo hice, ahora solo tendría que soportar dieciséis horas de vuelo, pero en primera clase supongo sería más cómodo.

Estos días habían sido muy ajetreados con todo esto, pero al fin podría dormir tranquilamente durante el vuelo y así fue, prácticamente dormir acepción de que me desperté en unas ocasiones para ir al baño, como para pedir algo de comer a los sobrecargos.,

Una vez que el avión aterrizo recogí mis maletas para ir mi hotel y darme la ducha que necesitaba con urgencia.

A las ocho de la noche ya estaba relajada, bañada, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico me quedaba como una segunda piel a mi cuerpo además de que era strapless y llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, peinada, maquillada en pocas palabras ya estaba lista para ir al evento que comenzaba a las nueve, tenía que irme desde antes para supervisar que todas las cosas estuvieran en orden para que salieran perfectas era de vital importancia dar una imagen seria y formar al momento de trabajar para que nos tomaran enserio como empresa. Cuando llegue un establecimiento en donde se daría lugar al evento en la entrada ya se encontraban un sinfín de paparazzis que en cuanto se detuvo el auto en donde viaja comenzaron a disparar miles de flashes en mi dirección, me detuve a dar varias cortas entrevistas pero cuando mi tiempo limitado el grupo de seguridad que habíamos contratado para protegerme entro en acción abriendo paso para que pudiera acezar dentro del hermoso edificio con acabos del siglo XVII.

El evento comenzó pasando diez minutos de la hora establecida, y todo porque a la modelo que empezaba había llegado un poco tarde pero después de eso todo estaba saliendo magnifico, yo me dedicaba a entrar y salir de entre los camerinos, cuando termino el evento muchas de las invitados le habían encantados los modelos que teníamos varias compras aseguradas, sabía que cuando mis amigas y socias se enteraran de este gran paso saltarían, gritarían y llorarían de la emoción, prácticamente ya las estaba imaginando.

Estábamos en la recepción después de la demostración de lo que era toda nuestra mercancía.

-**No sabía que te encontraría aquí, porque de lo contrario hubiera llegado desde ayer-**Una vos muy familiar dijo detrás de mi..

-**Demtri, per que gusto verte, mejor dime que haces tu aca-**Me arroje en sus brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo de oso.

-**Pues vine a acompañar a mi hermana a ver la pasarela y tu-**Me dijo en cuanto lo solté de mi agarre.

-**Pues yo soy nada menos y nada más que la organizadora de este evento, bueno no del todo pero si-**Le di mejor sonrisa, me alegraba tanto el que el estuviera aquí, tenía tantas cosas que habar con él, porque siempre me daba un consejo que me hacía pensar mejor las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-**Mira pues qué casualidad, además me alegra el encontrar una cara familiar entre este mundo de gente, además estas muy hermosa esta noche-**

-**Gracias- **Baje un poco el rostro para tratar de esconder el sonrojo de mis mejillas-**Si a mí también me alegra la noche el que tú estés aquí-**No sé qué me volvió a impulsar para volver a arrojarme en sus fuertes brazos en los cuales me sentía tan protegida.

-**Sabes estaba pensando que ya que solo tu y yo estamos aquí…..-**Estaba muy nervioso claramente se veía, por la forma de pasar su mano entre su cabello negro-**Lo que deseo decir es ya que estamos los dos por estos rumbos, podríamos ir a conocer mejor la ciudad que te parece-**

-**Me encanta la idea-**

-**Genial, no te gustaría bailar un rato-**Me tendió su mano

-**Por supuesto-**Nos fuimos a la pista de baile en donde había muy pocas personas pero el ambiente era bastante alegre, bailamos, reímos y platicamos por un largo rato, olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor.

-**¿Te parece si vamos por algo de tomar?-**Me dijo una vez que nos dispusimos a irnos a una mesa a tomar un poco de aire.

-**Si muero de sed-**Lleve mi mano derecha a mi garganta en donde prácticamente estaba más seca que el desierto del Sahara.

-**De acuerdo no te muevas de aquí en un segundo vuelvo-**Me tomo de las manos y deposito un delicado beso, tal acto volvió a sonrojarme, estaba feliz, no que tenía Demetri que me hacía sentir muy bien a su lado, en lo que volvía yo me dedique a ver a todas la personas que disfrutaban tranquilamente de la fiesta unos platicaban, otros tomaban, y había otros que están bailando, me sorprendió ver a una pareja tan entretenida en su baile que me dedique a observarlos, bailaban muy bien, no podía ver sus rostro por falta de iluminación, pero cuando una de las luces dio en sus cabezas, mi mundo se derrumbó, ahí estaba Edward con su amante de turno, zorra Irina, prácticamente comiéndose, quise llorar por lo idiota que había sido al volver a creerle, por pensar que entre nosotros aún existía la posibilidad de una solución, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, que todo lo que salía de su boca no eran más que mentiras-

-**Ya estoy aquí….¿Princesa que te pasa?-**Demetri estaba abrazándome tratando de consolarme.

-**Demetri por favor sácame de aquí-**Le pedí entre sollozos

-**Claro vamos-**Me tomo de la mano y salimos rumbo a no se donde, yo solo sentía este enorme dolor en mi pecho.

-**Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel-**Me pregunto una vez que estuvimos en un taxi

-**Si-**Logre decir entre el nudo que tenía entre la garganta y los sollozos

No dijo nada más después de que le dimos el nombre del hotel al conductor, Demetri como buen caballero que era me ayudo a bajar del taxi una vez que había pagado al chofer y me acompaño a mi habitación, al parecer se dio cuenta que ya no podía sostenerme por mi misma así que me tomo en brazos para poder llegar a la habitación, una vez dentro me llevo a la cama y me deposito con una delicadeza que desconocía.

-**Bueno princesa ya estamos aquí… me retiro para que puedas descansar-**Fue inclinando su rostro para dejar un tierno beso en mi frente, pero antes de se retirara, me aferre a su cuerpo.

-**No por favor no me dejes-**Alce mi rostro para buscar el suyo y besarlo con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo

-**Princesa que haces-**Me dijo una vez que separamos nuestros labios.

-**Demetri por favor ayúdame a olvidar… ayúdame a no volver a recordarlo, ayúdame a borrar sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, ayúdame a que sacarlo de mi mente para que nunca vuelva a pensar en él, ayúdame arrancarlo de mi alma y de mi corazón, por favor-**Volví a besarlo…-**Quiero ser solo de ti, pertenecerte, reclámame como tuya…..**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que les pareció...¿Creen que Demetri acepte?...**

******Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Pov Edward

Ya tenía todo listo para ir a alcanzar a Bella en Londres claro ella no lo sabía, quería sorprenderla podríamos ir a cenar, o simplemente a conocer la ciudad estaba seguro nuestra relación prosperaría, eso me hacía sentir mejor, ya estaba por salir del mi departamento cuando escuche que tocaron, seguramente me entretendrían eso hizo que me molestara no deseaba llegar tarde con el amor de mi vida.

-**Hola Edward-**Sonó una voz sumamente grave ya tenía bastante tiempo sin oírla.

-**Buenas tardes Aro-**Alce la mano para saludarlo de manera educadamente como siempre que lo veía.

-**Pero pasa-**Me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar el antes de entrar le hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas para que se quedara en afuera.

-**Gracias-**Entro sin pensarlo dos veces se llegó a sentar en el sofá.

-**Bueno Aro a que debo tu visita-**Me senté mientras le decía de manera cortante.

-**Seré breve…-**Saco de su chaqueta una foto-**Mírala-**Enfoque mí vista en la fotografía y casi grito de horror al ver de quien era.. era mi Bella caminado por la calle y en ella se podía ver una enorme sonrisa.

-**Se puede saber qué haces con una foto de mi esposa-**No alcance a gritar pero si mi voz estaba más que alzada

-**Sería mucho si no alzas la voz podemos hablar como personas civilizadas, primero que yo sepa esa ya no es tu esposa por lo que me entere te pidió el divorcio y tu gustoso se lo diste para disfrutar plenamente de tus actividades extramaritales….Pero también me acabo de enterar que eres amante de mi hija-**Claramente podía ver que él estaba más que enojado.

-**No Aro te equivocas Irina y yo no somos nada, hace mucho que dejamos de vernos…-**

**-Eso es lo de menos, lo único que no te voy a permitir es el que hayas usado mi hija para satisfacer tu calentura momentánea, a ella la respetaras y le responderás como hombre…**

**-Usted no es nadie para venirme a dar órdenes a mi casa, y segundo yo jamás jugué con su hija, ella sabía las reglas del juego así que no soy responsable de nada-**Grite con mucho coraje, pero él ni siquiera mostros ninguna emoción en su rostro solo que

-**No Edward no te equivoques, tu eres responsable de lo que a ella le pasa, y por eso tú te encargaras de hacerla feliz, si me llego a enterar que la has hecho sufrir o la veo derramar una lagrima por tu culpa, ella-**Señalando la fotografía de mi Bella-**Pagara las consecuencias-**Al decir lo último en su rostro se mostró una mueca burlona.

-**No te atrevas a tocarla maldito hijo de puta-**Me levante furioso con la única intención matarlo por pensar en hacerle daño mi Bella, Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, alguien me tomo por la chaqueta y me jalo hacia tras volviéndome a sentar en el sillón de una manera violencia, en eso pude ver al gorila que Aro tenia por guardaespaldas, En que puto momento se adentró a la casa.

-**Ha Ha, creíste que siquiera pudieras respirar cerca de mí, para eso está Félix que se encarga que la basura se me quiera subir-**Se levantó y el mastodonte con el nombre de Félix me levanto sosteniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda mientras Aro se acercaba a mí en una posición bastante intimidante tengo que reconocer-**Mira Edward esto no es juego, mira como otro de nuestros negocios, tú haces feliz a mi hija y yo no le hago nada a tu… "Querida ex-esposa", en donde todos ganaremos algo… a por cierto dentro de un mes es la boda, no te preocupes por nada que yo ya lo tengo resuelto tu solo encarte de llevar su miserable existencia y si me entero que le eres infiel a mi hija como a tu ex-mujer, te cortare… aquello para que no tengas ningún otro hijo… A se me olvidaba Felicidades vas a hacer padre-**

**-¿Padre?-**Pregunte incrédulo cuando el animal de Félix me soltó.

-**Ups creo que mi hija aun no te había dado la noticia, ya sabes ninguna lágrima, adiós futuro yerno -**En su rostro no quitaba la sonrisa burlona.

Un hijo… un hijo mío y de…. Irina… no… no eso esto no podía estarme pasando no ahora que deseaba recuperar a Bella y formar una familia con ella como muchas veces lo planeamos cuando fuimos novios, que deje caer nuevamente en el sillón, No podía creerlo ¿cómo?... bueno el como si lo sabía pero aun así era imposible yo siempre me había cuidado jamás había tenido relaciones con nadie si no había condón de por medio… Irina tenía que darme una explicación además hace varios meses que no compartía intimidad con ella, si estuviera embarazada de mí ya tendría mínimo como de tres a cuatro meses de embarazo… y el día que tuve que verla por la pérdida momentánea de su hijo no se veía como una mujer embarazada sino todo lo contrario, tengo que verla y terminar con toda esta mierda de una vez… tomo mi móvil y marque el número de esa zorra despreciable que a base de chantaje me quería tener a su lado.

-**Irina donde estas… necesito verte… como mierdas es que estas embarazada…-**Solté de golpe con todo el coraje que sentía en se momento.

-**_Hola si yo también me alegro de saber de ti-_**

**-Deja esas estupideces para otro momento… y Responde a lo que te pregunte-**Rugí por el teléfono.

-**_Cariño ese tema no para hablarlo por móvil, además el avión esta por despegar y tengo que colgar… si quieres saber a dónde voy será como sumar dos más dos Eddy-_**Inglaterra… en donde esta Bella-**_Por el silencio creo que ya lo sabes… nos vemos allá amor-_**Y sin más colgó… yo seguí con el móvil en el odio, pensando quizá ella iría a decirle a Bella que estaba embarazada y que estaba obligado a casarme con ella a menos de que se me ocurriera un plan para detener ese estúpida amenaza de Aro.

Tome mi maleta que tenía casi en la puerta y salí rumbo al aeropuerto tenía que hablar con Bella antes de que Irina la hiciera, la única ventaja que estaba a mí favor, sabía dónde estaría hospedándose Bells.

Durante el vuelo estaba ansioso por llegar, por llegar a tiempo antes de que Irina pudiera contar su venenosa versión. Una vez que el avión toco tierra fui el primero en salir y recoger mi maleta, para dirigirme donde Bella estaba…Cuando llegue al hotel v¡ como ella salía extremadamente guapa, con vestida con un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico le quedaba como una segunda piel a su hermoso y escultural cuerpo le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, peinada perfectamente, maquillada casi natural, estaba más que hermosa, estaba maravillosa. Era obvio que no podría hablar con ella así que le dije al chofer que siguiera al auto que la llevaría al evento, una vez que supe donde era el evento me regrese al hotel para reservar una habitación para tomar un baño y vestirme correctamente. Una vez listo con el traje de etiqueta para entrar al evento, me dispuse a ir donde era.

-**Hola Eddy veo que no me equivoque, ya estás aquí-**Me susurro al oído la chillona voz de Irina

-**Y como no he de estarlo si el amor de mi vida está aquí, coordinando el evento del año en Londres-**Cínicamente dije para hacerla rabiar.

-**Pues ella no te necesita porque está muy ocupada-**Me hizo una seña para que viera a la dirección que ella estaba apuntado, solo para ver al Bella en brazos de otro hombre, mejor dicho el mismo hombre que la había defendido cuando estuve a punto de golpearla. Cerré los puños creo que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos de todo el autocontrol que estaba tratando de tener para no ir y golpearlo hasta matarlo por poner sus asquerosas manos en Bella

-**Mejor dime que es lo que tú haces aquí-**La tome para ir a bailar con ella, pero no por gusto sino por poder ver más de cera a Bella.

-**Esto es un evento para que una se haga de una lencería decente, además compre unos conjuntitos solo para ti-**volvió a susurrarme al oído, para después estampar mis labios con lo de ella, de una manera casi violenta, no le respondí el beso solo espere a que ella se diera cuenta que mis labios nunca volverían a reaccionar con nadie más que con Bella.

-**Ya terminaste-**Dije una vez que su rostro se alejó del mío y me limpie la boca con el dorso de mi mano, gire mi rostro en donde se suponía que estaba el amor de mi vida pero no la vi, comencé a verla por todo el lugar pero nada… camine por todos lados buscándola pero nada…. Oh Bella donde estas...

**Pov Demetri**

Desde que Bella había salido del evento no dejaba de llorar, estaba casi inconsolable, cuando estábamos ya en sus hotel me di cuenta que en cualquier momento se caería y lo menos que yo deseaba era que se lastimara aún más, así que la tome en brazos para llevarla su cama

**-Bueno princesa ya estamos aquí… me retiro para que puedas descansar-**La deposite con toda la delicadeza que sabía que ella se merecía, pensaba que si la dejaba con un poco de fuerza sería capaz de romperse, para mí era una muñequita de porcelana que no deseaba que nadie la tocara.

-**No por favor no me dejes-**Me dijo mientras dejaba un beso en su frente, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque de inmediato me beso con tristeza con desesperación, con angustian, pero sobre todo con dolor.

-**Princesa que haces-**Dije una vez que separamos nuestros labios para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

-**Demetri por favor ayúdame a olvidar… ayúdame a no volver a recordarlo, ayúdame a borrar sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, ayúdame a que sacarlo de mi mente para que nunca vuelva a pensar en él, ayúdame arrancarlo de mi alma y de mi corazón, por favor-**Me volvió a besar…-**Quiero ser solo de ti, pertenecerte, reclámame como tuya…..-**Nos besamos con pasión con deseo bueno con por lo menos yo la besaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella, si estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi en el club, a pesar que en mirada se veía sombría y triste, estaba seguro que yo podría devolverle la luz a sus ojitos de un tono chocolate eran simplemente hermosos.

-**Esos es lo que más quiero en la vida… que seas mía… mía en cuerpo y alma, no sabes lo mucho que te amo-**Dije mientras recorría su delicado cuello mientras me posicionaba sobre ella tratando de poner todo mi peso en mis codos para que ella no tuviera que soportar nada de él.

**-Entonces no solo me lo digas demuéstramelo porque es lo que deseamos los dos-**Su melodiosa voz se volvió más ronca por el deseo que nuestros cuerpos sentían por el del otro.

Mientras nuestras bocas danzan, mis manos viajaban desde el norte hasta el sur de su cuerpo, ella comenzaba a desabrochar con bastante desesperación.

-**Eres tan hermoso-**Me dijo mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa recorriendo mi torso. Mis manos también deseaban recorrer su tersa piel así que la levante los suficiente para encontrar el cierre de su vestido para poder quitárselo y poder contemplarla completamente, una vez sin la estorbosa prensa la volví a recostar en la enorme cama en donde estábamos ambos.

**-No mi vida tú eres hermosa-** Lo único que estorbaba para que pudiera verla completamente era diminuta tanguita negra que llevaba.

**-Creo que aun estas muy vestido eso es injusto-** Me tomo por los hombros y nos dio la vuelta para que ella quedara encima de mí.

Me termino de quitar la camisa junto con el saco y la corbata que lleva, arrojándolos a alguna parte de la habitación, nos volvimos a versar pero en esta ocasión fue ella quien recorrió mi cuello provocando que de mi garganta salieran gemidos y gruñidos además de palabrotas porque ni cerebro no pensaba con claridad con una tremenda erección en mis pantalones que deseaba por salir o recibir un poco de atención.

**-Creo que tu amiguito quiere jugar-**Me acaricio por encima del pantalón por un largo rato cuando pensé que me correría detuvo sus movimientos lo que hizo que la frustración de apoderar de mí, cuando estaba por reclamarle me desabrocho mis pantalones y de un tirón me los quito junto con el bóxer, mi entrepierna lo agradeció bastante, sin esperarlo me tomo entre sus manos y comenzó masturbarme.

**-Princesa tienes que parar por favor-**Tenia que detenerla antes ya que no seria capaz de seguir soportando por mucho rato.

**-Es que acaso no te gusto?-**Pregunto temerosa por mi respuesta.

**-No es eso, no quiero terminar así, quiero terminar dentro de ti-**La volvía a besar para girarnos y quedar como en un principio, para quitarle la única prende que nos separaba, recorrimos el cuerpo del otro con nuestras manos y boca disfrutando uno del otro.

Fui abriendo sus piernas lentamente y me posicione entre ella.

**-¿Estás segura?-** le pregunte antes de terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

**-Si, y quiero ser tuya cuanto antes, no puedo esperar más,-** Me dijo para besarme con intensidad, lo cual era una gran invitación

**-Te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi-** Le dije introduciéndome lentamente disfrutando del maravilloso momento que jamás pensara que llegaría

Me quede quieto un momento hasta Bells comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra buscando más fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, con eso fue suficiente para comenzar, lentamente el vaivén disfrutando del momento, ella se aferraba y arañaba mi espalda como si temiera caerse, no soporte mucho tiempo, y pronto las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, y fuertes.

-**Demtri mas rápido, más fuerte aahh-**Me dijo y con mucho gusto la complací haciendo mis embestidas casi frenéticas, estaba al borde de la locura de tanto placer-**Oo..ohh sii Demmmtriiiii**- Ella había llegado el orgasmo me sentí complacido de hacer gozar de esa manera, yo estaba a punto de llegar

-**Bellllllaaa-** Gemí su nombre tras dos embestidas más llegue derramando mi semilla dentro de ella, será tan placentero que me derrumbe sobre ella, tratando de controlar mi peso sobre mis codos, pero era casi imposible…. cuando me logre recobrar salí de ella y me coloque a su lado para colocar la en mi brazos en donde no la dejaría ir nunca más-**Wow eso fue increíble, no sabes cuánto te he amado-**Coloque un casto beso en sus labios

**-Si fue increíble, espero se vuelva a repetir-**Nos volvimos a besar, haciendo que mi amiguito volviera a cobrar vida.

**-Pues comencemos no quiero dejar a una bella dama insatisfecha-**Comenzamos nuevamente esa danza que nuestros cuerpos conocían tan bien. Nos quedamos dormidos hasta altas horas de la madrugada una vez que estuvimos satisfechos unos del otro, ese momento era el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

**Pov Bella**

Me desperté poco a poco seguramente ya era mas que tarde y yo aun en la cama me removí un poco pero unos fuertes brazos lo impidieron,así que abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme a un tierno y dulce Demetri profundamente dormido, haciéndome recordarla la maravillosa noche que me había hecho pasar este hombre, me sentía tan bien después de mucho tiempo sin acción...

-**Buenos días princesa-**Demetri me espanto porque pensé que aun dormía.

**-Buenos días dormilón-**Deposite un besito en sus labios, pero el intensifico el beso.

**-Antes de continuar... quiero hacerte una pregunta-**Rompió el beso dejándome con muchas ganas y no precisamente del beso.

-**No puede esperar para mas al rato-** El negó con la cabeza.

**-Te prometo que cuanto mas rápido tu me des una respuesta yo seguiré con lo que estábamos haciendo-**Gruñi

-**Entonces dime-**Le dije muy molesta.**  
**

**-Bellas sabes que te amo.. y que me encantas... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ...**

**Continuara****…**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Pov Demetri**

**-Flashblack-**

_**-Y cómo te ha ido con el asuntito que te encargue-**__ Esto era el colmo ni un hola podía decir._

_-__**Así padre yo hola yo también te he echado de menos-**__Dije con gran cantidad de sarcasmo en mis palabras._

_-__**Demetri no estoy para tus estupideces, y ya dime, ¿has logrado llevártela a la cama?-**__Mi padre siempre tan sutil._

_-__**No padre aun no lo hago-**_

_-__**Y quiero saber qué es lo que estas esperando, que ella corra para meterse en tu cama como las putas que acostumbras visitar…**_

_**-Eso no es de su incumbencia-**__Le grite pero en el mismo instante me arrepentí._

_-__**Quien te crees para hablarme así niño malcriado-**__Llego hasta en donde estaba y me abofeteo-__**Ahora escucha bien lo que tienes que hacer porque de lo contrario tu madre pagara las consecuencias…**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Me siento el ser más despreciable que ha existido a lo largo de toda la vida, todo por culpa de mi padre y sus malditos negocios en los cuales estoy, al principio me pareció divertido el tratar de conquistar a la rival de mi hermana solo por molestarla, pero me he dado cuenta que ella es una mujer increíble, linda, pura, tierna, cariñosa, atenta, divertida, era la mujer que cualquier hombre podría caer perdidamente enamorado sin darse cuenta, por eso soy un bastardo, pero no puedo evitarlo soy malo por naturaleza además de que no quiero ver sufrir a mi madre. No puede dormir a pesar de estar cansado, amando a esta maravillosa mujer que tenía justamente entre mis brazos y que en este momento seguramente ya había despertado, por eso cerré mis parpados tratando de simular. Pero lo que más quería era disimular enfrente a mi padre lo enamorado que estaba de la que se suponía era la desgracia de mi querida hermana.

**-Buenos días princesa-**Dije ya pasado un rato en que sentí su intensa miranda sobre mi rostro

**-Buenos días dormilón- **Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos en un tierno beso, pero yo no quería eso yo quiero más como el buen egoísta que soy

**-Antes de continuar... quiero hacerte una pregunta- **Dije justamente rompiendo el beso además ambos necesitábamos recuperar el aliento.

**-No puede esperar para más al rato- **Pregunto en un lindo puchero.

**-Te prometo que cuanto más rápido tú me des una respuesta yo seguiré con lo que estábamos haciendo- **Escuche un ligero gruñido de su parte que me hizo sonreír

**-Entonces dime-**Creo que alguien estaba un poco molesta pero sabía perfectamente como quitarle el enfado

**-Bella sabes que te amo… y que me encantas... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- **Por favor di que sí, porque si cumpliere con la orden que me dio mi padre y se me facilitaran las cosas.

**-Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no puedo, no quiero que esto se arruine como lo que paso en mi… en mi matrimonio, dame tiempo dejemos que las cosas fluyan como tengan que fluir, sin presiones por parte del otro.-** En su voz claramente podía detectar el dolor que sentía.

-**En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya no tiene sentido que siga aquí-**Me levante de la cama, estaba seguro que con ese pequeño chantaje, Dios como me odiaba a mí mismo

-**Deme por favor no lo tomes así, yo te quiero mucho, has estado en los peores momentos de mi vida, pero te juro que solo será un pequeño tiempo solo para ordenar mis sentimiento-**Me tomo del brazo para detenerme pero yo era más fuerte y me solté de inmediato.

-**Exacto Bella yo he estado solo por momento, pero no te das cuenta que de que deseo más que eso, quiero estar siempre a tu lado cuando más me necesite, quiero que por quien suspires sea yo y no tu ex, quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero ser más que tu pañuelo de lágrimas-**Me dolía tener que hacer esto, pero no podía hacer nada, hasta que encontrara una forma de enfrentar a mi padre.

-**Y sabes lo que me encantaría corresponder a tus lindos sentimientos pero no puedo, aun no estoy lista para una relación seria pero poder hacer esto-**

**-"El me encantaría" no me es suficiente-**Termine de vestirme y salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el demonio.

**Pov Bella**

Simplemente contemple como salía Demetri, ahora me doy cuenta de que todos los hombres son iguales, también me doy cuenta que tengo la misma suerte para encontrar el amor, pero como una ves lo dije jamás volveré a ser burla de nadie debo quererme más, ya he comenzado a ser una mujer fuerte, ya no más la tonta que se cree todo lo que le dicen al oído. Me levante de necesitaba un buen baño tenía que relajarme y la única forma que conocía hasta el momento era tomar una tranquila ducha, estaba por entrar cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta seguramente era Demetri que había pensado bien la cosas y como buen caballero que era me pediría una disculpa por la forma en que se había comportado hace unos momentos. Así que simplemente tome la bata que estaba colgada en la puerta del baño.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?- **Definitivamente no era la persona que espere.

-**Bella!-**Dijo emocionado al verme como si una enorme preocupación se hubiera quitado de su ser- **Me alegra tanto que estuvieras bien-**Sin aviso se abalanzo sobre en un fuerte abrazo de oso, no sin antes "accidentalmente" cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-**Eso no contesta lo que te pregunte-**Con toda la fuerza de que era capaz mi pequeño cuerpo lo aleje lo más lejos que pude.

-**Estoy para asegurarme que estas bien, te amo tanto que temo que te suceda algo y yo no esté ahí para salvarte, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú existas-**En esa mirada verde que tanto amé, decía que era verdad todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-**Edward por favor no digas cosas que no sabes si son verdad, porque lo que yo recuerdo todas esas palabras que me has dicho solo han significado soledad para mí, así que te pido que salgas de aquí-**Le señale la puerta y me gire para irme, si el no de iba me iba yo aunque fuera para la recamara.

-**Bella por Dios no digas esas cosas, yo sé que un tiempo no fui lo que tú te merecías, pero he cambiado, el solo recordar todo ese dolor que yo sentí cuando me dejaste cuando pensé que me habías sido infiel con el tipo eso, yo simplemente me quería morir... Bells por favor volvamos a construir nuestro arcoíris de ilusiones, déjame demostrarte que he cambiado... -**El me abrazo por la espalda por lo cual todo lo que estaba diciendo era en mi oído, logrando que volviera a sentir esa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, lo peor era que su respiración ahora estaba en mi cuello, junto con sus brazos que me acaban tanto a él, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, al sentir su muy bien trabajado cuerpo, ya casi había olvidado la sensación que me hacía estremecer el tenerlo tan cerca, habían pasado años desde la última vez que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron juntos.

-**Entonces no hables y demuéstramelo-**Me gire y lo bese con toda la pasión contenida o mejor dicho frustrada, sé que esto era injusto porque para mí ahora solo era para pasar el rato, sinceramente es pagarle con la misma moneda.

-**No sabes lo que había estado esperando por esas palabras Bella-**Me alzo lo necesario para que puediera enredar mis piernas en su cadera, sintiendo lo feliz que estaba por nuestra pronta acción, nos llevó a la recamara en donde hasta hace unos momentos había compartido con Demetri.

-**Por lo visto no pierdes el tiempo…-**Dijo en tono burlo-**Pero no me importa porque fue antes de que me diera la oportunidad que tanto deseaba-**Me miro directamente a los ojos, para que yo pudiera darme cuenta que lo estaba diciendo enserio-**Ahora quiero borrar todo rastro que él ha dejado en ti, borrare todos sus besos, sus caricias que ha dejado en tu piel….-**Me deposito en la cama y sin dudarlo me quito la sabana con la que me había envuelto para abrir la puerta, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced.-**Eras, eres y serás siempre la mujer más bella de este universo-**Se colocó sobre mí y volvió a unir nuestros labios. Con solo sus besos me hacía ir hasta el cielo.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxígeno pero eso no le impido separase de mi piel sino que siguió por mi mandíbula, para seguir por mi cuello, hasta mi pechos se entretuvo un gran rato jugando con ellos, en cambio yo solo disfrutaba cada nueva sensación que él me producía, nuevamente fue subiendo sus labios para poderme besar apasionadamente, y comenzaba a sentir cierta rigidez en su entrepierna, lo cual hizo que me calentara más, haciendo que arquera mi espalda para poder tener más contacto con su piel, me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo... así que sin más sentí como una de sus manos se colocaba en mi sexo haciendo que diera un brinco, al sentir sus largo dedos de pianista explorando con suma delicadeza toda esa parte de mi tan necesitada por un poco de atención, oh esos dedos a comparación con los de Demetri que eran más pequeños, No ya basta de pensar en Demetri en estos momentos en los que sentía que explotaría.

**-Eddd…dwaa..rr..dd nooo jue..egue..sss asiiii aaahh-**Apenas pude decir no tenía mucha coherencia mis pensamientos lo sentía por todos lados- **Edward no soporto más, te necesito a hora!-** Le dije en tono de orden pero ya no podía seguir con esa tortura. No se dé donde saque las fuerzas necesarias para que ambos levantáramos lo suficiente para poder quitarle todas esa prendas tan estorbosas que me impedían tocar piel que tanto necesitaba. Así que jale su camisa haciendo que algunos botones salieran volando en diferentes direcciones

-**Alguien está muy ansiosa-**El muy maldito estaba riéndose de mi necesidad que el mismo estaba generando en mí.- **Pero para mí tus deseos son ordenes**!-Me dijo con voz ronca se levantó de la cama para terminar de quitarse la camisa, los pantalones junto con le bóxer, los zapatos junto con los calcetines, una vez en las misma condición que la mía, volvió a colocarse sobre y con una de sus manos comenzó a separar mis piernas paro colocarse justo en mi entrada cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron los dos gemimos de puro placer, se fue introduciendo lentamente disfrutando de cada segundo que lo hacía, sentí cierto malestar, Dios no recordaba lo grande que era Edward, nada en comparación con Demetri que no es por nada pero la tenía más chica. Por consecuencia Edward se detuvo y me miro con preocupación.

**-¿Estas bien?, te he hecho daño-**Realmente está preocupado.

**-No, solo es un deja que mi cuerpo se acostumbre al tuyo, **Le dije.

**-¿Segura?-** Su cara de preocupación no cambio hasta que asentí con la cabeza.

-**Sí, ya tenía tiempo sin tenerte dentro de mí que es como si fuera la primera vez-**moví mis caderas en contra decirle que necesitaba que continuara, y con eso el entro hasta el fondo, los gemimos el par se sentía tan bien ahora está disfrutando lo que en tanto tiempo no pude, era tan placentero me sentía completa, Edward comenzó el vaivén lentamente disfrutando pero yo quería más y sabía que el también

**-Edd..dw..aaa…rr..rdd ..ss raaapi..iid..ooo-** Trate de que fuera lo más entendiblemente pero con todas esa sensaciones era casi imposible y como había dicho anterior mente cumplió mis deseo y comenzó hacerlas más rápidas y fuertes estaba feliz de lo bien que lo hacía, llevo una de sus grandiosas manos a donde estaban unidos nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a darle unos ligeros pero muy placenteros pellizcos a mis clítoris haciendo que me retorciera como un gusano de tanto placer.

**-Edward!-**Grite en el momento en que llegue a mi primer orgasmo del día, sintiendo

**-aaahh a siiiii oohh... Bells me encanta cuando tus paredes me estrechan tanto como si quisieran ordeñarme... oh asiii, te voy a dar tan fuerte que recordaras cada vez que te sientes que yo he estado dentro de ti... -** Al parecer estaba dándome a entender que todo lo que decía lo cumpliría porque en ese mismo momento acelero el ritmo de las embestida a una velocidad casi inhumana... para mi todo se volvió borroso por culpa de todas las sensaciones que Edward me estaba haciendo sentir no faltaba mucho para que llegara a la mi segundo orgasmo del día...

**-Edward!-**

**-Bella-**gritamos nuestros nombres cuando llegamos a el orgasmo fue delicioso mi cuerpo se contraía en pequeñas convulsiones deliciosamente placenteras, el simplemente se dejo caer sobre mi, y en mi interior pude sentir como su semilla caliente se esparcía, eso era tan exquisito, me encantaba el poder escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón, su respiración irregular, podía pasar todo el día asi, sintiendo todo su peso en mi cuerpo, nos quedamos así unos instantes que para mi fueron los mejores de toda mi vida,, no quería que se moviera, pero cuando se recobro se fue levantando sin salir de mi,, me miro fijamente unos momentos, en los cuales me sonroje como hace mucho que no lo hacia.

**-¿Que pasa?**-Pregunte tímidamente, temiendo que hubiera hecho algo mal

**-No nada solo, es que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que digo mundo del universo, gracias por todo-** Eso me hizo sonrojar aun mas, y después me beso con ternura y mucho amor, cuando terminamos se fue colocando a un constado, cuando salió de mi me sentí vacía, pero el me acerco para acurrucarme en sus brazos.

**-Edward... quiero decirte que no porque hayamos tenido un momento tan excitante como el hace un momento... mmm volvimos a hacer pareja.. verdad-** Levante la cabeza para poder verlo.

**-Que es lo quieres decir Bells- **En su voz se oía claramente la angustia.

**-Pues digamos que seguimos siendo ex-..- **Me encogí de hombros, seguramente saldría molesto como Demetri.

**-Y que tengo que hacer para que seas mi novia?- **Ya me estaba levantando de la cama cuando unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron y no dejaron que me moviera mas de dos milímetros.

**-Eso yo no te lo puedo decir pero el tiempo lo hará-** Volvió a besarme haciendo que nuestro acto que hace unos momento estábamos haciendo...

* * *

** Pov Aro**

**-Ya has tenido bastante tiempo para conquistarla, ya son tres meses y nada ...Necesito que te cases con ella-**Que hijo tan imbecil y animal tengo que no entendía a la primera.

-**Pero porque es tan necesario que lo haga, padre-**Cuantas veces tenia que repetir lo mismo.

-**Porque tengo planes para esa puta de quinta, estoy seguro que pagaran muy bien por ella en uno de los mejores burdeles de Alemania, por eso necesito que te cases con ella, en un matrimonio falso, contrataremos un juez falso que los case, cuando al fin estén tan felizmente casados te la llevaras a Berlin de luna de miel, en donde la llevaras "accidentalmente" los asaltaran y a ella se la llevaran, entonces tu llegaras diciendo que murió y fin del asunto... tu seras libre para malgastarla como siempre lo haz hecho, ademas de que le salvaras la vida a tu madre... Tu hermana tendrá su venganza y yo ganare bastarte dinero por una puta... listo todos felices y con un beneficio-**Quizá y en el famoso accidente también me quitaba al estorbo de mi hijo bastardo. si Demetri venia de la deshora de mi querida mujer.

**-Entonces eso haré padre- **Pronto dejaras de llamarme así bastado.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Exactamente había pasado tres meses desde lo ocurrido en Londres,en los cuales habían estado llenos de muchas salidas por parte de Edward y Demetri las cuales era a desayunar, a comer, a cenar, a camina, por un helado, al parque, en fin no tenia tiempo para en mi...

Aunque pensando bien las cosas Demetri ha estado un poco raro... pero no me atrevía a preguntarle

-**Bella me estas poniendo siquiera un poco?- **Pregunto Alice... se suponía que estábamos checando unos nuevos diseños.

-**Perdón Alice, me distraje un poco-**Me avergoncé un poco.

-**Aquí están los cafés que me pidieron-**Entro Angela con dos tazas de café.

-**Gracias Ang-**no dejo las tazas en mi escritorio y se retiro.

-**Bien comencemos, yo estaba pensando que quizá es color...-**No alcance a escucharla porque salí corriendo al baño, o sino vomitaría sobre los diseños de Al. Una vez dentro del baño deposite todo mi desayuno de ese día dentro del retrete.

-**Bells estas bien, puedo pasar-**Una muy preocupada Alice gritaba detrás de puerta. No le conteste en ese momento sino me levante, me enjugue la boca y salí para calmarla.

-**Si Al, estoy bien, solo es el cansancio, sabes últimamente estoy muy canda solo quiero dormir todo el día tengo algunos antojos de cosas que no son muy comunes que digamos...-**

**-Espera... Estas diciendo antojos raros, cansancio y dormir ... Bells no estarás embarazada- **Alice me interrumpió ... espera que había dicho embarazada... pero como?.. bueno si sabia el como... pero eso era imposible... o no.

-**¿Embarazada?-**Pregunte incrédula.

-**Para salir de dudas iré a comprar una prueba casera a la farmacia que esta a unas cuantas calles no muy lejos de aquí, Bells no te vayas a ir a ningún lado ok-**Solo puede asentir con la cabeza,,, y si de verdad estoy embarazada, tendría un pedazito mio y de ... ¿Edward? o ¿Demtri?... si fuera de Edward solo esperaba que fuera un pequeño con el cabello cobrizo y ojitos verdes ... pero si es de Demetri me gustaría que tuviera su cabellito rubio y sus ojos como el mar... solo esperaba que no sacara nada mio...

**-Ya volví, ten has la de una vez-**Alice entro y me tendió una cajita color rosa, la tome y fui directamente al baño leí las instrucciones para ejecutarlas tal cual decía...-**Y bien ¿que salio?-**Pregunto una muy emocionada Alice

**-Tenemos que esperar de uno a tres** **minutos- **Respondí muy nerviosa.

Los segundos transcurrían tan lentamente como si quieran torturarme Alice y yo simplemente nos miramos todo el tiempo.

-**Bien ya pasaron mas de tres minutos que muestra-**Tome la prueba.

**-Positivo... Alice estoy embarazada-** En ese momento Alice corrió a abrazarme...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció?...¿Quien creen que es el padre?...**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y comprensión... aquí el noveno capitulo...**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**POV Bella**

**-Positivo... Alice estoy embarazada-** En ese momento Alice corrió a abrazarme y al instante comencé a llorar, pero esas lagrimas eran de ¿Felicidad?, ¿Angustia?, ¿Miedo?, no realmente no sabia el porque lloraba tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados- Alice ¿Ahora que haré?- Le pregunte aferrándome mas a su pequeño cuerpo.

-**Pues es fácil tienes que decirles las verdad a los dos, ambos tienen derecho a saberlo, ya que alguno de los dos es el padre de tu hijo-**Me dijo mientras nos separábamos para decírmelo de frente.

-**Y que les voy a decir... "Estoy embarazada, pero no se quien es el padre porque estuve con los dos casi al mismo tiempo"...-**

**-Pero aun si ellos tienen el derecho, no puedes ocultárselo y tampoco negarse lo-**

**-Esta bien pero entonces ¿que hago los junto a los dos o se los digo por separado?-**

**-Yo creo que seria mejor que sea por separado así veas la reacción de cada uno, seria mas fácil...-**

-**Si estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero a quien se lo digo primero?-**

**-Se suena mal, pero con quien estuviste primero, dice lo primero.-**Eso me tachaba como un zorra pero era la verdad yo me había comportado como toda una zorra.

-**Entonces primero se lo diré a Demetri... -**No estaba muy convencido de que el fuera el primero en enterarse, ya que últimamente se comportaba muy extraño, me daba la impresión que deseaba controlar cada paso que daba y con quien lo daba, en ocasiones se molestaba pero no sabia ocultarlo totalmente porque claramente me daba cuenta... en otras palabras se estaba convirtiendo en un ser muy controlador..

-**Muy bien ¿cuando se lo dirás?-**

**-Eso no lo he pensando, quizá dentro de un par de semanas-**

**-¿Un par de semanas?... Un par de semanas!... ¿no has pensando de casualidad decírselo el día del parto?-**Me dijo con demasiado sarcasmo en su voz.

-**Oye eso no suena nada mal, así podría saber con seguridad quien es el padre para solo decirlo a el- **Respondí con el mismo sarcasmo.

-**¿Si verdad?, sería mas fácil...-**en ninguno momento dejo el sarcasmo- **Pero recuerda que quizá ambos quieren estar durante el proceso del embarazo, no te has puesto a imaginar que alguno le gustaría estar presente en el momento en que que te tengas que hacer el primer ultrasonido para escuchar por primera vez su corazón... Isabella tienes que decirse le ambos lo cuanto antes si es posible hoy-**Me extendió el móvil para llamar a Demetri y decirle

-**Está bien se lo diere pero no por móvil,-**Dije mientras marcaba el numero que me sabia asombrosa mente de memoria-**_Demetri Vulturi al habla..._**

-**Hey, Demetri,habla Bella-**

_-**Hola mi vida, que tal ¿cómo has estado?**_

**_-_****Podría decirse que bien... este... ammm... mira...**

**-_Princesa esta bien, te noto tu voz muy nerviosa..._**

**_-_****Demetri tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, ¿Podemos vernos hoy en mi departamento?-**

**-_Claro, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero me gustara que fuera en otro lugar, mejor paso por ti a las siente a tu departamento -_**

**_-_****Perfecto, nos vemos entonces...**

**-_Hasta entonces, te quiero princesa-_**de los nervios no le conteste solo colgué y voltee a ver Alice que estaba al pendiente de todos mis movimientos.

-**Y que te dijo, si hablaras con el hoy o tu lado cobarde te convenció de postergarlo-**

**-Que graciosa Alice, pero no, tengo una cita con el esta noche, nos quedamos de ver a las siete- **Mire el reloj de muñeca y vi que apenas era la una de la tarde, no puedo creer que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me entere de que sería madre, que llevaba un hijo en mis entrañas, en mi vida me había visto con madre, los niño se me hacían lindos cuando no estaba llorando, aventaban comida u olían feo.

-**Bueno te dejo trabajar ….. y no sabes lo feliz que soy porque al fin seré Tía- **Volvió a abrazarme con demasiada alegría -** además eso si quiero ser la madrina de este pequeñín... -**Llevo su mano a mi hasta ahora plano vientre y lo acaricio con mucha ternura.

-**Claro que si amiga... tu serás la madrina... solo espero que Rose no se enoje...-**

**-Por Rose no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella- **me guiño el ojo antes de salir... por fin tiempo para pensar... me fui directamente al sillón que tenia dentro de la oficina y me desplome, no me di cuenta de que coloque mis manos al rededor de mi vientre como si estuviera acunando a mi pequeño. Todo mi ser lleno de ternura al saber que sería madre... Solo deseaba ser buena para este pequeño que venía en camino.

Me levante con el propósito de terminar todo el trabajo que debía estar listo para hoy, pero fue un caso perdido porque mi mente solo divagaba sobre cosas relacionadas con el pequeño, como de qué color pintaría su habitación, de rosa, o de azul,, quizá de amarillo o un color más claro,,, o quizá una combinación de tonos pasteles, o debería comenzar buscar cunas, carriolas, y repita... estaba totalmente ilusionada por lo todo lo que tengo que comenzar a hacer que no me di cuenta de la hora, ya eran las seis, o no, ye era demasiado tarde salí casi corriendo para el estacionamiento debía llegar lo antes posible, para que me diera tiempo de arreglarme antes de que llegara Demetri.

Me di una ducha rápida, me arregle con unos jeans negros ajustados, una bula un poco floja color gris, y nos tacones negros no muy altos solo lo sufrientemente cómodos como para dar una caminata.

**Toc…Toc… Toc…**

Tocaron la puerta justamente cuando me termine de maquillarme ligeramente, nunca me había gustado el ponerme plastas y plastas de maquillajes como las demás mujeres, pero sinceramente eso no iba conmigo… Salí corriendo para abrir la puerta.

**-Hola princesa-**Me saludo con un tierno beso en mejilla-** ¿ya estas lista?- **Me hice un lado para que el pudiera entrar.

-**Si solamente tomo mi bolso y nos vamos-**Genial ahora en donde había dejado mi bolso,,, como había llegando corriendo solo arroje las cosas que tenia cargando eso incluyendo mi bolso.

-**Me parece que lo has perdido-**Me dijo en tono burlón.

-**Bueno para que te digo que no, si es un si… -**El rió de mi respuesta- **Cuando llegue simplemente arroje las cosas sin fijarme jeje-**Dije mientras revisaba detrás del sillón.

-**Lo encontré...-**Grite una vez que lo vi debajo de un montón de cosas que estaban al lado del comedor.

-**Perfecto entonces ya podernos irnos-**Me dio una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento, había olvidado lo que en ocasiones Demetri me hacía sentir, tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma estaba enamorada de Él, pero jamás como he amado a Edward. Me ofreció su brazo y lo tome sin dudarlo.

* * *

**POV Demtri..**

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada, ella por su parte se dedico a ver paisaje que nos rodeaba y al mismo tiempo iba cambiando con forme avanzamos para llegar a nuestro destino. Yo por mi parte solo podía pensar, ya tenía en mis manos documentos y grabaciones como pruebas de casi todos los negocios ilícitos que Aro Vulturi tenía alrededor del mundo, pero en este momento no podía arriesgarme a que el hiciera algo contra mi madre, primero tenía que sacarla de ese maldito lugar de inmundicia en donde él la tiene prácticamente secuestrada, lo primero que debía hacer era ganare su confianza para eso tenía que obedecérselo con un perro fiel lo haría, aunque me hirviera la sangre por tener que hacerlo, debo también admitir que en este tiempo que he compartido con Bella me he llegado a encariñar con ella, la quería como una hermana pequeña a la sé que se deba de cuidar, mimar y querer con toda el alma, cosa que nunca he sentido por Irina ella siempre me ha despreciado, me ha hecho sentir la peor basura recordándome lo mucho que la quiere mi padre, si ella es la consentida en cambio yo siempre he sido su vergüenza…

**Flash Back**

_Me encontraba caminando rumbo a la casa que teníamos en el rancho de mi abuelo Marco, el papá de mi papá, nos habíamos ido a pasar las vacaciones de fin de cursos, aunque realmente mi padre había venido para ver unos negocios que necesitaba resolver con referencia al rancho… estaba muy feliz me encantaba el campo, porque aquí podía leer bajo un árbol, nadar el manantial que estaba cerca de la casa podía vivir aquí para toda la vida, aquí todo era tan puro y sin la contaminaciones que la ciudad nos ofrecía, era simplemente feliz, al igual que mi madre a ambos nos encantaba el campo, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi padre y de mi hermana ellos eran más de la cuidad mas, de por los objetos de valor en otras palabras eran más superficiales._

_-**Demetri, cuanto a que te gano a una carrera en caballo-**Grito mi hermana mientras se arcaba a mí, su gran idean no me emocionada en lo más minino, yo soy una persona más tranquila que prefiere leer un libro que andar por ahí corriendo de un lugar a otro._

**_-No Irina, yo prefiero hacer otra cosa, pero si tu desea…-_**

**_-No sabía que tenía un hijo tan marica que le da miedo subirse a un caballo-_**_Grito mi padre, desde la entrada de la casa…_

_ **-Claro que no le temo a los caballos, simplemente no me apetece hacer lo que propone Irina-**Grite molesto de que comenzará a decir que era un marica, o un delicadito como solía llamarme._

_-**Pues eso no me parece, siempre he sabido que era una nena, todo un mariquita, tu hermana siempre será mejor que tu….ha ha ha-**Me lo dijo en un tono burlo ese maldito tono que siempre utilizaba para humillarme._

_-**Pues les voy a demostrar que eso no es mentira…. Anda Irina vamos por los caballos-**Dije muy molesto y salí corriendo a donde estaban los establos._

_-**Nos puede ensillar dos caballos-**Dije al peón con la poca paciencia que tenia dentro._

_-**Claro que si joven Demetri, en un momento-**El peón fue hacer lo que le había pedido hace un momento._

_-**listo para seguir siendo un perdedor-**Me dijo Irina una vez que había llegado con mi padre el cual simplemente se rio por su comentario._

_-**Ya veremos quién es la que pierde-**Dije en mientras me montaba en el caballo y tomaba las riendas del animal para saliera del establo. Cuando voltee me di cuenta que mi padre se había montado en el caballo con Irina la cual no dejaba de sonreírme sínicamente._

_-**Que comience la carrera-**Grito mi padre y salió a todo galope, yo por mi parte los fui siguiendo, la carrera iba muy reñida hasta que los fui dejando atrás, estaba muy feliz de que al fin le iba a demostrar a ambos que podía ser bueno en algo, estaba por llegar hasta donde habíamos establecido que era la meta, pero el animal comenzó a enloquecer haciendo que perdiera el control y callera de él, lo único que me percate fue que cuando mi cuerpo calló, sentí un tremendo dolor en la entrepierna y todo lo demás se volvió negro…._

**Fin Flashback**

Si él nunca me ha querido pero no entiendo la razón de su desprecio hacia mí, y siempre busque tener su admiración pero lo único que recibí fueron sus malos tratos, sus humillaciones, hasta que al final de di por vencido y me dedique a desperdiciar mi vida, en vicios, aunque sin dejar de adorar al ser más limpio mi madre….

-**Hemos llegado a la nuestra primera parada antes de llegar a nuestro destino-**Me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad.

-**Me pregunto qué hacemos en una repostería-**Me pregunto bastante curiosa, mientras la ayudaba a salir de auto

-**No creo que vayamos a comprar tonillos aquí-**No puede resistirme hacer tal broma.

-**Oh, perdona por ser tan idiota-**Lo dijo bastante molesta me miro con gran odio, y se giro dándome la espalda… me acerque a ella y vi que estaba sollozando.

-**No… No... Bells solo fue una broma, perdón si te moleste… Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal-**La abrace por la espalda, era un estúpido…por hacerla llorar…

-**Oh .. Disculpa… no quería ser grosera contigo…-**Se volteo y vi que en sus ojitos decía la verdad-

-**No Bells no te disculpes, fue mi culpa por hacer comentarios tan ridículos-**Nos abrazamos y ella comenzó a tranquilizarse-**Disculpa, no deseo ser inoportuno pero aun debemos llegar a nuestro destino-**Le dije una vez que ella ya había tranquilizado.

-**Claro… Bien vamos por esos "tornillos"-**Dijo en tono juguetón… que raro Bella jamás había sido tan cambiante, seguramente eran los síndromes pre-menstruales.

-**Vamos-**Ofrecí mi brazo para entrar a la repostería…

* * *

**POV Irina**

Estos días habían sido lo peor un destre, por una parte Eddie no contestaba mis llamadas ni mucho menos mis mensajes, era un idiota, ya ni porque mi padre lo había amenazado y le había contando de mi supuesto embarazo, se preocupaba por mí, pero yo aun si lo amaba con todo mi ser, soñaba con convertirme en su esposa la madre de sus hijos en hacernos viejitos viendo crecer a nuestros hijos… pero para el eso nunca había pasado por su mente, y para colmo de planes mi padre había presionada al imbécil de mi hermano para que trajera a su "noviecita" a la casa, la zorra que había manipulado a mi amor para que me dejara… como odiaba a Isabella Puta Swan y no descansaría hasta que ella nunca mas pudiera volver a poner un pie sobre la faz de la tierra, era eso o me dejaba de llamar Irina Vulturi.

-**Señorita su padre me manda avisarle que su hermano y la señorita Swan acaban de llegar-**Ha Ha señorita de donde… si no es más que prostituta barata.

-**En un momento bajo-**Dije con indiferencia y termine de maquillarme…

-**Con permiso-**Dijo la mucama y se retiro.

Tome mi móvil y marque…

-**_Hola Irina como estas-_**_urrg como detestaba y odiaba esa voz._

-**James dejarte de tonterías, y pásame a mi hijo-**Dije en tono cansado y molesto.

-**_Ok.. Alec tu mami te habla-_**Escuche como mi ex-esposo llama a nuestro hijo.-**Oda mami-**como extrañaba a mi pequeño.

-**Hola amor, espero te estés portando bien con papa-**

** -_Bien, papi me complo udos nevos guegueste… aa y un edado de cocolate- _**_hay mi corazón, como extrañaba… pero tenía que dejarlo para conquistar a Eddie y asi poder los tres formar una familia._

_-**Que bueno corazón, sabes pronto iré por ti junto con tu nuevo papa para irnos a vivir todos juntos-**_

**_-Si vod a tever un nevo papi… mami te etaño… ved pod mi ya quero vel a mi nevo papi-_**_Dijo muy triste desde el otro lado del móvil._

_-_**Pronto muy pronto, pásame a tu papi-**_Ted papi-_

-**Bueno-**La tierna voz de mi bebe fue reemplazada por la gruesa y tosca voz de su padre.

**-James por favor cuida mucho a Alec-**Le pedí con toda el alma.

-**Claro que si, tu sabes que daría mi vida por la de mi nuestro hijo… Suerte... cuídate…-**No le respondí solamente espere a que colgara.

Termine de arreglarme y salí rumbo a donde estaban todos.

* * *

**POV Bella**

No entendía muy bien que estábamos haciendo en la casa del padre de Demetri, o por lo que me había dicho era para que lo conociera, estábamos en la sala de estar esperando a que su padre y su hermana se nos unieran para cenar.

-**Bells tranquilízate, te aseguro que ellos no te van a comer-**Demetri me tomo una de mis manos para que dejara de estarlas retorciendo como un gusano.

-**Estoy muy nerviosa, no entiendo muy bien él porque me quiere conocer-**Solté la palabras sin pensar muy bien.

-**El tiene curiosidad de por conocer a la mujer que me tiene arrastrando la cobija-**Dijo en un tono pícaro y divertido mientras fue acercando su rosto al mío.

-**Buenas noches-**Saludo una voz áspera.

-**Buenas noches padre-**Demetri se puso muy tenso.

**-Buenas noches señor vulturi-** Ambos nos levantamos como resortes, y dije enfoque mi vista mejor, puede ver con al famoso Aro Vulturi, sin duda era una persona mayor, pelo canoso, en vuelto en arrugas, sus ojos eran del mismo color que Demetri solo que en su mirada había suficiencia, arrogancia, y cierta oscuridad que me provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-**Pero que hermosa dama, tengo enfrente, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Aro Vulturi -**Tomo una de mis manos y se la llevo a su labios haciendo que me sintiera muy incómoda… sintiendo asco por el acto.

-**Isabella Swan… es un placer conocerle, hemos traído postre -**Dije lo mas amablemente que puede.

-**Buenas noches-**Esa voz chillona la reconocería en cualquier lado Irina.

-**Hija ve quiero presentarte a la novia de tu hermano-**Aro se había volteado para ver a su hija, y ofrecerle un brazo para que viniera a donde estábamos.

-**Querida Isabella, te presento a mi orgullo Irina-**Claramente se veía orgulloso y feliz-** Querida hija, ella es Isabella-**Cuando giro su rostro me vio con sienta maldad.

-**Padre no es necesario, ya no conocemos-**por un momento creí que su chillona voz me dejaría sorda-** Es un gusto volver a verte Isabella-**Me tenido uno de sus larguiruchos brazos.

-**Lo mismo digo-**Le devolví el saludo fingiendo una sonrisa… lo sé era una hipócrita.

-**Señor la cena ya esta lista-**Dijo el mayordomo.

-**Perfecto vayamos todos a cenar –**Aros nos indico que lo siguiéramos.

-**Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría pasar al tocador primero-**No se traía mi organismo urinario contra mí, pero en las últimas semanas el baño y yo nos habías vuelto grandes amigos. Si todo por el embarazo.

-**Claro querida, aaa Emily muéstrale a la señorita Swan donde puede ir al "tocador"- **Descaradamente se había burlado al decir lo último.

-**Padre no es necesario yo misma puedo hacerlo-**La persona menos deseada se "ofrecía" ayudarme-**Ven sígueme-**En su voz se podía distinguir el odio que me tenia, no dije nada simplemente me limite a seguirla-**Los baños de la planta abaja no sirven así que tendremos que ir arriba-**No preste demasiada atención a lo que me decía , porque me estaba contemplando la estructura de la casa, era muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas, subimos por unas escaleras que estaba divididas en dos en forma de medio luna cada una, el barandal era un extraño color dorado, del cual tuve que sujetarme porque el mármol que era el piso de las escaleras estaba muy resbaloso. Una vez arriba Irina mostro el baño lo cual le agradecí porque temía que en cualquier momento se formara un charquito debajo de mis pies…

Cuando Salí del baño Irina estaba esperándome afuera… sin dirigirle palabra alguna camine de regreso para volver a donde estaba Demtri y su padre vía tan concentrada en no caerme que no me día cuenta que Irina iba detrás de mí

-**Fue un gusto verte de nuevo zorra, pero lamento que sea la última vez, adiós perra púdrete en el infiero-**Dicho esto me volteé pero no me die tiempo porque sentí como me empujo haciendo que callera rodando por las escaleras… mientras rodaba trate de proteger mi vientre pero no resulto ya que comencé a sentí un enorme dolor... antes de que me golpeara en la cabeza con uno de los filosos bordes de un escalón provocando que todo se volviera negro….

* * *

**POV Edward**

Estaba acostando en mi cama, pensando en lo que quería hacer mañana, quería ir muy temprano al departamento de Bells y llevarla a desayunar, secuestrarla para vagar un rato por ahí, quería volver a ganarme su amor, su confianza deseaba volver a casarme con ella y jamás perderla, la cuidaría, protegería con mi vida si es necesario, velaría porque cada uno de sus sueños se hicieran realidad..

Ring… Ring..

-**Diga-**No me fije en el numero simplemente conteste.

-**Con el señor Cullen por favor-**Era la voz de una mujer,,, que raro.

-**El mismo al habla-**Conteste serio, pero con la curiosidad de saber quien podría ser.

-**Señor Cullen le llamamos de Hospital Seattle Center, para informale que su esposa esta internada-**Que Bella no

-**Dígame que le paso..-**Grite

-**Al parecer tuvo un accidente, rodo por unas escaleras-**Dijo en tono frio la mujer al otro lado.

-**Ok voy para allá enseguida-**Colgué y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, solo tome la cartera y las llaves del auto, maneje como un loco pero tenía que llegar lo antes posible…

-**Señorita me popdria dar informes de una paciente, su nombre es Isabella Cu… Swan… Isabella Swan-**La enfermera tecleo el nombre en el ordenador.

-**Si tenemos a una paciente con ese nombre al parecer sufrió una caída por escalera, provocando varios hematomas alrededor del cuerpo, dos costillas rotas, traumatismo lateral derecho en el cráneo y con una fuerte hemorragia interna por lo cual paso directamente a quirófano, por el momento no hay novedad, si gusta esperar en la sala de espera, el médico a cargo llegara en un momento para darle más informes-**Dijo y en cuanto termino volvió a concentrarse en el ordenador.

-**Gracias-**Fue lo único que pude decir, porque por dentro moría de miedo no quería que le pasara nada, cuando llegue a la sala de espera estaba casi vacía, solo un poco gente alce mas la cabeza para buscar un lugar en donde sentarme cuando lo vi..

-**Que le hiciste maldito-**Corrí a donde estaba y lo tome de la camisa.

-**Yo no le hice nada, fue un accidente-**En su mirada había miedo, y sinceridad.

-**Parientes de Swan.. Isabella Swan-**Cuando dijeron eso ambos volteamos a ver quién era, y vi a mi ¿padre?, desde que comenzaron los problemas con Bella hace como tres años, desde entonces no los había visto porque estaban claramente decepcionados de mi.

-**Papa, dime como esta ella-**Dije desesperado.

-**Doctor por favor diga algo-**El perro también le pregunto por ella.

-**Ella está estable, la cirugía fue todo un éxito logramos detener la hemorragia, pero ha entrando en coma por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza… además el feto esta….-**

**-¿Ella está embarazada?-**Dijimos al mismo tiempo el tal Demetri y yo interrumpiendo.

-**Si así, pero no hay de qué preocuparse el se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, seguramente tendrá unos tres meses, es un alivio porque el primer trimestre siempre es el más peligroso.**

**-Tres meses!-**Volvimos a decir los dos, por lo cual nos volteamos a ver uno al otro como tratando de descifrar la pregunta que estaba en nuestras mentes…

¿Quién es el padre?

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció?... Les debo una disculpa por no actualizar como cada viernes..( si lo se fueron dos viernes en los que nos subí nada), pero no les mentiré, no tenia la inspiración para escribir, hasta que al fin llego y aquí el nuevo capitulo y ya tengo los otros dos jejeje como ya les había comentado el final se acerca no les diré cuantos capítulos faltan..**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y comprensión... aquí el decimo capitulo...**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**POV BELLA**

Dios que terrible dolor de cabeza… fui despertando lentamente estaba totalmente aturdida, ¿en dónde estaba? por las paredes y los aparatos estaba en un hospital, ¿que me había pasado?… Las escaleras, Irina empujándome en casa de los Vulturis… mi bebe! Por impulso lleve mis manos a donde mi vientre… comencé a llorar al pensar que a mi pequeño le haya pasado algo..

-**Bella me alegra tanto que ya hayas recobrado la conciencia-**Carlisle el padre de Edward estaba aquí, no sé por qué razón el verlo hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, estaba segura que el cuidaría de mi bebe de que nada malo le pasara.

-**Carlisle como esta mi bebe-**Fue lo único que puede preguntar, necesitaba desesperadamente que me confirmara que no la había pasado nada a mi pequeño.

-**Afortunadamente está en perfectas condiciones, pero aun existe la amenaza de aborto, sufriste un fuerte golpe en al abdomen generando un hemorragia interna pero gracias a Dios mi nieto se está aferrando a la vida-**Que había dicho "mi nieto"… eso me conmovió logrando que las lagrimas volvieran a rollar por mis mejillas… oh mi pequeño ED estaba con vida… si le había puesto así por Edward Demetri, hasta que pudiera salir completamente de la duda de saber quién es el padre…-**También quiero infórmate que mañana te harán unos estudios que son necesarios para verificar que ambos se están estables… así que tendrás que pasar el resto de la noche en observación y si todo está bien te daremos de alta dentro de cinco días-**Me informo mi ex-suegro, el cual quería como el padre que siempre quise-

-**Cinco días son muchos-**Que haría cinco días encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, además que odiaba los hospitales.

-**Quizá te parezcan muchos, pero creo que para la salud de tu bebe vale la pena-**Perfecto mi ex-suegro me estaba chantajeando

-**Si tienes razón la vida de mi pequeño lo vale eso y mucho mas-**Comencé a pasar mis manos de arriba abajo como si quiera calmar la inquietud de mi bebe.

-**En ese caso me retiro tengo que terminar mi ronda… oh se me olvidaba, allá afuera esta Edward y otro joven de apellido Vulturi, además de Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, y Esme… ninguno de sea movido de su lugar, todos quieren verte y saber cómo se encuentran-**Oh esa palabras me decían que todos ,,, si todos ya sabían de mi pequeño.

-**Bueno veo que te todos saben de la existencia de mi bebe-**Me preguntaba el cómo habían reaccionado Edward y Demetri al saberlo.. casi estaba segura que ya casi todos, me había tachado de zorra por acostarme con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, bueno al mismo tiempo no ya habían pasado unas horas.

-**Si debiste haber visto sus caras de sorpresas de Rose y Esme ambas no dejaban de dar saltitos por toda la sala de espera por la actitud de Alice parece que ella ya lo sabía- **Comenzó a reír por lo bajo-** pero los que al parecer no sabían nada era Edward y el otro joven… ¿Dime sabes quién de los dos es el padre?-**Genial

**-Me encantaría poder responder esa pregunta pero no Carlisle no sé quién es el padre de mi hijo,-**Baje la cabeza para no mirar a Carlisle y ver en sus ojos la decepción por mi conducta.

-**Hija no tienes de que avergonzarte y menos ahora que llevas una personita dentro de ti… estas cosas le pueden pasar a cualquiera.. Nadie absolutamente nadie es perfecto todos cometemos errores-**No me había dado cuenta en qué momento Carlisle estaba a mi lado, coloco sus manos en mi rostro y me lo alzo para que viera esos orbes verdes tan parecidos a los Edward-**Así está mucho mejor… muchas felicidades futura mamá-**Me dio un tierno y paternal beso en analizando sus palabras,, yo jamás me avergonzaría de mi pequeño, al contrario estaba segura que el seria mi mayor orgullo, pero lo que si me avergonzaba era de mi actitud al haberme acostado con dos hombre con horas de diferencia, y efectivamente nadie era perfecto para no cometer errores a lo largo de su vida, por lo cual debemos de aprender de esos errores y tratar de ser mejores personas.

-**Puedo pasar-**Pregunto Edward mientras abría la puerta dejando ver solo la mitad de su cuerpo.

-**claro pasa- **En un susurro logre decir, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se fue adentrando y se dirigió a la única silla que estaba a lado de la cama para sentarse, yo sabía perfectamente que no solo estaba aquí para preguntarme por mi salud.

-**No sabes el susto que me has dado, pequeña-**Tomo mi mano y dio un delicado beso en el dorso de esta-**Crei que me volvería loco si no me daban alguna razón de lo que te había pasado a ti al….-**No logro terminar

-**Lamento haberte preocupado-**Lo mire a los ojos encontrado me con esos ojitos verdes tan lindos que me veían con ternura y con amor, si sobretodo con amor-** Pero como ya sabes mi hijo estamos casi en perfectas condiciones-**No podía decir que era su hijo.

-**Bella estaba preocupado porque ese pequeño que llevas en tu vientre puede ser mío, y no me lo niegues, hice las cuentas desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y eso fue hace tres meses, por lo que me entere tienes el mismo tiempo de embarazo, además no usamos protección, bueno no de mi parte así que ese hijo puede ser mío-**

-**Pero también tienes que saber que unas horas antes había estado con Demetri-**Tenía que ser honesta no quería que si hiciera ilusiones, para que al final sufriera la decepción.

-**Bella yo ya te lo había dicho, quiero volver a estar a tu lado, quiero poder formar una familia contigo, y me siento sumamente feliz de que estas embarazada aun sabiendo que ese hijo puede no ser mío, pero aun así yo lo amo como si fuera mío, por el simple hecho de que es tuyo, -**Volvió a dar un tierno beso en mi mano- **Me gustaría que pudiéramos formar una familia los tres…**

**-Edward eso es lo que más quisiera pero también como te lo he dicho antes aun no estoy lista para dar ese paso-**

**-Responderé de la misma manera, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario, te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando-** Me dio un casto e inocente beso en la mejilla.

-**Gracias por ser tan comprensivo-**Coloque una de mis manos en su mejilla

**POV DEMETRI**

**-Edward eso es lo que más quisiera pero también como te lo he dicho antes aun no estoy lista para dar ese paso-**Escuche justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado a Bella

**-Responderé de la misma manera, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario, te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando-** Me quede parado escuchando lo que decían

-**Gracias por ser tan comprensivo-**Yo no podía seguir en medio de dos personas que estaban enamoradas estoy consciente de que llegue a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no fue así me deje llevar por el momento, porque sentía que al fin había una persona a parte de mi madre que me quería, que me apreciaba tal cual era, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así y tenía que dejar libre para que ella fuera feliz con él.

Sabía perfectamente que yo no podía tener hijos debido a la caída de caballo que de niño había sufrido, eso nunca me había molestado en lo más mínimo, pero cuando me habían dado la noticia de que Bella estaba embaraza, me embargo una gran felicidad, pero no es y nunca seria mía, porque ya tenía dueño.

-**Puedo pasar-**Pregunte aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-**Claro Demetri pasa-**Bella me había dicho en un susurro.

-**Bueno yo los dejo solos, para que puedan hablar, estaré afuera por cualquier cosa que ocurra-**Dijo Edward que se levanto de la silla soltando a su vez la mano de bella que sostenía.

-**No Edward quédate necesito hablar con los dos-**Pedí y el inmediatamente volvió a su posición original-**Primero que nada Bella quiero pedirte una disculpa por…**

**-Demetri tú no tienes que disculparte por nada soy yo la que debería disculparse…**

-**No Bella si tengo que hacerlo por lo que voy a decir y me gustaría que no me interrumpiera ninguno de los dos, serian más fáciles las cosas así… primero quiero contarles algo que muy pocas personas conocen a cerca de la familia Vulturi…. A mi madre la obligaron a casarse con mi padre, su familia estaba en la ruina y decidieron venderla como ganado al mejor postor, mi padre siempre había estado completamente enamorado de ella y fue quien saco a su familia de la miseria, aparentemente ellos eran muy felices, pero todo era mentira, mi madre jamás lo amo porque simplemente estaba enamorada de alguien más creo que era un chofer que mis abuelos tenían a su servicio…. Un día el chofer fue a buscar a mi madre para proponerle que se fugaran que podían ser felices juntos, ella se negó porque mi padre la había amenazado diciéndole que si en algún momento ella se iba de su lado el hundiría a su familia hasta que no quedar nada de ellos, así por temor renuncio al amor de su vida quedándose al lado de mi padre… ese día para mala suerte mi padre había llegado antes a la casa y los encontró, el simplemente se escondió escuchando parte de la conversación…pero como solo había sido una parte en la ambos se juraron amor eterno, a él se le nublo la cabeza y se juro a si mismo que la haría sufrir como el mismo lo estaba haciendo, desde entonces mi madre ha vivido en mismo infierno hasta el día de hoy… por esa razón mi padre no me quiere, porque piensa que yo soy el producto de ese amor que mi madre tenía por su chofer, pero es mentira aunque no quiera reconocerlo yo soy un vulturi… Siempre me ha humillado, me al maltratado, me ha tratado como la peor basura del mundo…. Cuando era muy pequeño sufría mas en una ocasión por su culpa caí de un caballo mientras este galopaba provocando así que yo quedara imposibilitado para tener hijos, ese dia mientras me revisaba el médico mi padre dijo que ahora si ya podía sentirme toda una mujer porque ya no tenía huevos para poder ser un hombre, eso me dolió mucho y todavía hasta hace poco yo lo único que deseaba era que él me quisiera que viera lo mucho que yo lo quería , siempre quise que reconociera todo lo que hacía y también hacia todo lo que él quería… por eso fue que me acerque a ti Bella , porque él me lo había ordenando el tenia todo un plan, al principio como les dije hacía todo por obtener un poco de su cariño pero con el tiempo eso dejo de importarme por lo cual comenzó a chantajearme con que si no hacia lo que el señor quería haría daño a mi madre, y eso algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a soportar, por lo cual no tuve mas opción y comencé a salir contigo, con la única intención de hacerte el daño que le había causado a mi querida hermana, todo por ordenes de mi padre que no puede ver que hagan sufrir a su hija, pero después me di cuenta que tu eres una persona maravillosa, una persona que se preocupa por los demás, cariñosa, atenta y por un momento pensé que me había enamorado, pero no fue así, porque solo buscaba llenar ese vacío que mi padre había dejado en mi… les digo todo esto porque sé que ustedes aun se quieren y puede ser felices junto… yo por mi parte me llevare a mi madre lejos del país para que ese tipo que es mi padre no nos haga más daño,,, no sin antes dejar a la policía todas la pruebas sufrientes para que lo refundan en prisión y quiero que para eso me ayudes Edward-**

**-Claro que si Demetri cuanta conmigo para lo que necesites-**Edward se levanto y me dio un fuerte abrazo en cambio Bella solo lloraba, lo único que deseaba era que fuera de felicidad y no de tristeza.

-**También puedes contar conmigo Deme, aunque no me pueda levantar ven a darme un abrazo-**Fue me acerque lo le di un escueto abrazo no quería lastimarla-**Gracias por todo Bells, me has dado la fuerza para luchar y ser feliz-**Le dije a su oído, no muy bajo para que pudiera escucharlo Edward.

-**Ahora ya no tiene dudas de quien es el padre de tu hijo Bella… aunque me hubiera encantado poder serlo, le deseo toda la felicidad para su relación… me voy tengo que resolver muchos asuntos.. FELICIDADES FUTUROS PAPAS-**Les felicite y salí de la habitación con la intención de corregir el rumbo de mi vida.

**POV BELLA**

Me había quedado perturbada por la traumática infancia de Demetri, y yo que me había quejado tanto de la mía..

-**En que piensas-**Pregunto Edward curioso.

-**En lo triste que fue la infancia de Demtri… pobre.. y yo que tanto me había quedo porque mi padre nunca estaba en casa, ahora me doy cuenta que era mejor que no estuviera para no ocasionar mas daño-**

**-Tienes razón, pero yo nunca dejare que MI hijo sufra eso-**Remarco mucho el MI-**porque siempre estaré ahí para cuando él me necesito brindándole todo el amor que mi ser sea capaz de dar por el.**

**-Yo también quiero poner todo mi parte para que nuestro hijo sea feliz, por estoy segura que será muy querido por todos-**coloque mis manos en mi vientre, Edward también llevo las suyas per las coloque encima de las mías.

-**Te amo…. No,, LOS AMO-**Dicho eso me dio un casto beso en los labios y después rodeándome con los brazos mi cintura para colocar su cabeza sobre mi vientre… -**NUNCA DEJARE QUE LE PASE NADA-**Esta vez esas palabras fueron para nuestro hijo.

¿FIN?

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció?...le gustaría que ese fuera el final o lo la alargamos un poquito mas?**

**Pido disculpas por que se que no reviso mucho las faltas de ortografía .. ademas de que no he contestado reviews pero agradesco especialmente a katyms13, AmberCullenMasen, Moonlullaby97, KariiSwanCullen, Sam Rocker, chitwii, LoreMolina (gracias por los comentarios cada uno me dejaste pensando mucho sombre el rumbo de la historia), Lyli Salvatore , evecullen94 Volturi , tany cullen, Ninacara, Lady Heaven , Lady Heaven, linda-swan, janalez, Suiza19, chitwii, Milla Whitlock, luiicullen, Lyli Salvatore Volturi ( te seré sincera hubo ocasiones en las que no entendía tus review, pero después entendí la dinámica jajaja y se me hizo más fácil jajaja ), jumy1206 , GabbytaCullenSwan, JeannetteCCullen, giby-chan, VampireQueenR18 , culdrak, , Katt's Masen, zafiroamapola20, katyms13, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Douces Roses , .gi, LUZ. C.C, Aredhel Isile , mireca22, Valentine Cullen Swan, carlita16, karelbric, aleshita-luvs-paramore, twilightiseternal, sofia pattinson, janalez, Fran Cullack, jolie love, GabyTwilight, Seiya-Moon, Vale Fierro , yevi08, .15, isabella-vulturi123, Mpasion, PrincesLynx, maribel hernandez cullen, flororstar, anamart05, Elizabethmasencullen16, everpttz, supattinsondecullen, .gi, Yana Mary, Tata XOXO, YosyCullen89, nafcullen, andy231, dany16, Cath Robsteniana que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar Review he procurado que estes todas, tambien los anonimos.. pero también agradezco de todo corazón las que se tomaron tiempo de leer esta loca historia...**

** Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y comprensión... aquí el onceavo capitulo... ¿quieren mas?..**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	12. Epílogo parte I

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia...**

* * *

**Epílogo parte I**

**POV Bella**

Exactamente como lo había dicho Carlisle a los tres días salí del hospital con la exigencia que permaneciera una semana en reposo absoluto, al fin el gran misterio sobre el padre de mi hijo fue totalmente resuelto, además de que Edward juro solemnemente que estaría al cuidado de nosotros dos, yo aun no le tenía la confianza necesaria para poder creer en sus palabras, dentro de mi aun tenía miedo de volver a caer en sus trampa, y no está dispuesta a caer otra vez no solo por mi sino también por el hijo que ahora tenía el cual protegería con uñas y dientes.

-**Listo pequeña hemos llegado-**Mire por la ventanilla me sorprendí al ver la que fue nuestra casa.

-**Edward me temo que no entendiste… Cuando dije que deseaba ir a casa era al departamento en el que estoy viviendo… no me mal interpretes pero las cosas están yendo demasiado rápidas, apenas hace tres días no sabia quien podría ser el padre de mi hijo, lamento lastimar tus sentimientos pero necesito tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos deseo saber cual es futuro que deseo para mí y para mi hijo,-**en ese momento en sus ojos mostraba temor-** pero no por eso quiere decir que te alejare de la vida de nuestro hijo, no claro que no, tu eres y siempre serás su padre, pero yo no sé que pueda pasar entre los dos-**

**-Si lo sé, yo pensé que después de esto volveríamos a ser como éramos antes, antes de que toda esta mierda lo destruyera… -**Encendió nuevamente el auto-**en un momento estaremos en el departamento-**su voz se oía rota, triste.. y me dolió verlo así, pero esta vez no dejaría llevarme nada mas por los sentimientos,, ahora si pensaría varias veces las cosas antes de actuar.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante el trayecto… simplemente lo pasamos en un silencio tranquilo.

-**Puedo subir contigo-**Pregunto Edward una vez que me llegamos al edificio.

-**claro-**En cuanto lo dije salió del auto y casi corrió para abrirme la puerta y ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar, como el buen caballero que una vez conocí-**Gracias-**Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y me encamine rumbo al edificio, Edward tardo un poco porque saco la maleta en donde me había llevando algo de ropa mientras estaba en el hospital.

-**Ahora que se que estarán a seguros en el departamento me voy, mañana vengo para ver como siguen-**Edward despido dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla y depositando otro en mi vientre,-**Los quiero-**dijo sobre mi vientre, cada que hacia eso quería llorar de la emoción de que mi hijo ya era muy querido por su padre.

-**Edward-**ya había caminado unos diez pasos cuando le hable e inmediatamente se giro-**Gracias otra vez-**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer cuando lo hago con todo el amor que siento por ustedes-**Me regalo una linda sonrisa.

Me gire para poder entrar, Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha….

**Pov Edward **

Cuando salí del edificio las palabras de Bella aun resonaban en mi cabeza "**_pero yo no sé que pueda pasar entre los dos"_** , realmente ella había dejado de amarme por todo el daño causado.

Justo cuando iba a arrancar el auto suena mi teléfono… lo comencé a buscar entre mis bolsillos esperanzado que fuera Bella..

-**Diga-**

**-****_Señor Cullen, tengo en la línea tengo al señor Vulturi, dice que muy urgente que reciba la llamada-_**dijo del otro lado Vanessa.

-**páseme la llamada la he estado esperando-**Dije en tono profesional, seco y frio, tenía que ser así por que un tiempo ella se me insinuó pero jamás le hice caso porque ya estaba en plan de reconquistar mi esposa, desde entonces no he vuelto a estar con nadie, es mas ya no tenía ojos para ver a nadie más que no fuera Bella.

**-****_Enseguida….-_**Me alegraba el saber que ella entendía porque de lo contrario tendría que buscar nueva secretaria.

-**_Edward, soy Demetri,-_**

-**Demetri que sucede-**

**-****_Lo que pasa es que necesito que nos veamos, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, crees que nos podamos ver en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras del edificio de Bella dentro de media hora-_**su voz se escuchaba ansiosa.

-**Claro de hecho no estoy muy lejos voy para allá y ahí te espero-**

**-****_De acuerdo ahí nos vemos- _** y sin más colgó. Arranque el auto tomando el rumbo, la conversación con Demetri me había puesto a pensar porque necesitaba que no viéramos con tanta urgencia, tal vez tenía que ver con su padre… estacione mi auto en frente de la misma y entre al establecimiento y me senté en el lugar más apartado, si era importante lo que me iba a decir era necesario tener un poco de intimidad…

A los pocos minutos de estar entro Demetri, claramente podía ver su preocupación y en sus manos llevaba una carpeta… ¿pero de que? O que lo tenía en ese estado.

-**Me alegra que ya estés aquí- **Me tendió la mano en forma de saludo la cual tome y le di un leve apretón.

-**Bien ahora dime que es lo que pasa-**Dije mientras ambos tomábamos asiento.

-**En primer lugar ya he sacado a mi madre de la clínica psiquiátrica en donde la tenía mi padre llevándola a un lugar seguro fuera del país, claro que cuando él se entero se puso furioso , me amenazo diciendo que si la llagaba a encontrar la mataría no sin antes hacerla sufrir hasta rogar por la muerte…. Pero eso no es todo también tiene planeado hacerle daño a Bella-**Oooh no eso jamás pasara- ** No me ha me dijo que pero sé que es malo… por eso es necesario que le entreguemos a las autoridades todas la pruebas que tengo en mi poder-**Me dio la carpeta-**Pero dentro de esas pruebas hay algunas cosa que me compromete por eso te pido que tu las entregues, pero en unos días tengo que salir de país para estar al pendiente de mi madre antes que la encuentre-**

**-Claro que si lo hare, y gracias por informarme que lo que pretende, tomare medidas inmediatamente, me permites un momento-**Saque el móvil, de mi bolsillo y marque.

-** Witherdaley, necesito que de todos tus hombres de confianza selecciona dos y necesito que los tres a mas tardar en dos horas en frente del edificio en donde vive mi esposa-**

**-****_No se preocupe en menos de dos horas nos tendrá vigilando-_**

**_-_****Quiero también que investigues a cada uno de los que habitan todo quiero saberlo todo acerca de ellos, con quien salen, cuantas veces comen, cuanto antes…-**

**-****_Por supuesto señor comenzare también con eso, tendrá ese informe a mas tardar en tres día en su escritorio-_**

**_-_****Perfecto, hasta entonces-**Colgué.-**Jamás dejare que les hagan daño-**dije mirando muy serio a Demetri

-**No sabes lo que me alivian tus palabras, Edward fue un placer conocerte y quisiera despedirme de Bella pero no puedo tengo el tiempo justo para tomar el avión,-**ya se había levantando y yo igual-**Les deseo toda la felicidad y despídeme de ella por favor-**Me dio un abrazo y salió presuroso del lugar.

Perfecto ahora tenia los recursos que me permitirían a acabar con Aro Vulturi, pero el mandarlo a la cárcel seria un castigo muy piadoso no esta vez lo hare pagar por el simple hecho de que piensa atentar contra la vida de la mujer que amo… y le demostraría quien es Edward Cullen.

**Pov Bella**

Me sentía un poco triste porque no me puede despedir de Demetri, Edward me había explicado la situación, aunque conociéndolo sabia que me estaba escondiendo algo, no quise seguir preguntando porque estaba segura que no me lo diria… pero también estaba Feliz había pasado un mes y ahora con cuatro meses de embarazo el cual ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, no veía la hora de tenerlo entre mis brazos. Había vuelto al trabajo dos semanas de reposo obligatorio por Edward, Alice, Rose y Esme, asií que en menor oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle y explicarle que si me quedaba otro día mas en cama me volvería loca, el solo se rio y les explico a todos que ya no era necesario tener encarcelada en mi propia casa y prometiendo que me cuidaría al doble me dejaron salir, y ahora estoy aquí felizmente en mi trabajo, ya lo tenía muy abandonado además tenía muchos pendientes que debían ser resueltos a la brevedad posible. El más importante era un cliente que deseaba comprar gran cantidad mercaría… eso era muy extraño, solo esperaba que no fuera para hacer videos porno, aunque pensándolo bien eso no es nada malo es un "trabajo" , estar pensando en esas cosas no tenía nada productivo lo más seguro es una agencia de publicidad… cuando estaba leyendo el pedido, me sorprendió que mi misterios cliente se apellidara Black.. tendría que ver con Jacob Black, ahora que recuerdo el pasado, tenia años que no lo veía desde que salimos del instituto y cada uno tomo un camino diferente, a él lo conocía desde que era una niña, su madre Emily y René mi madre había sido intimas desde que yo tenía uso de razón, el y yo éramos amigos se podría decir que los mejores amigos, y cuando crecimos nuestra amistad seguía pero en algún momento de mi juventud él era mi amor platónico inalcanzable, el por su parte comenzó a salir con chicas lo que lo hacía más inalcanzable porque yo no le interesaba en absoluto, y fue entonces que conocí a Edward cambiando mi mundo y quede perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Él, y El de mi, así comenzando una relación, poco a poco mi amistad con Jake como yo le decía se fue deteriorando hasta el día de hoy que no sabemos nada uno del otro.

Mañana tenía una junta con él para mostrarles toda la mercancía que estaba solicitando, ya era hora de la comida y tenía un gran antojo de comida Italiana, además quería pasar un tiempo sola, todos los días había alguien que estaba al pendiente de mi, así que no tenía mucho tiempo pasa salir de la oficina, prácticamente salí corriendo al estacionamiento una vez dentro de mi auto me sentí libre y conduje hasta el centro comercial en donde acababa de abrir un restaurant de comida Italiana y por las criticas era muy bueno.

Una vez que había comido un delicioso Risotto de Gambas y Espárragos acompañado de solo de un jugo de arándanos, por no poder tomar un delicioso vino tino, estuve recorriendo el centro comercial, pronto tendría que comprar ropa de embarazada, porque mi ropa comenzaba a quedarme un poco justa… seguí recorriendo las tiendas hasta que me tope con una tienda para bebe, estaba fuera viendo desde los aparadores unos hermosos y pequeñísimos converses azules se veían tan adorables, definitivamente los compraría…

-**Bella, ¿Bella Swan?-**Pregunto una voz muy grave que conocía a la perfección

-**¡Jacob!-**Grite de la emoción cuando me tope con aquel hombre alto, de ojos negros azabache, que me sonreía.

-**Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi niña-**Me dio un fuerte y caluroso abrazo de oso, además de que podría pasar por uno era un hombre enorme.

-**Demasiado tiempo diría yo-**Mientras manteníamos el abrazo, había olvidado lo cálido que siempre era Jake.

-**Realmente que los años te han sentando muy bien-**Dijo una vez que nos separamos y el retrocedió dos pasos para verme-Dijo una vez que nos separamos y el retrocedió dos pasos para verme- **Y al parecer también la maternidad, Felicidades-**Volvio a abrazarme-**Seguro ****_Tu marido_**** está feliz-**

-**Sí, a Edward le encanto la noticia, pero el ya no es mi marido- **

**-Oh, disculpa yo pensé que si-**

**-En ocasiones las cosas funcionan y otras no, lamentablemente lo nuestro fracaso, y pero ambos estamos felices con la llegada de nuestro pequeño-**

-**Eso es lo importante, oye no te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café, no mejor un Té, tengo entendido que el café no es bueno para el embarazo-**Me ofreció su brazo el cual yo tome feliz, tenía muchas ganas de platicar con mi amigo y nos dirgimos a una pequeña cafetería que estaña a unos cuantos negocios de donde nos encontramos.

**POV EDWARD**

James Witherdaley mi agente de seguridad al que el brindaba toda mi confianza me había reportado que Bella había salido sola rumbo a un centro comercial que estaba a unas cinco cuadras del la boutique de mi… no... De Bella, ellos tenían órdenes estrictas que no podían dejarla ni sol ni a sombra, Aro Vulturi aun no había hecho nada pero más valía prevenir que lamentar, pero Bella no podía mucho de su parte… muy preocupado y como alma que lleva el diablo salí de mi oficina rumbo a donde los amores de mi vida se encontraban… La estuve buscando, comenzando a desesperarme porque no la encontraba… cuando por fin la encontré ella estaba en frente a una boutique en donde vendían ropita para bebe, me conmoví todo por ver esa tierna imagen… me iba acercando cuando un tipo parecido a un oso se acerco a ella… cuando ambos estuvieron de frente ella le sonrío, con esa sonrisa que una vez solo era mía, en sus ojos se veía que estaba feliz de ver al el idiota ese, mi sangre comenzó a hervir por todo el cuerpo, como es posible que es maldito hijo de perra venga y le diga quien sabe que estupideces y ella sonría así sin más… comencé a caminar para llegar a donde estaban cuando el perro ese le ofrece uno de sus regordetes brazos el cual ella toma y vuelve a sonreír… o no ese tipo no iba a quitarme la… los fui siguiendo hasta lo dos entraron a una cafetería… y fue cuando por fin vi quien era ese maldito perro, ya me lo imaginaba Jacob Black.

**Flashback**

_Estaba pro todo el instituto buscando al perro de Back, no lo encontraba así que pensé buscarlo en el estacionamiento, me dirigí para allá y como lo había supuesto el estaba ahí, no que chingados haciéndole a si motocicleta._

**_-Ajéate de de mi novia Black-_**_Lo tenía agarrado de su camisa, el solo sonreía burlón, ya me tenían artos su atenciones con mi novia.. porque ella es y será siempre mía, y no me la quitaría cualquier perro sarnoso…._

_-__**Eso no lo decides tu ni nadie, es ella quien debe decidir si me quiere o no a su lado, y aunque te duela ella siempre me ha querido… y no quizá algún día me elija para dejarte, por prefiere estar conmigo seguramente yo si le daré lo que ella merece…-**_

_-__**Hijo de puta -**__ Y lance el primer golpe dejando que el hijo de perra callera y sin pensarlo me abalance contra el goleándolo en su jodida cara…. Hasta que llegaron Emmett y Jasper para sepárame de él. El se levanto y se limpio la sangre que resbalaba por su labio y su ceja.-__**Eso jamás pasara, porque ella me ama a mí, no a ti…-**_

**-Fin flashback-**

Ella aun me amaba, no le iba a dejar el camino libre para que ese perro se aprovechara de la situación, no lo dude ni un minuto más y fui a donde están ellos.

-**Isabella se puede saber qué haces con este tipo-**Ni siquiera salude.

-**A si Hola Edward, como estas- **Dijo sarcásticamente.

**- Déjate de sarcasmos y contesta mi pregunta-**Demande muy molesto

**-yo no tengo por qué estarte dando explicaciones de lo que hago y dejo de hacer si.. Eres el padre de mi hijo pero eso no te da derecho a estar interfiriendo en mi vida privada-**Ella estaba mucho más molesta que yo.

-**Pero Yo creí que…-**

**-Pues no andes creyendo cosas donde no las hay…-**Llevo su mirada a Jacob-**Jake una disculpa por el comportamiento de Edward,-**

**-No te preocupes mi niña, no pasa nada-**Tranquilamente dijo con una cara de burla. Le había dicho "MI NIÑA"

-**Bella podemos hablar en otro lado, -**Le roge.

-**Edward no tenemos nada de qué hablar- **aun seguí molesta

**-Por favor-**Roge nuevamente esperanzado que me diera la oportunidad de hablar.

-**De acuerdo solo por un momento-**Se levanto-**Nos disculpas un momento-**En ese momento el también se levante.

-**Claro, aquí te estaré esperando-**Maldito perro sarnoso, porque sonríes Idiota, ella jamás será para ti… Pensé mentalmente

Caminamos un poco no mucho porque ella se detuvo a unos dos locales de la cafetería en donde hace unos momento estábamos.

-**Comienza!- ** demando sin siquiera verme.

-**Antes que nada me gustaría pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace un momento, pero no sabes lo que me revienta el verte con el, ME REVIENTA..-**

-**Edward acepto tu disculpa, pero no entiendo porque siempre tomas esa actitud de marcho alfa-**Su voz ya se oía mas tranquila.

-**Es porque te amo y nunca he dejado de hacer lo pero sobre todo nunca lo dejare hacer…-**Tome su rostro entre mis manos mi piel necesitaba tocarla, tenerla cerca porque la amaba tanto, mi rostro se fue acercando al mío, nuestros labios estaba por tocarse solo tenía que acorta la distancia para que pudiera besarla, pero cuando era milímetros lo que nos separaban ella simplemente volteo el rosto para evitar que la besara, ella nunca se había volteado, aunque no quería reconocerlo me dolió profundamente.

-**Lo siento pero Jake me espera,**-logro decir con la respiración entre cortada al igual que la mía. Se giro y regreso por el mismo camino para ir de nuevo con ese mal nacido, yo simplemente me quede mirando como ella se iba a donde esta otro… dejándome ahí derramando las más amargas lagrimas de toda mi vida…

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?... ya apareció Jacob para atormentar un poco a Ed jajaja...**

**No saben lo mucho que sufrí con Edward si su dolor es mi dolor jajaja ok no pero creo que se lo merecia por todo lo que hizo...**

**No había podio subir antes porque la Universidad no me deja libre mucho tiempo, pero aquí la primera parte del Epilogo... . **

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts y a las fieles lectoras que han estado a lo largo de esta historia...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	13. Epílogo parte II

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia**

* * *

**Epílogo parte II**

**Pov Edward**

-**Lo único que yo gano al enterarle estas pruebas, se el poder saber que mi familia estará a salvo de ese maldito hijo de perra que tienes como tu socio, al que seguramente tienes plena confianza pero con esos papeles te darás cuenta que es mal nacido te ha estado robando-**Le entregue la carpeta con todas y cada una de las evidencias pero claro esas era copia, no me arriesgaría a que mi plan no funcionara, el anciano tomo los papeles con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa igual pensando seguramente que me había vuelto loco. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció con forme leía toda la información en donde se demostraba que Aro Vulturi había hecho grandes desvíos de fondos de la cuenta que compartía con Mike Newton (claro de sus negocios ilícitos que entre ellos tenían).

-**De donde has sacado esto-**Pregunto muy enojado anciano de Mike que además parecía que en cualquier momento se le reventaría una vena que sobresaltaba en su frente.

-**Me las dado… -** definitivamente no podría delatar a Demetri después de lo que había hecho por nosotros-** -Una persona bastante cercana de Aro Vulturi que he contratado para poder arruinarlo y vengarme del ese grandísimo hijo de puta-**

**- Ahora yo me encargare de el…. Gracias por esta información me ha servido de mucho y no olvides que en mi tienes un aleado-**Una sonrisa malvada se formo en sus secos y arrugados labios… sin teremente pera ser una anciano daba mucho miedo.

-**gracias señor lo tendré en cuente, sin mas por el momento me retiro, sabiendo que el bastardo ese tendrá su merecido-**Le ofrecí mi mano para despedirme formalmente del él.

-**Ha sido un gusto conocernos-**Dijo muy serio

-**Lo mismo digo, hasta pronto mi joven amigo-**me gire con dirección a la puerta, con la esperanza de nunca más volver a ver a Mike Newton y mucho menos el que algún día pedirle algo más.

Una vez fuera de la terrorífica casa de unos de los narcotraficantes más grandes de los Estados Unidos, conduje lo más rápido de lo que fui capaz para llagar al departamento en donde se encontraban las razones de mi respirar… hoy por fin conocería aunque no personalmente a mi bebe, aquella personita que el amor mi vida cargaba en su vientre.. Hoy Bella tenía cita con el ginecólogo, y si llegan tarde seguramente ella no me lo perdonaría, había quedado de pasar por ella a las once pero lo malo era que ya solo faltaban cinco minutos, cuando llegue a su edificio ella ya estaba esperándome cruzada de brazos al parecer muy molesta…

-**Bells lo siento un pequeño contratiempo-**Trate de excusarme, pero por su expresión no seria tan fácil hacer que ella me creeyera.

-**Quedaste de pasar por mi a las once-**Dijo muy moleste mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto.

-**Bella solo me he retasado cinco minutos-**No puedo creer que se ponga así por solo cinco minutos pero en ese recordé que no era mi Bella la que estaba actuando así, sino era las hormonas las que hacían estos cambios de humor.

**-Y si en esos cinco minutos tu hijo se le ocurre nacer.. tu llegarías a cambiar lo pañales!-**Grito histérica no quería comenzar a discutir…

-**Bella lo siento prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar, mejor tranquilízate-**

**-Ahora me estas juzgando de loca… Y no trates de negármelo porque lo veo en tu rostro, seguramente te estás riendo internamente.. Te estás burlando de mí porque me estoy poniendo como una vaca-**ahora después de una furia intensa comenzó a llorar, y lo que menos quería era ver a mi hermoso ángel llorar.

-**No amor jamás me reiría de ti y menos cuando dentro de ti crece nuestro hijo…-**Me había orillado para calmar sus sollozos, y quitar de esa hermosa carita todas y cada una de las lagrimas-**Oh mi pequeña y tierna Bella, como se ocurre que te juzgaría de loca cuando tu eres la causante de que el que este loco sea yo-**Ella me miro un poco extrañada por mi comentaría-**si tú me tienes loco de amor, si eres tú la única que me trae arrestando la cobija, la que me tiene cacheteando las baquetas, la persona con la que no puedo estar separado más de dos minutos porque ya te estoy extrañando, tu era la única que con simple sonido de tu voz mi corazón late a tal intensidad que pienso que en cualquier momento se me salda del pecho solo para pedirte que lo guardes junto al tuyo-**tome su delicado y angelical rostro con mis manos temiendo que en cualquier momento desaparezca, y sin dudarlo mas pero sobretodo antes de ella me detenga, coloque un tierno y casto beso en sus labios para darle a entender que todo lo que decía era verdad. El beso se limito a un delicado y dulce roce de mis labios con los de ella, definitivamente ya tenía mucho tiempo si probar ese adictivo sabor a fresas pero sobretodo que había extrañado.

-**Edward tenemos que llegar a la cita, solo tenemos diez minutos, por si no lo recordabas la tenemos a las once y media-**Lo había olvidado claro que teníamos que llegar a tiempo.

-**Diez minutos son suficientes-**arranque nuevamente el volvo, faltaba poco para llegar seguramente no haríamos más de diez minutos durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, si estaba feliz ahora lo estaba más Bella no me había recriminado nada por lo del beso de hecho en ocasiones mientras la vea de reojo me di cuenta que ella se tocaba los labios además que de tenia su mirada perdida, solo preocupada por sus pensamientos, ahora más que nunca me hubiera encantado ser capaz de leer su mente.

-**Pequeña hemos llegado-**Ella por un momento se sorprendió, y se giro para ver por la ventilla si era cierto, así que tome esa distracción para bajarme lo más rápido del volvo he ir a abrirle la puerta, no podía quedar mal cuando las cosas estaba yendo tan bien.

-**Permíteme ayudarte-**Le ofrecí mi mano para que se apoyara al bajar.

-**Gracias**-Me dio una dulce sonrisa yo no fui capaz de reaccionar solo me quede contemplándola con un tonto. Ella comenzó a caminar para el hospital cerré la puerta y corrí detrás de ella.

-**Me permite que los escolte, bella dama-**Ofrecí en esta ocasión mi brazo.

-**Sera un placer caballero-**Dijo ella siguiéndome la corriente y tomo mi brazo. Llegamos a recepción.

-**Buenas días, tenemos una cita con el doctor Denali-**Dije a la recepcionista que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba con en su ordenador, al levantar la vista juraría que su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo.

-**Aa… A nombre de quien-**Me pregunto, en forma bastante chillona y abriendo y cerrando los ojos como si le hubiese caído algo en el ojo.

-**A nombre de mi esposa-**Dije recalcando la palabra esposa,- **Isabella Swan-**Solo esperaba que Bella no se molestara por decirle mi esposa. La señorita nuevamente dirigió su vista al computador.

-**Efectivamente, si gustan esperar un momento el Doctor Denali los atenderá un momento-**ahora el tono de su voz era muy hosco pero prefería que nos hablara así, a que Bella se incomodara por su inútil intento de coqueteo si así se la puede llamar. Nos fuimos esperar nuestro turno.

-**Bella me dejarías-**No termine la frase porque ya tenía casi mi mano por su vientre

-**Adelante Edward también es tu hijo-**Me volvió regalar esa hermosa sonrisa, cuando toque su no muy abultado… era totalmente increíble ¿como ya podías amar demasiado a una personita que un no conoces?

-**Swan Isabella, es tu turno-**Nos interrumpió la enfermera sacándonos de nuestra burbuja privada-

-**Gracias-**dijo mi ángel mientras nos adentrábamos en el consultorio.

-**Buenas tardes, siéntense-**Nos saludo el doctor Eleazar Denali el cual era uno de los mejores ginecólogos del país, y claro gran amigo de mi padre.

-**Buenas tardes doctor Denali-**Saludo Bells

-**Nada de Doctor Denali, digan por favor Eleazar-**Desde que conocía a Eleazar siempre era la misma persona a la que no le gustan mucho las formalidades en cambio prefería que lo más simple.-**Bueno Isabella ¿como te has sentido ahora que estas en cuarto mes?.. ¿Han habido molestias o algún malestar?-**Le pregunto específicamente a Bella, bueno eso era obvio dudaba que me preguntara a mí.

-**Pues de hecho si, últimamente me está doliendo la espalda, me siento cansada pero sobretodo parece que el baño y yo ya nos hicimos amigos íntimos, casi cada media hora tengo ganas-**Creo otra vez sus hormonas estaba haciendo de las suyas porque Bella comenzó a enojarse de recordar sus visitas al tocador.

-**Lo del la espalda es normal debido que tu pequeño crece cada día por lo cual te provoca ese dolor además de que te hace sentir cansada por lo mismo y por lo del baño-**Eleazar tuvo que disimular para no soltarse a reír lo que Bella le había dicho hace unos momento, bueno yo también, porque si no tendría que lidiar nuevamente con su furia de embarazada como lo había hecho en el auto-**Tienes la necesidad de ir al baño porque el feto como ya te lo había dicho crece cada día por lo cual hace un poco de presión en tu vejiga, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte todo eso es normal-**Le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-**Y cuanto tiempo mas tendré esos malestares?-**

-**Pues esos son los malestares que duran la mayor parte del embarazo-**En la mirada de Elezar mostraba cierta pena por lo que padecía Bella-**Bueno cambiando un poco el tema, les gustaría que comenzáramos con la ecografía-**

**-Sii-**Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo un poco (demasiado) emocionados.

-**Entonces ve cámbiate con esto… Ahí está el baño-**Le tendió una bata rosita y le señalo el baño. Ella no dijo nada mas solo la tomo y se metió al baño.

-**Edward supongo que estas emocionado con la noticia de tu primer hijo-**

-**claro que sí, no creo que en mi pecho sea capaz de soportar tanta felicidad, no sabes lo que ansió poder verlo, estar presente cuando diga su primera, cuando de su primer pasito, deseo enseñarle a jugar futbol-**

**-Piensas que será un niño, pero que pasa si es una niña-**

**-En ese caso sería mi princesa, y si ella quiere yo jugaría con ella al Té todos los días, a claro eso la protegería esos mocosos que quieran robármela-**Definitivamente si es una niña no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra.

-**No creo que tu esposa lo permita-**Se está riendo.

-**Que es lo que no le voy a permitir-**Bella había salido ya del baño con esa batita rosa que solo la hacía verse más linda.

-**Ya lo sabrás, Isabella ahora ve súbete a la camilla y levantarte la parte superior-**Ella hizo lo que le indico Eleazar pero se veía de mala manera ya que ninguno de los dos le habíamos dicho.

-**Perfecto ahora te colocare el gel, está un poco frio-**Le advirtió, al parecer si estaba muy frio porque Bella se estremeció. Bien

**-ahora es el momento de ver a su criaturita-**puso un aparato en su barriguita para después esparcir el gel por todo alrededor…

-**Miren estas son sus manitas y esta su cabecita-**Eleazar nos mostraba diferentes manchitas negras en una pantalla. Al principio no le encontraba forma pero después todo se fue haciendo más claro-**Estos son sus piecitos como pueden ver su hijo está creciendo en perfectas condiciones, ahora escucharemos su corazón-**Le movió nuevamente a la maquina y en ese momento se escucho el sonido como el de un pequeño tambor. Por mis mejillas comenzaron a caer lagrimas baje la mirada y vi que Bella estaba igual o peor que yo estaba llorando a mares.

-**Es simplemente hermoso-**Dije con voz apenas audible-**Gracias Bella por darme este regalo que es lo más hermoso del mundo-**Bese sus labios.

-**No Edward gracias a ti-**Ambos limpiamos las lágrimas del otro.

-**Bien ahora que ya se tranquilizaron, les informo que su bebe mide aproximadamente diez cm de largo y su peso alcanzará los cien gramos, sus células nerviosas se van desarrollando a una velocidad increíble y sus neuronas irán conectándose y formando lo que será su cerebro, y para el próximo ya es posible que se sepamos que es… también es muy posible que se comience a mover-**

**-Enserio-**Pregunto Bella

-**Si ya estará más grande, pero recuerden eso será hasta que comience el quinto mes de embarazo-**Nos sonrío-**Bueno eso es todo ya te puedes ir a cambiar en lo imprimo las imágenes de la ecografía y el video para que lo conserven y se lo puedan mostrar a los muy orgullos abuelos-**El tenia una gran sonrisa seguramente estaba pensando como de que manera molestaría a Carlisle con lo que ahora ya era abuelo… Cada que estaban juntos se comportaban con unos niños haciéndose bromas y riéndose uno del otro.

-**Si ya está felices con la noticia-**

-**Me lo imaginaba, ven sentémonos a esperar a tu esposa-**Lo seguí hasta el escritorio el tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras lo imitaba quedando enfrente.-**Te quería comentar que Isabella debe tener una alimentación balanceada recuérdale que debe comer frutas, verduras no muchas azucares, para que su bebe crezca muy sano, también debe tomar mucha agua… **

-**Más agua!-**Interrumpió Bella con cara de asombro y los dos volteamos a verla

-**Si Isabella tienes que tomar más agua… Para que tu piel esta hidratada y disminuya el crecimiento de estrías... También ayudaría que uses constantemente cremas humectantes-**

**-Yo me encargare de que Bella cumpla con todas esas recomendaciones-**

**-Pues en ese caso me quedo más tranquilo, chicos eso es todo los espero el próximo mes para verificar que la evolución del embarazo este en perfectas condiciones-**Nos entrego las imágenes y el video de la ecografía-**Tengan son las fotografías y el video para que lo muestren a su familias-**

**-Gracias y hasta el próximo mes doctor Denali-**mi Bella le ofreció la mano para despedirse.

-**Nada de Doctor Denali, solo díganme Eleazar-**

**-En ese casa Doc... Eleazar, dime Bella y no Isabella-**El solo una risita,

-**Perfecto entonces hasta el próximo mes, bella… Edward-**Me tendió la mano yo solo asentí y nos acompaño hasta la puerta.

Agendamos la próxima cita y nos fuimos rumbo al departamento de Bella..

-**Edward tengo antojo de comida china, podemos ir a comer, por favor!-**Me pedio con ojitos de cachorro,

-**Claro vayamos a comer-** Como negarle algo cuando me lo pedía de esa manera. Y me la lleve a comer al mejor restaurante de comida china de Seattle….

* * *

**Les debo una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actulizar... y no me justificare... asii que en minutos subire la parte final de Epilogo jaja... **

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Favs,Follows and Alerts y a las fieles lectoras que han estado a lo largo de esta historia...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	14. Epílogo parte III

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mia... Ultimo capitulo**

* * *

**Epílogo parte III**

**Pov Bella**

Los meses pasaron y ahora ya tenía una enorme panzota, y como lo había dicho Eleazar cuanto estaba por terminar el cuarto mese mi bebe se movió por primera vez

**Flashback**

_Era viernes y Edward había insistido en quedarse para poder cuidar de mi y de nuestro hijo…asi que estamos sentados en el sillón de mi casa con un tazón lleno de palomitas viendo la que es mi película favorita Titanic, yo tenía recargada mi cabeza en su hombro .. Era una historia tan trágica, el cómo rose perdía al amor de su vida en el naufragio, pero era definitivamente almas gemelas por cómo se reencontraron en la eternidad para ser felices_…

-**_Si existe otra vida después de esta me encantaría volverte a encontrar para seguirte amando-_**_Dijo Edward en mi oído._

_-__**¿Lo dices enserio?-**__Con todas la emociones que me provocaba ver ese tipo de películas, mas la hormonas del embarazo esta pero si muy sentimental._

_-__**Claro que si… Te amo, corrección los amo-**__Sin imaginarlo me beso._

_-__**Puedo-**__pregunto antes de colocar su mano en mi ya muy prominente vientre_

_-__**Claro Edward tú también eres el padre-**__Tome su mano para ponerla sobre mi vientre y al instante mi pequeño se movió en forma de saludo a su padre-__**¿Como hiciste eso?-**__Pregunte incrédula por lo que había pasado._

_-__**La verdad no tengo la menor la idea pero le gusta siente como se mueve-**__El bebe se movió nuevamente pero con mayor intensidad provocándome cierto malestar, no le dije nada a Edward estaba muy emocionado y no deseaba preocuparlo además Eleazar había dicho que sería normal._

_-__**Creo que le gusta el sonido de tu voz, porque se volvió a mover cuando hablaste-**_

_-__**Eso parece-**__y nuevamente se volvió a mover…_

_Estuvimos así bástate rato hablándole diciéndole lo mucho que lo amábamos y que lo esperábamos muy ansiosos. Definitivamente esa fue una de mis noches preferidas._

**End Flashback**

Estoy feliz porque mi bebe estaba tan sano después de esa noche todos los días la hablamos y ahora con ya casi nueve meses de embarazo no quisimos saber si era niño o niña deseábamos que fuera sorpresa para el día del parto, pero claro su papa lo quería tanto, claro no solo el yo también lo adoraba, pero lo peor de todo era que nuevamente me estaba enamorando de Edward, nuestra relación se hacía más intima, prácticamente ya vivíamos en el mismo techo otra vez, pero no en la misma cama, el cada día se esforzaba para hacer feliz, me decía palabras preciosas al igual que me recitaba uno que otro poema.

-**Te gustaría que saliéramos a comer-**Me pregunto Edward entrando a mi habitación.

-**La verdad no, prefiero comer aquí, estoy muy cansada-**A estas alturas del embarazo no tenía nada de nada, solo quería estar en casa, tenía los pies hinchados y me dolía horrores la espalda

**-Entonces que sea aquí….-**En eso se escucho que tocaron la puerta, que raro yo no esperaba a nadie y creo que Edward tampoco por si cara de asombro.

-**Ire a ver quién es-**Se fue y escuche cuando abrían la puerta pero creo que no era una visita porque solo podía escuchar los pasos de Edward después de cerrar la puerta.

-**Te han traído este ramo de flores-**Dijo en tono molesto.

-**Y de quien son?-**Pregunte curiosa, quizá eran de los padres de Edward, o mis locas amigas

-**No sé, deba busco la tarjeta-**Comenzó a buscar hasta que la encontró y me la dio. Cuando la tuve en mis mano abri el pequeño sobre y saque la tarjetita

**_-"MUCHAS FELICIDADES FUTURA MAMA_**

**_ME GUSTARIA QUE INVITARTE A CENAR, _**

**_JACOB BLACK_****"-**Leí en voz baja pero creo que no fue lo suficiente porque Edward gruñía muy enojado

-**Debería hablarle para que concuerden esa cita-**Dijo en tono bastante molesto.

-**En primero lugar no me hables así-**Le respondí con el mismo tono molesto y frio-**Y a te lo había dicho eres el padre de mi hijo pero eso no te da derecho a estarte metiendo en mi vida,… y si quieres tener nuevamente un relación será mejor que vayas controlando tus celos-**Fui endulzando mas mi voz, que no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada de el.

-**Tienes razón discúlpame, pero me hierve la sangre cuando otro hombre que no sea familiar quiere llamar tu atención, no lo soporto-**Se arrodillo en frente a la cama, tome su carita en mis manos para dale un besito en su labios.

-**Edward… Te amo-**El volvió a besarme.

-**Yo los amo mas-**Nos volvimos a besar-**Verdad que no iras a cenar con el perro ese-**me pregunto con esos ojitos de cachorro.

-**Edward no puedo hacer eso, además no tienes de que preocuparte que no confías en mi- **

-**En ti si, pero en el jamás, Bella claramente se ve que quiere algo contigo-**En sus ojitos se veía que estaba preocupado de que lo fuera a cambiar por alguien..

**-Shhh, El jamás enteraría nada conmigo…**

-**¿Y cómo sabes eso?-**Me interrumpió

-**Lo sé porque él está feliz mente casado con una modelo que por cierto conoció en su empresa de publicidad-**

**-Eso me alegra profundamente, pero eso no quita que él quiera cenar contigo-**Dijo con sarcasmo.

-**Como te lo he dicho el tiene una empresa de publicidad, razón por la cual nos compro gran cantidad y quedamos de ir a cenar para ajustar las últimos detalles del envió-**

**-Entonces en ese caso ¿no te molestaría que te acompañara a esa dichosa cena?-**Pregunto en la cual me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-**Claro si eso es lo que quieres, vamos para que te des cuenta de lo enamorado que esta de su esposa Vanessa, porque no deja de hablar de lo maravillosa que es-**Sonrió en cuanto le dije que podría acompañarme, de pronto sentí algo mojado entre mis piernas-**Edward hay otro lugar a donde necesito que me acompañes-**

-**Dime amor, que yo te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo-**En su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa.

-**Por el momento es un poco más cerca… Necesitamos ir al hospital, tu hijo está por nacer-**Edward se levanto como resorte y para ayudarme a levantar de la cama me fui a la ducha tenia media hora antes que comenzaran a darme la contracciones, por lo cual tenía que darme prisa, una vez bañada y cambiada, Edward llamo a Carlisle para que estuvieran listo y fue por mi maleta y la del bebe para irnos al hospital, al cual no tardamos mucho porque Edward condujo como loco. Y Efectivamente cuando llegamos Tanto Eleazar como Carlisle ya están listos para atenderme.

**-Ya comenzaste a tener las contracciones-**Pregunto Eleazar mientras me llevan a una habitación

-**Si justo cuando íbamos llegando al hospital-**dije tranquilamente, estábamos llegando cuando me dio un agudo y muy fuerte dolor en mi vientre.

-**En ese caso tenemos que esperar a que empieces dilatar de cinco minutos incluso menos para que sea natural, o ¿quieres que hagamos cesárea?-**Me pregunto mientras estaba en el baño poniéndome la bata rosa que siempre utilizaba para las ecografías.

**-No quiero que sea natural-**Le dije un poco tranquila.

-**Entonces tenemos que esperar, avísame cuando las contracciones sean cada cinco minutos-**Se dirigió a Edward que no se en qué momento se había entrado en la habitación.

-**Claro eso hare-**Ya nada mas le falto el "sí señor" y el saludo militar.

Estuvimos platicando por una hora y fue llegando uno a unos mis amigos y la madre de Edward me hubiera encantado que mis padres estuvieran a qué en este momento pero era algo imposible, mi padre había muerto hace unos dos años y mi madre se encontraba al otro lado del mundo… al principio las contracciones no eran tan seguidas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se estas se fueron haciendo más seguidas,

-**Bella las contracciones ya son cada siete minutos será mejor que le llame a Eleazar para que vaya preparando todo-** No espero ni un segundo mas y salió corriendo en busca de Eleazar… con cada contracción sentía que me partía en dos… era tan intenso aarrg... Respira Bella, concéntrate en tu respiración así se pasara más rápido el dolor… Me repetía a mí misma.

-**Perfecto Bella ya está todo listo-**había entrado Eleazar junto con dos enfermeros y uno de ellos traía consigo una silla de ruedas. Me sentaron en esa silla y me llevaron al quirófano en el cual estaba Carlisle junto con el hombre culpable de que me estuviera retorciéndome de dolor, me ayudaron a subir a una camilla-** Bella ha llegado el momento, asi que cuando tengas la contracción pujar fuerte ya tu bebe esta por nacer-**

-**arrrrgg-**Llego la contracción sin tener piedad de mi.

-**Vamos Bella puja-**

-**Amor respira, uno dos sii así corazón-** Lo voltee a ver muy pero muy feo, me dio un ligero apretón en mi mano para darme fuerzas

-**Puja otra vez ya se le puede ver su cabecita-**Grito Eleazar y comencé a pujar… temía que en cualquier momento no pudiera más.

-**Amor ya falta poco-**

**-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no estás pariendo… por lo que si quieres tener otro hijo tú serás quien lo tendrás… aaargg- **Volví a pujar-**Te castrare maldito, aaarg-**Grite tomándolo de la bata azul que traía puesta.

-**Te aseguro que no opondré resistencia, solo tienes que pujar una vez más-**Dijo Edward y volví a pujar con toda la fuerza de que fui capaz.

-**Bella una vez más ha prácticamente está afuera-**No ya no sería capaz de lograr hacerlo.

-**No amor no te duermas-**Edward volvió a apretar mi mano-**Hazlo por nuestro hijo, solo una vez más-**Si podía hacerlo

-**Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrg-**Grite a todo pulmón y seguido de eso se oyó el llanto de mi pequeño, voltee a ver a Edward pero ya no estaba, lo comencé a buscar con la mirada pero nada.

-**No se preocupe señora su marido se desmayo-**Que! Edward se había desmayado nadie lo imaginaria.

-**Bella te presento a tu hijo-**Hijo entonces era un niño Carlisle me lo mostro Dios mío era lo cosita mas arrugadita y roja que había visto en mi vida pero también la más hermosa de todo el mundo, en su cabecita se podía ver que algunos cabellitos color bronce… así que tendría el mismo tono de cabello que el de Edward.

-**Hola bebe soy tu mama-**Le deposite un besito en su cabecita, quería ya tenerlo entre mis brazos

-**Tenemos que limpiarlo y bañarlo, en un rato mas lo llevaremos a tu habitación, mientras tanto despertaremos a Edward **-se rio yo también lo hice sinceramente era increíble que un hombre del tamaño de Edward se desmayara por ver el nacimiento de su primer hijo…

* * *

**Pov Edward**

**-Edward despierta-**que era ese olor tan desagradable, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de mi padre-**Papa que paso-**En eso recordé que estábamos en el hospital y que Bella estaba dando a luz-**Bella!, como esta Bella y mi hijo o hija-**No le di tiempo de que me respodiera lo primero que le había preguntado-

-**Están bien Edward de hecho a los dos los están bañando en este momento, por esa razón deberías ir a la sala de espera, en cuanto estén listo te lo hare saber y por cierto fue un niño-**Dijo mi padre saliendo del quirófano en donde todo ya estaba limpio me levante y salí detrás de el rumbo a la sala de espera me quede para recibir noticias de alguno de los dos … como había sido tan nena como para desmayarme ahí seguramente todos me lo recordarían especialmente Emmett, pero tenía un niño un seguramente sería hermoso como su madre.

-**Edward como esta eso que te desmayaste!-**Me dijo mi madre que está en la dichosa salo junto con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie debo aclarar que mi relación con ellos ya había mejorado bastante, no sin antes amenazarme diciéndome que si le volvía hacer daño Bella o hijo me desmembrarían y arrojarían mis restos al fuego para danzar alrededor de el.

-**Ni yo mismo lo sé madre-**Confesé muy apenado.

-**Ahora si Edward te comportaste como un maricón no con un macho-**Dijo entre carcajadas Emmett y todos se rieron de mi… no tenía ganas de nada si que me senté y espera a que nos dijeran algo, todos los demás estaban aun burlándose de mí pero eso no me importe divague mi vista un rato hasta que me un reportaje me llamo mucho la atención.

**_Despues de mantener como rehenes al gran empresario Aro Vulturi y a su única hija Irina vulturi hoy se han encontrado sus cadáveres en un barranco, al parecer al señor vulturi lo estuvieron torturando mientras lo tenían en sus manos presenta grandes hematomas alrededor del cuerpo además que una gran contusión en cráneo, múltiples cortaduras con navaja en las partes genitales, sin mencionar que el cadáver se encuentra sin ojos y sin lengua al igual que si su hija pero que esta solo fue abusada sexualmente y asesinada por ahorcamiento, se siguen buscando a los culpables de estos desastrosos hechos se cree que fue un ajuste de cuentas entre algunos entre bandas de narcotraficantes en los cuales el señor vulturi estaba relacionado, le mantendremos informados de todo lo ocurrido en este caso… mientras en otras noticias.._**

El saber que Mike había actuado de forma baste violenta, me causaba un escalofrió, me sentía al fin en paz de ese malnacido no tentaría contra la vida de las personas que más quería en esta vida, pero también me sentía culpable de alguna manera de lo que les había pasado pero si no hubiera entregado las pruebas mucha más gente hubiera muerto a manos de ese, pero lo que me dolía de cierta manera era la muerte de Irina y no porque sintiera algo por ella sino porque ella solo era una persona confundida y una persona que buscaba el cariño de un hombre pero que sus actos la convirtieron en un mala mujer y mala madre como era alguien capaz de olvidarse de su hijo solo para tener el cariño de un hombre, solo sé que Alec estará mejor con su padre, el realmente lo adoraba…

-**Ya pueden pasar a ver a Bella, venga yo los llevo-**Dijo mi padre y todos los seguimos sin dudarlo. Cuando entramos Bella estaba dormida así que fue a darle un besito en su frente para que despertara.

-**Edward, que bueno que ya no sigues desmayado-**Dijo con una risita y todos los demás se volvieron a desatar burlándose de mí pero ya los veré cuando sean padres… especialmente a Jasper y Emmett.

-**Buenas noches aquí les traigo a su bebe para que lo amamanten-**Dijo la enfermera dejando una carreolita azul, tomo al pequeño en brazos para dárselo a su madre.

-**Bueno creo que sería mejor que les demos un poco de privacidad a los nuevos papas-**Dijo Carlisle llevándose a todos, Alice y Rose no dejaba de hablar de lo que tendrían que comprar para la fiesta de bienvenida.

-**¿Como te gustaría que se llamara?-**Le pregunte mientras veía como le daba de comer.

-**Me gusta mucho el nombre de Anthony, pero también el de Theodore y a ti-**Ambos eran hermosos..

-**Que te parece sí que queda Anthony Theodore Cullen Swan-** Le dije feliz el pequeño al aparecer le gusto su nombre porque quito su boquita del pezón de su madre para vernos y sus ojitos era un hermoso color chocolate como los de Bella-**Gracias por darme otra oportunidad para darme cuenta que estuve a punto de perder lo que más hermoso que la vida me ha dado, gracias a ti hoy hemos formado oficialmente una familia… en este momento no traigo un anillo pero quiero pedirte … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo para ser felices juntos al lado de este hermoso ángel?-**Me arrodille para hacer las cosas correctamente y se que debería tener un anillo que ofrecer pero en este momento le daba mi corazón entero.

-**Si Edward si me quiero volver a casar contigo-**Me levante par darle un tierno beso de amor verdadero.

-**Los amo-**

-**Y nosotros te amamos a ti-**Nos volvimos a besar-**y de pensar que hace una año y medio solo quería decirte ¡Que ganas de no verte nunca más!-**Ambos reímos del comentario.

-**Tienes razón ambos por orgulloso y ciegos no nos permitimos ser felices, y agradezco tanto el que me pidieras el divorcio, así me di cuenta que cometí muchos errores como amigo, compañero esposo y amante pero como dicen debemos de aprender de ellos porque cuando te fuiste y me dejaste todo mi ser cayó en un profundo dolor, y se aseguro que no quiero volver a sentirlo jamas, pero lo bueno es que pudimos empezar de cero para amarnos como el primer día que nos conocimos-**

**-Te amo Edward-**Me dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios...

**Fin... No puedo decir que fueron felices para siempre porque toda pareja tiene problemas que debe solucionar como entre ellos y no ser orgullos porque así es como fracasa una relacion**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

** Agradesco katyms13, AmberCullenMasen, Moonlullaby97, KariiSwanCullen, Sam Rocker, chitwii, LoreMolina (gracias por los comentarios cada uno me dejaste pensando mucho sombre el rumbo de la historia), Lyli Salvatore , evecullen94 Volturi , tany cullen, Ninacara, Lady Heaven , Lady Heaven, linda-swan, janalez, Suiza19, chitwii, Milla Whitlock, luiicullen, Lyli Salvatore Volturi ( te seré sincera hubo ocasiones en las que no entendía tus review, pero después entendí la dinámica jajaja y se me hizo más fácil jajaja ), jumy1206 , GabbytaCullenSwan, JeannetteCCullen, giby-chan, VampireQueenR18 , culdrak, , Katt's Masen, zafiroamapola20, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Douces Roses , .gi, LUZ. C.C, Aredhel Isile , mireca22, Valentine Cullen Swan, carlita16, karelbric, aleshita-luvs-paramore, twilightiseternal, sofia pattinson, janalez, Fran Cullack, jolie love, GabyTwilight, Seiya-Moon, Vale Fierro , yevi08, .15, isabella-vulturi123, Mpasion, PrincesLynx, maribel hernandez cullen, flororstar, anamart05, Elizabethmasencullen16, everpttz, supattinsondecullen, .gi, Yana Mary, Tata XOXO, YosyCullen89, nafcullen, andy231, dany16, Cath Robsteniana, katyta94. **

**que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar Review he procurado que esten todas, tambien los anonimos.. pero también agradezco de todo corazón las que se tomaron tiempo de leer esta loca historia..**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


End file.
